


Bound

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Padme are able to save Anakin from joining the dark side. However, the temptation of so much power leaves him shaken and feeling quite lost. Could they help him to find peace in the eye of the storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Padme

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? So, this is my first work please be gentle. I thought about this story a lot and brainstormed with my awesome friends about some headcanons on the possibility of Anakin not joining the dark side and how would that go. I ship both Anidala and Obikin so the logical idea was just to accept this OT3 in my life. I think they would work great together. So yeah ok. If you want to talk or anything I am at: http://oobwan.tumblr.com/ :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of these characters or the canon narrative. It is all part of George Lucas' company and now Disney. :) Have fun!
> 
> UPDATE: Guys, now I have a wonderful, beautiful BETA!! Her name is Alice! You can find her on Tumblr too right here: http://cockslutkylo.tumblr.com/ (yeah, she's kinky) and her ao3 is: mandalorianmedjai <3

Coruscant was not exactly the most serene place to be during  a crisis, specially when the place could be considered the center of one. The whole planet throbbed with endless information and regular updates about the subject every habitant was keen to know every detail of. Whether  it came as gossip at a dark old bar in a shady neighbourhood, a local news hologram, or the radio station connected to almost every medium to small sized ships. The topic was usually the same: the very soon to be chancellor, Palpatine, was being held captive by the Jedi Order after being discovered as a dangerous individual with powerful abilities and plans to establish a new order.

Shocked with the whole narrative, most workers had stopped doing their daily activities to hear that the previous favourite candidate to rule the Senate of the Republic was captured by a Jedi team in a special mission that unmasked the man as a threat to democracy and free civilisations. Soon after the scandal an emergency meeting took place, in which the previous Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, was seen with a worried look on her face and  uncharacteristically  simple garments to attend the debate.

That, at least, was all the people could see in the middle of so much movement throughout the city and fleeing ships. Apparently, Palpatine hadn't been working alone and all his allies took off as soon as the news were released. Groups of Jedi and pilots of the Republic were just about everywhere asking civilians questions about the recent events, who were way too busy or caught up at work to give any relevant information. Eventually, explosions took place when escape routs collided and then medical services were mixed together in the mess as well. The whole planet seemed to be in the eye of the storm.

\--

“Senators and friends of the Republic” a firm voice said and the tone echoed through the metallic walls, “ I’m here to officially communicate the fall of the previous representative and candidate Palpatine, who was caught by a very honourable team of Jedi Knights, plotting to destroy the values we cultivate and work hard to maintain.” There were some whispers going around and a few indignant gasps at the validation of the facts. “ I am happy to inform you that he is being held prisoner by the Order and his sentence will be take place after judgment,” the Senator said, her voice steady but her face twisted with  conflicted  emotion.

The members of the Republic were used to seeing her figure full painted and dressed like a true member of Naboo royalty.. That day though, she chose a simple pair of boots and pants along with a dark robe and a lazy bun of her brown hair to make an appearance. Master Yoda sat not too far away from her pod looking at her the entire time. He didn’t always show up at the meetings, seeing that he had far more important issues to deal with. Their eyes met and her gaze was questioning towards him which the wise Master quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand.

The debate continued through the night as new plans were set about the investigation of the new dark order and management of task forces and armies in case the situation turned out to be more serious than previously imagined. Most of Senators agreed in checking for suspicious acts in their territories and see to their defence squad as soon as possible to guarantee the security of their people.

\--

“I’m worried, Master,” she said when they were finally alone in a private meeting room. Her hair was a mess and she was pacing nervoulsy. 

“Worried mustn’t you be,” the old Jedi said calmly and assured her with Force suggestion. “Alright Knight Skywalker will be after care.” 

Padme sat down on a large rotating chair at the end of the gigantic table. “I hope so, Master. When can I see him?,” her eyes glassy with newly formed tears 

“Soon, young one. Good I assume the twins are,” he asked and she simply nodded her head. “To them you must go for now.” Padme nodded once more and thanked him for his time right after leaving in a hurry to catch her ride.

Her steps were unsure and shaky all the way to their apartment. The doors closed automatically after her entrance as she removed her cape and walked to the room where one of her subordinates was watching the cribs and gently singing. “Thank you for that,” she said with a small smile and dismissed her gently after a pat on the shoulder. The former Queen leaned to watch her newly born babies deep into sleep. She could say that they were by far the most amazing sight she’d ever had the pleasure to see. It almost made her forget about the messy situation they were all in. The Order already knew about their relationship and what was to come about that scared her so deeply she simply couldn’t relax or sleep.

Padme sighed as she gently stroked Luke’s head who shifted in his sleep and cooed softly as a smile appeared on her face. She wished so hard Anakin would appear by the door  to watch them, fondly wrap his arms around her waist, and assure her everything would be fine.  But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He had always been impulsive, aggressive and wild. His choices could affect their family and that thought put a frown upon her features.

At the prospect of losing his beloved ones Anakin had infiltrated Palpatine’s defences and became rather curious about the powers of the dark side. His nightmares had been constant and his behaviour changed drastically from carefree to an almost neurotic state. All he talked about was how he couldn’t lose her, lose their babies, lose the ones he held dear to an unfair fate. She had grown worried and talked to Obi-Wan about the issue who was quick to investigate what his former padawan was up to. Soon the situation got out of control and if not for General Kenobi, Anakin could have been seduced by the dark side. As far as she knew he was able to save him when Palpatine had been close to achieving his goal.

Now she sat on the chair previously occupied by one of the few people she still trusted.. Her head pounded and her eyes were heavy and yet no sleep came to her, instead she observed the shadows created by the city lights outside and tried to get her thoughts in place as the world burned outside.

  
  



	2. Obi-Wan

Right after capturing Palpatine and taking him to his confinements, where no one could hear his poisonous words ever again. Obi-Wan strolled down the long hall with Anakin by his side. The fight had been tortuously long and with the help of the members of the order they managed to take him down and leave safely. What worried the Jedi Master, however, was not the dangerous situation he had been in or the prospect of almost losing limbs to the Sith’s power. It was the fact that his very young and just knighted previous apprentice had been tempted to join forces with such a despicable creature in exchange for lord knows what.

He always had been a strict Master, that he knew fairly well. However, he was not the type that put a wall on their relationship so that Anakin couldn’t tell him about what was going on in that clouded mind of his. Sure, he had noticed the boy was shifty and growing a rather noticeable pair of dark circles under his usually sparky and sharp eyes. Obi-Wan had thought that maybe the responsibility of a soon to be father of two had taken over him and even if Anakin didn’t wish to tell him about what he already knew he gave the young one free will to discuss the matters he felt comfortable with. This, however, was way worse than he had imagined.

They left the tall building after the prisoner had been taken away to judgement and freeing some Jedi Knights on the way, which had been quick to congratulate the team on another successful mission. They might not have been the most obedient pair in the Order but they always got the job done one way or another. Obi-Wan waved and nodded towards the members before getting to a private small room inside the building that had a rather large and comfortable looking green sofa and a desk with lost documents on it, an abandoned quill and lost trinkets.

Anakin looked down the entire time and didn’t dare  meet his Master's gaze since they took Palpatine down. He had helped him in the final moments, when he seemed to be woken up from a weird induced trance. He sat down slowly in the middle of the sofa and shifted slightly to a less awkward position, his feet angled inwards and his fingers moving non stop.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said in a stern voice full of disappointment “We’ve known each other for a rather long time.” He didn’t sit down and kept a distance between them. “I’d risk to say we were trusted partners and committed to the same purpose until I discovered the perverted intentions you displayed in there.” He looked at the boy whose messy hair was about everywhere and his bruised face was hidden by the shadows of the room. It was obvious to any observer he was lost and didn’t have anything to say. He had been caught by his most dear friend, the one who took care of him during his entire life, about to make a terrible mistake. He was glad Obi-Wan couldn’t see the flush on his face or how tears were about to fall from his eyes.

“I never doubted you, Anakin. even though in our missions you always disobeyed me…again and again and again. I never questioned your loyalty to me or the Order. I trusted you with important missions, the life of civilians, my life and yet,” he sighed and stopped walking for a moment. Silence took over the room and Anakin raised his head to watch him. His Master was leaning on the desk and stroking his sweaty hair back, his eyes clouded by worry and undistinguished emotion.

“Master…” he tried to say. “No! No, Anakin you don’t get to say anything, you don’t get to justify it you-“ He took a deep breath after storming out and looked at the boy and Anakin honestly wished he didn’t because his expression hurt more than a strike from his lightsaber would. He felt his heart clench in his chest and suddenly took a deep breath as well. It was so unfair, so out of place. Everything he would have done was out of love, for Padme, for his family for him and all would have been taken away from him. He realised now how much of a fool he had been, to be seduced by venomous words and false predictions. He had hurt Padme, risked his position as a Jedi and most importantly, broken Obi-Wan’s trust.

The world seemed unreal. He looked at objects surrounding him and they seemed to be in the wrong place somehow. Anakin felt dizzy as he would fall even though his feet were firmly on the ground. He wished it all could be just a terrible nightmare from which he would wake up in his bed safe and real. Even though the bruises on his body were freshly made the only pain he felt was near his heart like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to take deep breaths but the air wouldn’t reach his lungs, he felt like he was starting to black out right there and- gentle hands cradled his face, now stained with tears and red from rapid respiration.

“Anakin,” his tone gentle as he knew, as he talked to him when he was scared or unsure. “Have I failed you? As a mentor?” he asked in the softest voice that managed to crush his heart even more. “Look at me” Obi-Wan commanded and he couldn’t disobey it this time. He raised his watery eyes to grey ones that were equally shaken “Have I?” His Master had a cut on his lip and several small ones on his straight nose, he had always been so handsome even after a fight and it never failed to amaze him how even after every one of them he managed to stay, well, Obi-Wan-like.

Anakin shook his head no. Because no, he hadn’t failed him, he had never betrayed him he was always there even when he thought he could keep an enormous secret from him. He never said anything. “No, Master. I was weak and tempted,” and he said no more.

The older man sighed once again and let go of him and Anakin mourned the touch when it was gone, he was ungrounded again and the world started to spin very slowly. “I have to go now and meet with the Council to decide your fate. You understand that?” Anakin nodded and heard his footsteps fading on the marble floor. “I will defend you,” and that made him look up surprised at the words just to see his previous Master leaving without looking back.

 


	3. Meetings

Padme hadn’t had the chance to catch up on her sleep. The former Queen stayed up all night gathering information about Anakin’s previous missions and reports. She knew very well she wasn’t supposed to have access to all these files but her husband always brought some home and she had always been a very curious woman. The details weren’t all there but she could make out the locations and procedures that were taken and how the team had performed.

 

The Skywalker-Kenobi pair was very well known by the Galactic Republic, either with a good or bad reputation, the team would always bring the truth out about most of the dangerous situations. Padme had to admit that their  synchronization  was something to wonder at. Even though they discussed quite a lot and had their differences they always sorted it out in their own way and she knew they were better improvising and doing their own thing rather than following orders. Padme suspected the rebel side in Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon’s influence when he was still a very young padawan.

 

At 4:30 in the morning the living room floor was covered in papers and her notes were spread everywhere. Her hair was a mess and the curls falling in her face were rather annoying as she blew them out of the way. Padme checked the time and her eyes widened at the clock. It was almost time for the reunion and she hadn’t even taken a proper shower yet. standing up and tidying up her clothes she quickly checked the babies who were still peacefully asleep in their cribs. Soon her friend would be home and they would be properly taken care of. The thought gave her a sting of sadness to think she couldn’t be close to them right now but there would be plenty of time for that.

 

After kissing Luke and Leia, she took a quick bath taking some time to take the edge off and moaned when the hot water spray hit her sore back. Padme closed her eyes and let her thoughts be washed away, soaping her shoulders and arms down to her feet. Right there alone, she realised how the silence had taken over their house without Anakin around. When he was there there was always noise and lame jokes, pointless discussions about food or space and especially gossip about the Council and Obi-Wan.

 

She got off and got dressed. A simple purple dress with golden details at the sleeve and did her hair in two buns on each side. The kids were waking up and she greeted them with a great amount of kisses and hugs. They were in a playful mood and maybe a bit hungry. The doorbell rang and she ran to answer it carrying both of them in her arms. Her friend quickly took them and assured her everything would be in order until she got back. She nodded and left not long after.

\--

Obi-Wan was already at the 14th floor when she made it to the conference room. “General Kenobi!” she greeted him, “I’m sorry I tried to get here on time but the twi-“, “Yes, I know of the situation,” he interrupted her with a small smile and she hugged him close not caring who else around them would be interest to see it. “Obi-Wan, how is he?” He could sense fear in her voice even though she was trying hard to stay as calm as possible. “Anakin’s physical health is fine, there is nothing to worry about. His head on the other hand is another matter we should discuss afterwards. Have you prepared the speech?” he asked and noticed they were still in an embrace, which he quickly stepped away from and looked down at her.“Yes, I hope it’s enough…” Padme whispered with uncertainty. “We shall see,” Obi-Wan said as the members arrived one by one and entered the room.

 

Pretty much all the Jedi Order members were present and slowly took their seats. The room was big and had an oval shape with round tables all around it. In the centre there was a major desk where the oldest members were reunited side by side, Yoda among them. As soon as the session began Master Windu initiated the talk by updating everyone on the recent events and how they would decide the fate of Knight Skywalker as soon as it was over. Padme shook lightly and Obi-Wan squeezed her hand under their table to calm her down.

 

Facts were analysed about the rise and almost fall of the young Jedi and the members who were in favour of his expulsion attacked the defence, stressing the possibilities that could have happened if it wasn’t for General Kenobi’s intervention. They listened quietly before talking in Anakin’s defence. Padme showcased all their victories and successful exploits on hologram presentation, during some of which Obi-Wan whispered, “You shouldn’t know that.” She elegantly ignored his comments, continuing to tell them why General Skywalker was a powerful ally of the Galactic Republic and his action besides Master Kenobi were decisively to the advantage and security of their people. Some agreed and considered her points while some continued to shake their heads in disapproval.

 

Obi-Wan followed her and lectured their audience on how important Anakin’s presence was to the Order and how many lives he had saved, guaranteeing the safety of millions of citizens and how unfair it would be to judge a person upon one bad decision, which had external influence from someone who clearly knew how to use the Force to manipulate others.

 

After a long debate and input from almost all of the presenters, the session was called on a break and soon the big room was empty, the voices faded away to the hallways where informal conversation took over.

 

Padme turned to Obi-Wan, standing as he was, “So? What do you think?” her eyes were wide and her hands agitated, going through her hair to check the buns and scanning his expression. Obi-Wan looked awfully tired, maybe she did as well underneath the make up. Maybe he had been awake all night just like her gathering the material or just couldn’t sleep over worry….or guilt.

 

“I think the majority will be in favour of Anakin staying in the order but with some kind of consequence. Most of them worked side by side with him and carry some sentiment,” he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully and looking at her with a lighter facade. “I know for a fact Master Yoda won’t allow him to be far from us because he is afraid of what rejection would provoke in my young pada-former padawan,” he corrected quickly to which she smiled a bit. “You presented pretty solid arguments right there,” his voice was humoured but also suspicious. “Maybe Anakin shared more than he legally could, huh?”

 

“Maybe...” she giggled for a second under the tone. “We always share everything, General,” Padme murmured and looked at him, her eyes were serious again. “You should know that by now,” she tilted her head and raised a perfect eyebrow at him. “I guess,” he replied and heard people coming back in to the final decision.

 

The weather outside was pleasant and it was morning still, the session had been long and  energy-draining . Whispers and low murmuring seemed to come from everywhere. Padme was tense beside Obi-Wan but she did a fairly good job standing tall with a firm posture. Obi-Wan had his arms crossed and the elders were discussing briefly before turning at them. Master Yoda raised his hand slowly and one by one the voices died out.

 

“Discuss the situation of young Knight Skywalker we did,” he informed and some shifted in their seats. “Clouded I said the boy’s future would be,” he quoted and looked directly at Obi-Wan who had been present the exact moment he said those words at his old Master. “Tempted he was…and yet to the dark side he did not go,” he finished and took a deep breath “ Under supervision,be able to regain balance and strength he will…until he can perform as Jedi again.”

 

Padme let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding until that moment and smiled at the old Master, mouthing a ‘thank you’ at him and lowering her head. Conversation resumed and a few members used angry tones, others seemed relieved. Obi-Wan also smiled at her and watched as Yoda raised his hand again and said, “Responsible for his recovery Master Kenobi will be." Obi-Wan nodded quickly “Watch closely we will.  Over this session is .” 

  
  



	4. Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut la la la la

Anakin had been in the room all day and yet it seemed like months had passed since he wished his Master goodbye, or at least tried to. The quarters were not entirely unpleasant, on the contrary, the sheets were clean and freshly washed, it had good illumination and quiet a view if you were interested in seeing ships flying everywhere from a very high floor.

 

Obi-Wan had said he’d defend Anakin in the council meeting. He didn’t believe him at first but his previous tutor would never lie about a matter so serious like the final decision upon his destiny as a Jedi. He was certain some would go against him for all the trouble he could have caused if not for the General’s interference. Anakin was tense and shifty imagining the possibilities of what the result could be.

 

His thoughts were going back and forth between the judgment, Padme, the kids, and the look his Master gave him in that dark room right after the ‘incident.’ What could Padme be thinking of him right now? Would she be mad about him acting like such a fool? Would she let him see the twins? That made him freeze. Anakin wanted nothing more than to spend time with them, getting to know them and give his wife a bit of a rest.

 

Padme gave birth two days before the attack and everything had been so perfectly right on that moment. He smiled at the memory of holding Luke and Leia for the first time in his arms and kissing the top of their heads. He had promised nothing bad would ever come to them and maybe that much love blinded him to everything else. He knew now that there was no way to predict the future, and attempting to change it would only confirm his fate.

 

The doors opened and he raised his head, expecting a guardian to inform a room change or some obligatory interview or confession but what he saw immediately made his heart jump. Padme was there, radiant as she ever was, dressed in purple, her hair tied up in buns and the expression on her face said more than the long speeches she used to give in the Senate.

 

She ran to embrace him and he hugged her back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist and just taking a second to remember the feeling of her body right next to his. She was shaking a little and her hands ran up and down his back quickly then very slowly. “Ani,” she touched his cheek and ran her index finger from his jaw to the scar on the side of his handsome face. “You had me worried, you have us so worried. Are you ok? I tried to-“, He kissed her gently and let out a soft hum when their lips touched lightly. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair and kissed him back , tracing the contour of his perfect mouth and then sucking on his bottom lip, only to pull back and give him adoring little pecks again and again. He cradled her impossibly closer and claimed her mouth more aggressively, his tongue teasing until she let him in and explore and taste and have everything he wanted.

 

Padme always tasted so sweet. He felt like the world finally stopped spinning and made sense all over again. “Padme, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for making you go through this. I know I let you down and I don't know what will happen from now on concerning the Jedi but-” he was exasperated. “Darling”,  she said calmly. “Me and Obi-Wan acted on your defence and you won’t be banned, relax.” Her hands brushed his hair back and out of his eyes. “However, you’ll have to go through training,” she whispered and took a hold of his hands bringing them close to her lips and kissed each knuckle, real and robotic ones all the same.

 

“Training?” he was indeed very confused. The Order, surprisingly, had decided he should remain a Jedi and he couldn’t lie that this brought relief to his heart that had stopped pounding so obnoxiously loud. Her soft lips pressed kisses over his hands and he shuddered at the touch. “Padme, training with whom? What is this about?”

 

“Balance and strength…and Obi-Wan of course, who else?” She looked at him with humorous eyes and kissed his cheek as he brushed her soft silky hair. “Also, the twins are in perfect health.” She smiled and he returned the gesture. “Yeah?” She nodded and told him about every little new thing they accomplished in the past days, which honestly wasn’t much if you ignored cooing, rolling around and playing with lights but it felt so good to talk about them, to escape even for a minute from the troubles of the present.

 

“So, Obi-Wan, huh? He personally requested it to be him?” Anakin asked with genuine curiosity. Her hands were on his nape trying to tame the wild hair there, their noses brushing as Anakin moved his head gently from side to side to mimic a very lazy nuzzle and that made her smile and hum. “Yes, we both were there for you and he was quite happy Master Yoda didn’t choose anyone else to take care of it. I guess there wasn’t anyone else appropriate, right?” He nodded nervously. How could he face his Master after the look of utter disappointment he had given him? He sure had seen Obi-Wan mad before at his hasty decisions but this was different, he could see the hurt in his eyes back when they talked that night.

 

“Is something wrong, love?” she asked frowning and tilting her head. “I-when we talked he was very-“, “Harsh?” she tried. “Sad. He was very sad,” he sighed and kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips lightly as she pressed back lovingly. “He will come around, Ani. It’s good you two spend time together. You should thank him for being there for you. He wouldn’t torture you over it, he just wants to help,” and she really believe that. She could comprehend the conflict in Obi-Wan’s head but he was a man of word and she knew how he felt towards Anakin, otherwise he wouldn’t have saved him and tried so hard for him. “He will do good,” she smiled.

 

They kissed once more without rush, taking their time to fully enjoy each other’s company. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips, kissing the corner of her smirking mouth. “I do too, Ani. Want to come home?” Anakin pulled her into a crushing hug and she squealed a little. “You have no idea.”

—

The apartment was a mess but she couldn’t be blamed for it. Due to the whole situation she barely had time to get anything done properly. The former Queen was just plain happy to see her husband on the sofa with Luke and Leia above him, lying on his stomach and trying to grab his prosthetic fingers with their little hands like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Anakin was over the moon, smiling down at them and kissing their heads non stop. “They smell like you,” he laughed at her and Padme smiled joining them and nuzzling his neck. “Well, they have baby smell I guess.” She brushed the fine hair in Leia’s head. “It’s good.” He turned his head to kiss her. “Yes, it is.”

 

Even if their relationship was no longer a secret to the Order, they still looked upon it with reproving eyes. She thought they came up with the decision to not alter it for further damage on Anakin’s force signature, it must be all over the place right now. She had no doubts that, in the future, it would be discussed again but that was another matter she chose not to think about right now.

 

Everything she ever dreamed of with him was right here right now, they just needed to handle things calmly and with lots of patience. The twins were cuddling one another and almost asleep on his lap and that made him look like a goofy happy dad, so proud of himself. “Darling,” she said in a low voice. “Do you want to go to bed?” She blinked innocently at him, looking down at the sleeping babies quickly and them to their room and smirking.

 

Anakin swallowed rapidly and nodded frantically, and with great care scooped them up and walked very slowly towards their room. Padme laughed from the sofa and received a “shh” in response so she covered her mouth with her hand and continued to giggle softly. Padme headed to the master bedroom and changed into her night robe. It was simple white silk but it was one of her favourites, it felt good on her skin and Anakin loved to feel it anyway. She sat on the centre of their huge bed and swayed her feet from side to side waiting for him.

 

He appeared by the door hilariously awkward as he always did before she suggested something romantic. The bed creaked when he joined her and they both laughed. She kissed him briefly. “I missed you,” she said before licking his lips and demanding him to open up for her. Anakin obeyed her silent command and his wife moaned, sucking on his tongue, moving slowly and pecking his soft lips. Padme had kissed many girls, she always felt drawn by delicate things that pleaded to be touched and loved, and in that sense Anakin was no different than her friends who just wanted love and attention. His lips were full like theirs, his features handsome but with hints of femininity and she loved that about him.

 

“You are thinking about girls?” he asked against her lips, “rude.” They deepened the kiss and he bit her bottom lip. “I wasn’t thinking about girls…this time. You are rude for reading me.” She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. “You were projecting,” he explained and undid the lazy ribbon on her waist revealing her perfect flawless skin underneath. She was completely naked and the cold weather gave her goosebumps, her lovely chest sensitive and aching. Padme pouted, “I’m sorry,” and guided him to her neck, to bite and nip. Anakin sucked at her pulse point and suckled at the junction of her neck and shoulder provoking a sigh. The senator tangled her fingers in his dirty blond hair and pulled it slightly, moving him to the other side and down to her chest.

 

She didn't consider herself to be dominant but she felt comfortable showing him what she wanted. They didn’t keep many fantasies to themselves, Padme loved to share even if some of them made her red like a tomato; Anakin thought it was a very sweet characteristic of hers. “Lie down,” he whispered and she did, her gorgeous hair  splayed all over the pillow, her back arched for him to touch. Anakin scratched it slightly up and down with both of his hands, the real one feeling the silky soft of her skin and the prosthetic one made her shiver due to the coldness of the metallic surface.

 

He leaned down to kiss her chest. The former Queen’s lovely breasts were slightly bigger after birth and Anakin couldn’t deny it looked sexy on her, the trail of light suckles were planted on top of them then right in the beautiful valley in between, where he stayed for a while and nuzzled a little, taking one rosy nipple into his hot mouth and sucking gently, rolling his tongue around it and pulling just a little, he flicked his tongue up and down until they were wonderfully hard for him. Padme moaned lowly and urged him to take off his robe. Without pulling back he managed to take the top layers off, only pulling away to throw his undershirt on the floor.

 

The jedi went back for her neck, nipping her jaw and sharing a hot slow kiss once more before returning his attention to her breasts. “Can I?” he squeezed them carefully to avoid pain, he knew breastfeeding was no joking matter. She giggled and nodded whilst her husband kneaded them and alternated between biting softly into soft flesh and sucking one then the other. “Down darling, down ah-please,” she asked so sweetly he couldn’t deny.

 

Sloppy kisses on her ribs and taut stomach down to her hips and the senator was shuddering and shaking. “Up, please,” he said against her hipbone and she moaned softly in agreement and slowly raised her beautiful long legs and wrapped them lazily around his broad shoulders. Anakin expressed his satisfaction by nipping gently at the soft supple flesh on the inside of her thigh and Padme jumped. “Sorry,” he was quick to say and his wife dismissed it with a gentle pet on the head, urging him on.

 

Her husband was usually very attentive to her needs in the bedroom, well…about her needs in general. He may be stubborn but Anakin was a very considerate lover. She sometimes thought she could be more demanding and he’d love that, if she bossed him around. He always went crazy and moaned so loud when she pulled his pretty hair and tied him up to the bed and rode him. She was pulled away from the memories when she felt a blow of air very near her sensitive spot. “Ah! A-Anakin. What are you do-doing? Ohh, so good, love. You tease.” She tried to squirm away and he held her hips, metal hand on soft flesh and opened her legs a little, getting closer and blowing gently again. “Oh, Anakin. Darling, please please,” she shook her head from side to side. He did again and again until her legs were shaking. “You’re so wet,” and before she could answer he kissed her clit and she screamed.

 

Anakin smirked and kissed it again, opening her lips with his thumbs very gently and moaning when her juices fell down slowly onto his skin. He licked them slowly, making an 'O' shape as he went around her again and again and then flicked his tongue on her entrance teasing his way inside. Padme whimpered in approval and massaged his hair. “Good boy. Ahn, such a good boy,” she sighed. He moaned at the praise and slowly licked inside, tasting her and suckling on her lips from time to time. “Don’t nip, love. Don’t ni-” she giggled and he kissed apologetically, flattening his tongue and going up to circle her clit. “Ohh yes, yes, yes,” Anakin licked and made eight like shapes at the little bump and then closed his lips around it and sucked gently, which made her roll her eyes and arch her back, moving her hips against his mouth.

 

He pulled back for a moment and she moaned angrily. “Can I?” he wiggled his fingers at her and she nodded frantically. “Which one?” She pointed to his flesh hand and said, “Not the cold one.” He smiled. Padme never said ‘the real one;’ she once told him all parts of him were very much real to her and continued to be perfect anyway. She saved the ‘enhanced’ hand for special nights.

 

Her husband resumed his task and inserted a finger inside curling and slowly sliding in and out, massaging her inner walls and licking and sucking at her clit. Padme sighed and praised him, moaned and shuddered. “A-Anakin. I-I’m. I will,”  he nodded against her and put another finger in, fucking her faster and faster, sucking harder and wiggling his head rapidly. “Ohh Ani, so good, so perfect.” Her moans continued to get louder and louder and then her body shook and she came stroking his hair and relaxing against the sheets.

 

She pulled him up and kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue and kissing the tip of his nose. Padme was about to unbelt him, when he grabbed her hand gently and shook his head no. The senator tilted her head and frowned, her eyes questioning, Anakin only kissed her lips in apology and his wife pressed their foreheads together hugging him close. “I love you, Ani,” she whispered and led him to lie beside her. Padme fell asleep within minutes, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

  
  



	5. Stream

It’d been two days since Anakin had been back home. He could pretend everything had been just a bad dream when he closed his eyes and wished really hard for it. But every time a loud noise came from the window or the flickering lights of the planet made their way in, he was reminded of the Council and his Master’s disapproving gaze upon him. That thought alone was strong enough to make him feel suffocated. Padme had noticed the weird behaviour ever since the night they'd been together. Her husband was somehow distant and bonded mostly with the twins, taking care of them or simply watching them sleep.

 

Anakin had never been a quiet person. Even as a shy child, he used to be talkative and very out going, it wasn’t like him to hide emotions. Sometimes during the day Padme caught him trying to meditate only to find him ten minutes later punching a wall, and making a mess she might add, in frustration. The senator knew she couldn’t feel his force signature but they were closely connected and something was off. She thought all the stress and “maybes” from the very recent past were tormenting him so. Maybe the absence of Obi-Wan was making him agitated, whenever the man was around he seemed to be more at ease.

 

The sessions with him would begin today and perhaps that’s why he was so nervous. She walked towards him and sat on the floor beside her husband who was holding Luke and Leia. “Darling, will you meet Obi-Wan today?” she asked in a casual tone stroking his hair. Anakin just nodded at her and continued to rock the twins gently back and forth. “Where will you meet?” she tried again cautiously. “Training fields, or whatever he judges to be safe.” Yes, there it was. He was afraid of how his previous Master would react to him. She decided it was better to let him be for now. “Alright, love.” Padme kissed his forehead and gave him the space he craved.

 

—

Later on, Anakin strolled towards the training fields, walking past Jedi companions who looked at him up and down, judging and sneering. Some of them shook their heads slightly at the sight of him. He kept looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. Suddenly, the world felt unreal again, the voices became too loud and he could hear bits of their conversations, nasty words, some said and some thought. Anakin shook his head trying to send them away. The air became thin, his chest clenched and he took deep breaths that didn’t seem to be enough.

 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up. His Master was there, standing right in front of him, looking so tired even his former padawan was surprised to see him in such state. He had dark circles under his eyes and appeared to be thinner, not that he could tell much from the robes anyway. “Anakin,” he said firmly and he could swear his voice, the accent and tone were like a familiar reality call. “Anakin, we will head to the special exercise area. Will you follow me, please?” Obi-Wan asked and removed his hand and the younger man wanted to groan. He slowly nodded and followed him through the halls.

 

\--

It couldn’t exactly be considered a room. It was more like a private oasis if anything. The ‘special area’ was rather far away from the usual training rooms, which had all kinds of projections and proper equipment for sparring and lightsaber fights. This was just a very big and quite mysterious open space. “I’ve been here with Qui-Gon before,” Obi-Wan said looking around. “It’s where some come to find inner peace. You shouldn’t be surprised because we have free access to this place after missions, you just weren’t interested enough I assume,” he said and raised a brow at him. Anakin felt kind of guilty for that observation.

 

“You’re awfully quiet. Can I take it as a sign of willing submission or extreme regret?” he asked him, not really expecting an answer. “You already know,” his former padawan said in a shy tone. “Yes, I do.” The older man sighed and sat on the grass next to a rather large rock. There was a lagoon nearby and the sound of moving water was very pleasant. “Sit,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin obeyed without hesitation.

 

“As you should know by now, the Force is an omniscient presence, that surrounds us all, all living creatures of the Galaxy. It binds us into one big system.” He began to lecture him like he was a youngling all over again. “ Some of the energy that flows is pure and benevolent, some is malicious and dark.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes beckoning Anakin to do the same. “Every one of us has a spark of it in us, some stronger than others but that doesn’t make anyone superior, everyone has an important part in the balance of the Force.” He opened one eye to observe Anakin breathing in sync like the relaxing exercises they used to do together when he was a very young padawan. “You feel it?” he asked in a low voice and Anakin nodded. “What do you feel, Anakin?”

 

“Disturbance, confusion and darkness,” he answered shakily, his body shifting. “Yes, that’s correct. That happens whenever those with a big part in the Force have their spirit shaken or corrupted,” he explained calmly. “It’s not irreversible, it’s possible to regain light but only if you are willing to.” Anakin opened his eyes and looked at his Master. “Are you willing to?” he asked him. “Yes, Master”

 

Their training began at morning and lasted the whole afternoon. Obi-Wan taught him meditation techniques and how to connect deeply within the stream of the Force, clear his thoughts and relaxing of the mind. Body movement was added to the the dynamic, walking, balance skills and something Anakin believed to be an ancient art of releasing tension. Obi-Wan asked him to explore the place as he wished when they took a break, and Anakin got to see how beautiful it really was. It could be identified as an artificial environment due to the variety of plants and herbs from distinct planets gathered in a single place. There were really tall trees and some small and bulky. Beautiful lilac flowers and some dangerous carnivorous ones.

 

He felt like running and so he did, taking the edge off after days staying at home. He had very high energy and it was good to just drain it out once in a while. When he got back Obi-Wan was sitting right in front of a fire holding a cup of freshly made tea. “You took longer than I expected,” he said and invited the boy to join him. Anakin sat down closer than he anticipated taking the other mug the man had made for him and taking a sip, only to hiss and groan at the sudden burn on his tongue. Obi-Wan laughed and the sound of it made him shiver. It reminded him when everything was lighter. “Not funny, Master,” he said sticking his tongue out still as the other Jedi continued to laugh. “You’re always hasty, young one,” he said in a more serious tone. Anakin hummed taking a new sip.

 

“You haven’t been sleeping,” Obi-Wan said conversationally. “Is it the twins?” Anakin shook his head. “No, they are fine. It’s just well-“ A warm hand touched his forehead and led him down slowly, his tea cup forgotten as he lowered his body until his head was resting on his Master’s thigh. His eyes felt heavy and he tried to ask what he was doing but then he could feel a presence taking over his mind and body, giving him a sensation he’d been craving for so long. He felt at peace. His thoughts were light, nightmares of the past disturbed him no more. His chest didn’t hurt and the air went in so easily, with no effort. He had forgotten what it was like, not to be in control of so many things at once. “That feels so good,” he whispered without meaning to because it did. He thought he heard a chuckle coming from above but he wasn’t sure. Everything was so cloudy.

 

Then he realised. The energy going up and down from his mind to the tip of his fingers was purely Obi-Wan’s force signature coaxing his own to relax. Flashes of blue crystal lights were there when he closed his eyes, taming and holding his wild sparks back. “Sleep, Anakin. I’m here,” and he fell into the deepest sleep he could remember.

  
  



	6. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme makes some discoveries heheh

According to the arrangement, their training sessions should take place at least three times a week, with daily practice on the student’s part. Anakin’s routine had pretty much turned into a self-help book guide, not that he had complained about anything really, it was just that his days were considerably less agitated than before. 

  
  


The young Jedi missed the missions, the thrill of hanging by a thread, acting under pressure and improvising when nothing else seemed to work in a situation. No one could deny that it was what Anakin did best. He was a man of action, even though Obi-Wan said he was also very effective with words.

  
  


The exercises helped him get through the day without a high level of anxiety, which was extremely good and very much appreciated by his wife. Padme rarely stayed at home for long, working for the Senate demanded a lot of her attention and energy. When she was seen at home it was always in a rush to see the kids and spend at least two hours a day in their company, what she liked to call the ‘recreational family time’, or changing accessories and clothes for future meetings. 

  
  


Despite the rush, Anakin knew there was absolutely nothing else she’d rather do. She’d always been good with people and dealing with them came very naturally to her.

  
  


The same couldn’t be said about him. Anakin appreciated people who listened instead of talking too much. Simply because after fifteen minutes of a common chat he would already doze off. If they talked too much, they had nothing really interesting to say or show. He supposed quiet people didn’t need to reassure themselves that much and therefore had something worth teaching.

 

Anakin thought about how he fell in love with Padme for exactly that reason. She was calm and controlled most of times and hid passion and fire inside her chest like the wisest Jedi there is. Her gentleness came from empathy and her communicative skills from observation, that made her a very powerful leader and influential person. Also, she could look pretty intimidating for someone so small. So much more than meets the eye.

  
  


As he stretched slowly on the mat in the middle of their living room, trying to concentrate on balance and discipline, his thoughts flew to his Master once again. Obi-Wan handn’t been harsh with him or excessively cruel during their work out but he was keeping a distance and that bothered Anakin more than he could admit. He shifted again and moved to another pose, facing down and resting his weight on his arms, droplets of sweat running down his forehead. 

  
  


They had always been close. The younger Jedi particularly missed his corny jokes he found so funny. Sense of humour was not the Order’s best trait, it was true, but Master Kenobi was light hearted and very easy to be with. He made things seem less complicated. Well, younglings adored him for a reason.

  
  


Anakin remembered walking into the Temple along with his master after a mission on Alderaan and being welcomed by a group of very young padawans heading towards Obi-Wan excitedly enough to be considered regular children seeing someone they liked very much come back from a long trip. His master was quickly surrounded with little ones grabbing at his robes and asking for details about his adventure, and how long would it take for them to take his class again. The younger man had smiled at them, Obi-Wan was very good with children.

  
  


In fact, Obi-Wan was good with anyone. Their most powerful negotiator, he had also a bit of a charm. Well, a lot. The General could be considered a peaceful man, who only used his lightsaber in combat when necessary. He didn’t like pointless violence and used his social skills to get away with almost every trouble they, and by that he admitted mostly him, have gotten themselves into. The confident way he presented himself made the majority of the species they’ve encountered weak on their knees at his fancy accent.

  
  


Girls loved him and boys felt curious about him, that he knew after following his Master everywhere. He always laughed at how foolish those people were, only if they knew most of it was just an act. If they knew how the man stayed all night up reading books and sipping tea, writing articles and researching a large variety of complicated subjects about the Force or outer space.

  
  


Anakin lied on the mat, breathing slowly and closing his eyes. During their session, Obi-Wan had used his Force signature on him once, back when he couldn’t sleep at all. He still had trouble at night but he could at least snooze for three hours straight and he considered it a success. He’d tried to recreate the connection but Obi-Wan’s walls were up most of times, blocking him to interact or coax it outside. Even before the ‘incident’, he hadn’t been an open book. Their signatures mostly connected when they were in battle. Their movements were almost identical back them, their thoughts complementary, his Master allowed it then, for them to lace together and work in harmony. That’s what he missed the most.

  
  


Now, he couldn’t reach him or read him as easily. Sighing loudly and getting up he went to play with the twins. At least, they were easy to get along with.

—

Back at the Senate, Padme was dealing with some papers about national security. She had been supervising the defence forces all morning and checked the fire power to see if everything was running smoothly. Ever since the discovery of links and alliances of the dark side, governments all over the Galaxy doubled their forces and came up with new strategies of resistance. Of course she didn’t favour war but she must do what she had to do for the sake of her people.

  
  


Staying with Anakin and the kids was lovely but she was still a leader. Her trips to Naboo were less frequent now but she kept contact with the politicians and representatives there. Things were simpler when you could attend reunions by hologram. Still, she missed it very much, all the green and the lakes. She had plans on taking Luke and Leia there as soon as they had more time.

  
  


Walking down the corridor, there was a familiar figure. “General Kenobi!” she said excited and waved her hand at him. They greeted each other and Padme took his offered arm in her small hand as they strolled together towards the garden.

  
  


“So, I gather you’ve been to many meetings recently,” she said. Because it was true, they met more than usual these days. She guessed Obi-Wan had lots of things to put together in the Order and even more reports to do. Anakin missed him when he was sent out on missions, Padme knew the man didn’t like to fly that much and now Ani wasn’t with him maybe he had to do it himself? Or did he get a new partner? She smirked a bit at the thought; that would make her husband really mad.

  
  


“Ah yes, this week especially has been very tiring.” She nodded as they walked through the beautiful garden. Some influential personalities greeted them with a formal wave or a small nod. “And how are the sessions going?” she asked, squeezing his arms lightly and biting her bottom lip. “Well, that you must already know. Are you looking for my version of facts, Senator Amidala?” he chuckled a little.

  
  


“Well, I know parts of it. Ani has been really quiet lately. I thought he’d open up to you, maybe?” He raised an eyebrow at her to which she blinked rapidly. “He’s been making progress alright. A little agitation here and there but other than that no major problems,” he said with a smile. Their conversation lasted about an hour before they sat on a bench close to a big water fountain.

  
  


Padme sat close to the man, she could sense a faint smell of a nice cologne on him. Was he trying to impress someone? She was very accustomed to seeing Obi-Wan flirting to get what he wanted but his actions always had a purpose. Not that he needed much effort, the man was gorgeous and anyone could admit that. His beard made him look older than he really was. She’d seen him without it during the clone wars and she had to contain the giggles because he’d looked so adorable. Stern attitude on such a young face. Anakin couldn’t grow a beard if he tried. His face just wasn’t made for it. So smooth and with soft features to stroke and rub.

  
  


Shaking the thoughts away she asked him, “Would you like to come over and see Luke and Leia? They would be very happy to be around someone new, I’m sure.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and gave it a thought. Sure, he was rather busy these days but he could use an evening out. And he hasn’t seen them since their birthday. Younglings usually cheered him up. He agreed and Padme said something about making a special Naboo dish and received a typical ‘don’t worry about it’ reply from him. They talked for about twenty minutes before Master Windu called him inside.

 

—

They were cuddled up on the sofa, Anakin’s head on her shoulder as she scratched his scalp lightly and it made him almost purr in delight. Her small feet on his thighs kneading the muscles like a cat. His mechanic hand squeezing her hips from time to time, a gentle reminder he was right there with her and very much appreciated the gesture. The twins were right beside them relaxing and almost asleep after a busy afternoon playing with their father.

  
  


“Darling,” she said kissing the tip of his nose and then his eyelids sweetly. He didn’t reply right away so she kissed his lips and moaned a bit to catch his attention. “Darling?” his wife tried again. Anakin opened his eyes slowly and looked at her beautiful face. “Yes?” “I might have invited Obi-Wan over. For dinner. Today,” she spurted out quickly and he got up like he’d just been shocked “What?! What? Why?” He was fidgeting and she could swear the young Jedi was getting a bit of colour in his cheeks. “What’s the big deal, love? He hasn’t seen the twins in a while and you know you owe him big time for keeping it a secret. And it’s been a week since you saw him because of the secret mission.” 

  
  


“Was it a secret? You didn’t say it was a secret.” “Well, it wasn’t important,” he squinted his eyes at her. Why was his Master on a secret mission? “Anyway, he is coming and you should change, perhaps?”

  
  


They got up quickly and got things prepared. The table was set beautifully and Anakin shrugged at some lit candles in the living room. He didn’t pay attention to when Padme had cooked but apparently she did and by the lovely smell coming from the kitchen. “Did you make that?” he pointed at the big platter with salad and roasted meat on top. “ Ani, you know I can’t cook, of course I didn’t. I bought it on the way. Would you fetch the wine glasses?” Would there be wine? He got them in the cupboard and set them on the table.

  
  


By the time Obi-Wan arrived they had finished the preparations and it was already dark outside. He hugged Padme and squeezed Anakin’s forearm reassuringly. They sat by the table, talked about the Senate, finances and amusing personalities they had met. Anakin missed his job so to speak, missed being around new people but at the same time he felt naked under their gaze. He watched them talk, if he didn’t know them personally and saw him from afar he’d swear they were a couple. They fit pretty well, two wonderful personalities with many interesting things to talk about. They could achieve anything if they worked really hard for it.

  
  


Padme sipped her wine elegantly and nodded to anything Obi-Wan was saying. He laughed at her witty comments, probably something acid about a politician they both knew of. She squeezed his hand when he made her giggle and they drank at the same time, taking another bite. He had to admit they looked good together and even though his wife loved his company, he could tell she missed someone to talk politics to. He understood that, they were very similar in that way. Obi-Wan looked at him with worried eyes. 

  
  


“Are you ok, Anakin?” The younger man slipped the fork into his mouth and said, “Yes, Mas-Obi-Wan. I was simply watching you talk, Padme misses ‘smart topic’ conversations,” and she laughed covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured nails. “That’s not true, you’re agreeable enough, darling,” her cheeks were flushed and she had a little bit more than she intended to. “Thank you,” he smirked and they moved to a lighter topic.

  
  


When they were done, Padme dismissed them both to see the twins and Anakin led him to their room. They had already had their supper and were making happy noises at each other. His Master smiled brightly at them and leaned down to take a better look. The other Jedi tilted his head to look at him. What he loved about the man is that he didn’t do baby talk and perhaps that was why kids loved him so much. He talked to them as little adults with adorable faces. 

  
  


“Hey Luke, are you taking proper care of your sister?” he asked as he would do to Anakin. Luke cooed at him and blinked. “Yes, you better. People tend to be irresponsible in this family,” he turned and raised an eyebrow at him and Anakin chuckled and looked down blushing. It was all the wine’s fault really.

  
  


He took them both in his strong arms and rocked them a little, gently back and forth and soon they were asleep. Anakin stood in front of him to check their eyes. “That usually never happens,” he said, stroking Leia’s head. “Well, they are high energy because of you,” he replied while putting them back in their cribs. “What do you mean?” Obi-Wan walked to him and put a hand over his heart making him close his eyes. “You signature is shaky and wild. They are your children, Anakin. They sense it. They have it too.”

  
  


His former apprentice leaned into his touch and took a step forward, feeling drawn to his presence. He leaned his head down until his forehead touched his Master’s and he stayed there, not daring to make any sudden movement that might break the connection. 

  
  


“Your walls are up,” Anakin said as making a simple observation. “You know why,” Obi-Wan sighed but didn’t make it go away. Even if his shields were up, he could still sense the younger man’s energy rippling and moving but this time as a gentle fire, just warm and not burning. “I’m sorry,” Anakin whispered and he felt his Master shudder. After so many times of saying it after disobeying him, talking back and disrespecting, this time he actually meant it.

  
  


“You’re doing good.” and those words made him shiver all over. Those were rare. His lips trembled a bit and without thinking he leaned forward to nuzzle at his Master’s beard like he’d done playfully before and the scratch of the rough texture on his smooth skin was so wonderful he wanted to hum in appreciation, he wanted to hear more, to prove he could do more, he could be better for him, for them, but before he could do anything the other took a step back and said something about leaving that made him sad all over again. Anakin didn't make a sound and just watched him go.

 

—

 

She had tied things up pretty quickly and went to join them right before she saw the scene inside through the crack of the door. Anakin was whispering something she couldn’t hear and then leaned into his Master. She held a gasp and tried to keep quiet, tilting her head to the side and squinting her eyes to see better in the dark.They didn’t move much and she couldn’t read their lips either, maybe something about walls and being very good? Suddenly, Obi-Wan moved away and her eyes widened as she quickly moved from the door and tried to look as natural as possible. The man gave her a brief kiss on her hand and left in a hurry, thanking her for everything.

  
  


She returned to the door again and knocked, warning him she was there, not to startle her husband. “Hey, love,” her voice a bit slurred from early drinking. They moved close together and she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him gently. “Are you ok?” The former Queen didn’t want to pressure him to say anything, maybe she had drunk too much and was presuming things but Anakin hid his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her sensitive skin there. 

  
  


Alright, maybe she wasn’t imagining things. They haven’t been near as physical as they used to be and the Jedi wasn’t exactly subtle when he wanted to lead things that way, always going for her neck. He tugged at her lobe and sucked slowly, licking the shell of her ear and pulling her by the hand towards the sofa.

  
  


“Anakin, what’s gotten into you?” she laughed as they fell on the soft cushions and kissed deeply, he moaned inside her mouth, sucking her bottom lip and swiping his tongue over it, pecking her again and trying to undo her unnecessarily complicated hairdo. 

  
  


“Anakin,” she said out of breath but he leaned in for another kiss, making his way inside and stroking her tongue, moving desperately over her as his fingers tangled in her strands, he tried to pull it away tugging her long hair. “Ouch! Anakin, stop. What is happening?” Padme was seriously concerned. He stopped immediately and worked his way out of her messy bun and kissed her hands, his eyes were red rimmed. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” “No, no , Ani. It’s ok, shhh. It’s ok,” She kissed his forehead and nuzzled his face. “You’re good. You’re so good to me.” He moaned, letting out a soft sigh as the politician initiated a soft kiss, then another and soon they were all over each other, hands stroking over backs and framing faces.

  
  


She could feel the wetness on her palm as they kissed passionately. She loved him so much and it was time she tested out a theory. Pulling him gently away by his hair she commanded him to undress for her. Anakin followed her order taking away piece by piece of his outfit, revealing strong broad shoulders, lovely tanned skin and very much defined abdominal muscles, that twitched under his skin and he moved to remove his pants, kicking them out of his way along with any undergarments. Padme took a moment to admire all of him. 

  
  


“Beautiful,” she whispered reaching out to touch his collarbone, moving her fingers along the hard lines of his chest and tentatively stroking his hard peaked nipples and getting a small “ah” in response. 

  
  


This was so nice. “Lie down,” she copied his request from a while ago and he did so.

Padme moved to straddle his hips to have better access to that magnificent body under her. Delicate hands continued their journey on his chest stroking and kneading, one single finger going down his lovely stomach to his belly button and going up again just to repeat the process. “Padme,” he moaned to her and that made the senator smirk. 

  
  


“Shhh,” her nails scratched him up and down leaving light red marks all over. “Arms over your head,” her voice similar to what she used at work and her order was obeyed in a beat. “What a beautiful boy you are, Ani. Lovely skin, so easy to bruise and a wonderful voice too,” her husband whimpered at that, a small “ohh” flying out of his lips. “That’s right, let me hear you.”

She continued to scratch and made her way up the new exposed skin of his perfectly strong arms, tracing the beautiful lines and making him shudder as she went to the palm of his hands, coaxing them to open and continuing until the very tip of his fingers. Padme could feel his cock getting harder and harder against her thigh, he tried to squirm to get some friction and he shook her head and said “No, not yet. Stay still,” and he nodded looking up at her with extreme adoration, his nipples were so hard and she couldn’t resist tweaking one. “Ohh, Padme.” 

  
  


“Yes?” she asked cautiously and he confirmed in a moan. She smiled and pinched the same one between her fingers and pulled it, making him sigh and throw his head back. His wife moved to the other one repeating the process and, surprisingly, she heard, “Harder, please. Ahh, Padme.” So she twisted the hard little nub and bit at his exposed neck, making his hips buck up and her little body jump. “What did I say about staying still?” she said in a stern voice back.

 

“I-I’m sorry, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop, please,” he begged. She leaned down and took his left nipple into her mouth and sucked roughly, swirling her soft tongue around it and realising it with a loud pop while her husband went “Yes, yes, yes” under his breath, his hands still up his head without moving like she ordered. That made her smirk and she leaned to give the right one the same treatment and adding a little nibbling to the edges and moaning around it. 

  
  


Anakin’s head moved from one side to another, and his legs were uneasy. She spent a few minutes playing with them, tugging and licking teasingly until he begged for her mouth on him again until she pulled away completely and Anakin groaned in frustration.

  
  


“I want you on your stomach. Can you do that for me?” Her beautiful lips were red from sucking and that made his cock twitch and leak drops of pre come. He didn’t know where she was going with it but he was very curious to find out, moving as she let him go and displaying his toned bronzed body on all fours on the sofa for her, his knees rather close together and he lowered his head and upper back to the cushions below in embarrassment.

  
  


She wasn’t entirely expecting him to actually follow her on this but every second of the new thrilling experience was setting her blood on fire. His muscled back was arched and the curve of his amazing round ass so enticing she wanted to bite it. Maybe later. 

  
  


Padme teased the back of his defined thighs and he trembled, muffled sigh against the couch, up his hips. She gripped them firmly and shifted behind him to get on her knees. Padme was considerably shorter than Anakin so the alignment wasn’t how she expected. 

 

She hummed and stepped away to disrobe quickly, her husband peeking over his shoulder to see what she was doing, catching the exact moment her lovely tits bounced out of her undershirt and soon she was naked as well.

  
  


Moving again she placed a small purple pillow under her knees and assumed position. Anakin wondered what she was doing, from what he could gather, if his wife wasn’t very clearly a female he could say she was getting ready to fuck him. That idea made him blush furiously. Would that be even possible? His hips wiggled and she gripped them again, giving his ass a light slap. “Ah, Padme,” he exclaimed in surprise, “Quiet,” she said and leaned in.

  
  


Her perfect breasts were squeezed right on his back and she kissed his neck softly, pushing the rebel strands out of the way to fist some and tug firmly so his head was pushed back. Anakin let out another moan in surprise, a low “Ohh” while her hips moved close to his and slowly, oh so tortuously showily, the beautiful woman began rocking back and forth.

It shouldn’t feel so erotic as it did but the fact was he was incredibly turned on. Her hand firmly on his hair and the steady motion of her hips created delicious friction between their skin. Padme’s other hand moved under his body to caress his stomach and moved lower and lower until she gripped his hard cock by the base and squeezed it lightly. 

  
  


“Oh-Padme. I-ah yes. Please, touch me,” he whined and she began to stroke him up and down, taking some of the pre come leaking from his head to move easier. “Oh, you’re such a bad boy,” she whispered in his ear sucking his lobe and moving faster, her hips smacking into his ass, making such dirty sounds. Padme felt so powerful over him, her handsome husband submitting to her will like this and getting so worked up over it.

  
  


He was shaking and his limbs felt so weak and incapable of holding him up. This was pure bliss. Anakin spread his legs wider, giving her more access to touch him however she wished. He moved his hips, fucking her hand and moving back to meet her thrusts. A strain of constant “ah, ahn, ah’s” leaving his mouth as she went. The movement became faster and faster and it felt so good he couldn’t last much longer. “Pa-Padme,” he called for her in the sweetest tone he could make out. 

  
  


“Yes, love?” She bent her head to give him a series of quick kisses. “Can I-oh fuck. Can I come, please?” There were tears forming in his eyes and his pretty lips were so red and plump. She’d never seen him so completely fucked out before. How could she say no to such a pretty request? “Yes, baby. Come for me.”

  
  


His body tensed and squirmed under her as he moved his hips so fast it almost knocked her out of balance. Loud moans and sighs could be heard as he came in her warm, perfect hand, shudders going through his spine as he collapsed belly down on the soft couch. “Whoa,” she said, rolling him over and lying on top of him. “That was new, Ani,” she kissed the tip of his nose as he tried to catch his breath. He nodded and kissed her again. Padme kissed him back and moved his hand lower where she was incredibly wet. “Can you help me?”

  
  


The rest of the night was just lazy rubbing and cuddling each other, enjoying their bodies and sharing kisses. She was so satisfied with her little experiment. He fell asleep on her chest, snoring lightly as she hummed happily and drifted into her own dreams not long after.

 


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!! <3

Obi-Wan was sent on another mission, but something was different this time. The Order had interrupted their training to update him on some classified data about some secret alliance. He had been on this case since Palpatine was arrested. He apologised to Anakin, informing he would be absent for undetermined time and ran off along with the other Jedi.

 

He was worried about the status of this quest. Normally, when they were together, he wouldn’t worry because he had his back and he didn’t trust Obi-Wan’s life in the hand of anyone but himself. Not in the slightest. Anakin knew how the Jedi worked. Things were always planned for the greater good, even if it meant sacrificing someone along the way, and he never agreed with that point of view. It was fair to say his choices weren’t the most lucid ones when in rage but he valued the life of the people he cherished and would do anything not to lose them.

 

After they were gone, he headed directly to the Temple, knowing Padme would be home with the kids today. He wasn’t forbidden there but some members still looked at him like he was plotting something or was about to steal some lightsaber and slaughter them all in a blink of an eye. He could see the twitch of their fingers near their weapons when he walked by and the palpable change in the Force. The young Jedi walked past the halls, trying not to draw much attention to himself and reached the research room. Luckily, there was no one by the door. He tried using his digital code to open it with no success. Of course they had blocked his ID for absolutely everything. Perfect.

 

He wondered if he actually stole a lightsaber and cut the door open if he’d get in much trouble, or worse, get Obi-Wan in trouble. He didn’t feel like listening to a giant lecture about morals and rules but he had to know more about this mission. The Order couldn’t care less about Obi-Wan, all that mattered is that he achieved his goal and nothing else. He wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Passing by the near corridor, there was a padawan he wasn’t familiar with. Maybe a new member? Younglings weren’t usually unattached to their tutors. “Hey, young one,” he said as gently as he could without sounding suspicious. That caught the boy’s attention, who turned his head and looked up at him with curious round brown eyes. “Yes, Master?” Oh well, he usually wasn’t called that, he liked this boy already. “What’s your name?” he asked him, kneeling as the kid walked towards him. “I’m Sid-Wen. You are Master-?” he expected Anakin to complete it for him but he just waved his hand telling him it wasn’t really important.

 

Anakin questioned the boy about school work and linked the subject to research. “Do you have access to the archives?” he smiled at him. “Yes, Master. Do you need anything?” Oh that was an easy one. He almost felt sorry for manipulating him.

 

“Yes, you see, I had a little problem on a mission involving fire. You know how that goes.” He winked at him playfully, earning a giggle. “And I didn’t have time to register again.” He wiggled his gloved fingers at him and said, “Burnt.”

 

His big eyes got even wider and he nodded at him, touching the device and making it beep and the door open immediately. Anakin thanked the boy and he squinted at him. “Wait a minute, aren’t you-” but the man was already gone and shut the door behind him.  
Finally alone and where he needed, he turned on one of the data machines and accessed the mission files. There were already a ton he didn’t recognise from last time he had been there. Maybe that’s why Obi-Wan had been so busy lately. His eyes scrolled rapidly over the summary of each one.

 

Most of them were investigations and searches for supposed members of a new Empire, as they had named it. Palpatine had mentioned it, being a supreme leader, taking freedom from those who didn’t deserve it. He had more friends than Anakin had imagined.

 

From what he could gather, all the planets within their reach were being checked and their leader questioned about their political allayment. He searched for his Master’s name and accessed his current location. He was heading for Dandoran. Anakin wondered if he was flying alone or actually was sharing the ship with a new partner and that thought made his blood boil.

 

He explored the file and looked for co-ordinates, memorising them, Anakin calculated how much time he would take to reach him. Apparently, there was a dark force party there. Some of them took members of the government hostage for information and Obi-Wan’s target was their leader, a commander named Daiyu. He opened the image on the file. The man had pale skin and dark eyes that seemed to be nothing but forgiving. His records listed a bunch of nameless crimes like robbery, aggression and murder.

 

Anakin turned everything off and stormed out of the room. That was it. He wasn’t leaving Obi-Wan alone with anyone who couldn’t guarantee his safety. It just wasn’t fair. He strolled towards the spaceship station, which was across the reunion saloon. He moved fast past the people to the entrance until he tripped over something. Getting up and brushing his robe he looked to see what it was and couldn’t contain his gasp. “Ma-Master Yoda,” he stuttered at the small Jedi glaring up at him.

 

“In a hurry you seem to be, Knight Skywalker,”he observed, looking the boy up and down. “Some place you need to go?” “No, no , no…I mean no.” He laughed nervously and Yoda raised a fair eyebrow at him and hummed questionably. “Looking for Obi-Wan you are, that is not new. In a mission he is but that you knew already, unless….going after him you are.”

 

“What? No, I wasn’t going anywhere I couldn’t just-“ he stopped mid sentence at the look the old Master gave him. “Alright, I am and please don’t stop me. I just want to help and I’m worried he won’t make it alone, I mean, I don’t even know who’s with him and a dark force group sounds dang-“ he paused again, realising he wasn’t supposed to know that and mumbled something about taking a guess. “Anyway, he could be in trouble and he didn’t say anything and I’m worried.”

 

“Help Obi-wan doesn’t need. Wise and cautious he is, young Skywalker,” he told him calmly and saw the desperation on the man’s face. Anakin wasn’t even trying to hide his raw emotion. Yoda could feel his force signature going wild, back and forth like fire, daring anyone to stand in his way. “Master, please,” he lowered to look into his eyes. “Let me go.” And Yoda sighed “Why?”

 

He took a deep breath and said sincerely, “Because I can’t risk losing him.” And the little Master’s eye widened a little and then closed briefly. He seemed to be analysing something for a good minute and finally said. “Go.” Skywalker thanked him and ran as Yoda opened the huge doors that guarded the ships for him to enter.

 

Taking the first good one he saw, Anakin got into the cockpit and studied the equipment quickly, turning it on, switching some buttons and pressing others until the engine was running smoothly. The ship was in the air in no time and took off to the programmed directions of Dandoran.  
—

The trip should take less time than that but apparently this model couldn’t travel any faster. Being in space alone was very boring. There was nothing to do and since the ship had been on auto-pilot there was very little activities available. Whenever he travelled with Obi-Wan, he loved to tease the man with his pilot skills, making flips and loops and driving him crazy. Not that he really wanted him to freak out but the tone he used to say, “Anakin, stop that at once,” had always been his favourite. Moreover, they usually played games and talked about a random variety of topics.

 

Right here by himself he had no choice but to stare into outer space. He had missed it a great deal, just seeing the stars, the immensity of the dark blanket covering it all and making him feel at peace. That was the best part. Suddenly the ship communicator beeped loudly and he pressed the button to allow the call to proceed and there was a little hologram version of Padme with her arms crossed. She must have tracked him down somehow.

 

“Anakin Skywalker,” she said in a very cross tone.

 

“Alright before you can say anything I’m not doing this for fun.” That didn’t help by the look on her face. “I’m going to rescue Obi-Wan. He might be in danger.”

 

“I already know what you are doing, Anakin.” “So you won’t be mad at me?” he tried. “Oh no, I will be mad at you. One: you didn’t warn me about anything and two: you didn’t even wait for me,” she said very seriously and he made a confused expression.

 

“If Obi-Wan is really in danger, why didn’t you call me? I could have helped. Now I’ll be worried about you two, how is that fair?” Padme looked actually mad at him, even though it wasn’t for the exact the reason he expected. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t think and when I hacked the system to get data on the miss-“

 

“You invaded the Jedi database, Anakin? Are you mad? That could have gone really bad! Still can, actually.” “Well, Yoda allowed it.”

 

“You’re kidding,” she snorted. “No, he actually allowed me to go so don’t worry I’ll bring him home in no time.” And that sentence made them both stop for a minute and think. How right it felt to say it and to hear it. Because if they both gave it a thought, there was absolutely no possibility of losing Obi-Wan, that wasn’t acceptable. They were accustomed to his presence and energy, enough to talk about him every day. He was part of their story and shared such a strong bond with both of them it could be considered uncommon.

 

“Then come back soon,” she said softly smiling at him. “I know you can do it.” They shared goodbyes and turned off the communicators.  
—  
Dandoran was exactly how Anakin remembered, watery and humid with lots of strange personalities. They had been there before due to illegal gambling and transportation. That had been a quick mission but it was a known place between smugglers. Anakin sneered at the thought, he hated dealing with them. All mouthy and scruffy looking.

 

He took a walk around to investigate, there was no ship visible anywhere near. He had parked his quite far from the city market, hoping no one would bother or try to trick him into buying fake parts.

 

The streets were full of beings from all around the Galaxy, he even saw a Wookie passing by and those weren’t all friendly. He stopped by in every tent to ask if anything unusual was going on around and to hear the local talk. A very tall Amani was squinting at him and called in common language. “Humanoid!” he screamed, spitting a little. “Pretty female humanoid!” he called again.

 

Anakin looked around to spot any woman but he was the only one of his species around so he got closer to him. “Hello,” he greeted waving his prosthetic hand at him. “You were calling for me? I’m a male by the way,” he laughed and the Amani looked at his form from head to toe.

 

“Lies! Males have the,” and his three long fat fingers stroked his yellowish wrinkled chin. “The fur,” he completed. Anakin shrugged. “Not all of us. Speaking of that, have you seen one, you know, with the fur?” he imitated his gesture.

 

“I could have,” he replied maliciously. “He would have been smaller,” Anakin raised his hand to the exact Obi-Wan’s height right next to him and the alien nodded.

 

“Alright, what do you want?” “Money! Give me precious coins, yes.” He named his price after some brief negotiation and the Jedi asked all he wanted to know. Apparently, his Master had headed south to an old supply building, that seemed the place smugglers liked to meet to trade coordinates and data. The creature shared the location and Anakin thanked him and walked to the pointed direction.

 

The flora agreed with him just fine. Having grown up in Tatooine, he wasn’t used to seeing so much green around. He still remembered how his jaw had dropped the instant he saw Naboo from afar, it was still one of his favourites places to be, he bet Padme missed it as well. They ought to visit it very soon, the kids would love the fresh air and the flowers. He went along the way, trying to find clues about his Master. He left no trace behind but then again he never did.

 

Obi-Wan could be very sneaky when he wanted to, invading a heavily supervised ship without being noticed, Anakin thought it to be an extraordinary ability, seen that anywhere he entered people knew he was there somehow.

 

He was wearing his black robes and no lightsaber. The Order didn’t allow him to take his back after the whole mess. To be perfectly candid, he didn’t the have a plan, he was just very sure Obi-Wan would need him there. He always did, even if he didn’t like to admit it. At those times, he missed Ahsoka so much. The young one went along with his last minute schemes without questioning. His heart clenched at the memory of her sweet doe eyes. He hoped she was getting along just fine.

 

About forty minutes strolling through a narrow path in the woods, the Jedi could see a tall structure that seemed to be abandoned. No noise could be heard from where he stood but as he approached it slowly from the back, rough voices could be detected inside. They were speaking an alien language. With his eyes closed he could feel Obi-Wan’s force signature and sent him a message through their bond.

 

‘I’m here, Help me figure out the way.’ Naturally, all he got back was agitation and a little bit of anger from his Master’s part, he seemed to send him something similar to ‘You little disobedient and insufferable boy. How many times do I have to warn you to keep distance?’ Anakin shrugged at the message and asked him if Obi-Wan was fine and unharmed, to which he didn’t exactly confirm.

 

Without waiting any longer, the younger man entered through the crushed old door. He saw some opened boxes laying around and illegal items in some of them. Maybe drugs? He wasn’t sure.  
Anakin hid in the shadows hearing the voices coming from the next room. Walking very slowly, he took a peek and saw a large group of men standing close together around a table, with a map flat on the surface. Obi-Wan was cuffed right beside them with an attentive look on his face.

 

Strolling right into the room, his footsteps could be heard and all heads turned to him, there must be around fifteen of them. “Hey, so…you kinda got my Master trapped and have some illegal stuff in your basement so I strongly suggest you surrender and let me arrest all of you.”

 

They took their weapons out, shooting at him and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin jumped and did a back flip, climbing onto a tall box and running to another as shot after shot tried to get him.  
Jumping forward and doing another flip in the air he landed in front of one of them and took away his gun, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him close to break it as the man screamed in agony. He shot four of them on their legs, running to find objects to block their attempts to hit him. “Anakin,” he heard his Master say, “lightsabers on that one.” He jerked his head towards to tallest of them, who carried a leather bag with Obi-Wan’s two lightsabers. Since he learned Jar’Kai, he had become such a battle snob but this time Anakin was actually glad he brought two.

 

Using the Force, he summoned them to his hand and turned them on. The intimidating noise of the feared weapon made them take a step back and one run away. Anakin smirked and twirled them in his hands, approaching the men who were still standing. They began to shoot at him, screaming something he didn’t understand. The young Jedi deflected the laser bullets with both sabers, spinning them along his body as easily as he would walk.

 

Anakin used their fire power against them, not aiming to kill but to immobilise them, sending the shots to feet, arms, legs and shoulders. Soon they were all laying on the ground moaning in pain. He then turned to his Master and cut his cuffs skilfully and received a disapproving glare. “What? You clearly needed my help.” He turned the lightsabers off and handed them to the other man. “I wasn’t in trouble, Anakin. I was actually hearing their plans about the dark alliance, which you kindly interrupted by making a grand entrance like you always do,” he said furiously. “I had it all under control.”

 

“Oh yeah? So where is their leader?” he snorted at him. “I would know if you hadn’t shown up and ruined everything.” “Oh,” he said stupidly, looking down. “Never mind. Help me to cuff them. I am calling the Order. We will interrogate one. Come on.”

 

Some members arrived not long after, taking the prisoners away and questioning Anakin’s presence there. Obi-Wan dismissed them and took one inside again to talk about Daiyu. Both of them made questions and he resisted for a while, until Anakin stared his threats and dislocated the man's arm and then he started talking. Their leader was hidden somewhere on the planet, waiting for someone’s command on what to do with the politicians they captured but he really didn’t know where. The older Jedi tried to use his signature mind trick on him but he truly had no clue where the other was. They handed him to the Order when they were done and headed to the woods.

 

A small camp was set there with a recently put out fire and some food. They sat there and Obi-Wan stared at him. “You are unbelievable. I told you I would be back and yet all you seem to do is panic and rush into desperate conclusions.” He unpacked some bread and tossed a piece to Anakin, who caught it in the air and smirked. “Yeah, but I was able to locate you soon enough. You could use my tracking skills,” he replied taking a bite of it and chewing loudly.

 

Obi-Wan sighed and rested his back on a rock moaning at something. Anakin’s eyebrow quirked up and he crawled to him and asked if something was wrong. His Master shook his head but moaned again. The younger one removed the hand firmly placed on his ribs and saw blood.

 

“You are hurt?! And didn’t tell anyone? What were you thinking?“ his voice was alarmed as he made Obi-Wan take off his robe, exposing the firm chest and abdomen slicked with sweat and Anakin couldn’t say he wasn’t a little bit distracted, he knew very well the man was very handsome but he was always such a prude about showing skin, Anakin rarely got to see anything.

 

He was very comfortable with the notion that he was attracted to many different genders. He fell in love with Padme because of her spirit really and of course her angel sculpted face had a contribution too but it was mostly her fire that made him crazy about her. He’d never been with someone with the same gender like Padme. She’d had several girlfriends and she’d told him without shame, she liked girls a little bit more but he had been special.

 

Sure, he had made out with a guy drunkenly at a bar before as a padawan but that didn’t count, he guessed. Obi-Wan was a man. A very strong and responsible man. He wondered if he had been with anyone before. He knew of his affections for Satine but other than that he never attempted anything.

 

“Your thoughts are disturbingly loud, Anakin. Honestly,” he reprimanded him and Anakin blushed. He searched Obi-Wan’s things for healing herbs and alcohol and found them in a white bag. He took some cotton out, along with the liquid and sterilised the wound as his Master let out a loud hissing sound. It wasn’t that bad, just a superficial cut, nothing more. He added some smashed plants into it gently and wrapped a cloth around his body.

 

He had removed the gloves and his flesh hand could feel the warmth of his skin, he was so hot. He finished it smoothly and checked him for other injuries. “I’m fine, Anakin,” he said in a monotonous tone.

 

“You are now,” he grinned. Obi-Wan questioned him about how he was able to come and Anakin told him the whole story. He supposed Padme would be pissed at him but he just told him she was very ok with it and wished him luck. They shared info about the dark organisation and theories about where Daiyu could be. The night fell and soon the sky was covered with bright stars.

 

“I missed this,” Anakin said looking at him fondly and Obi-Wan returned his gaze saying, “Me too,” making the boy's eyes widen in surprise. So Anakin got closer to him until their shoulders touched and closed his eyes, his Force signature concentrated around his Master, gently dancing around him as he would do when he wanted his attention. It was bright and wild and vivid and it was so happy, happier than he had been in a while.

 

The other man sighed and closed his eyes. Finally, finally letting his walls down, his peaceful mark close to his and Anakin embraced it quickly and desperate like always, tangling around him and calming himself down. It felt perfect and right, so complete.

 

Obi-Wan knew this wasn’t common. They weren’t supposed to connect like this. It was too emotional. Maybe in battle it was ok but like this, it meant so much more than simple strategy. With orders and missions he could do very well but when it came to affections he always preferred to keep his distance. It made everything easier. However, Anakin wasn’t easy. He was like fire. If you got too close the boy could consume you. His need for love and approval was higher than any being he had encountered. So needy. His former padawan fell asleep soundly, his head on his shoulder and arms cuddled together. The older man sighed and swore the boy would be the death of him.


	8. One Shot

The weather was hot and the typically humid air of the planet made it even worse to get trough morning time. There were mosquitos everywhere and sometimes when they walked around, one of them ended up with their foot stuck in the mud. Insects usually didn’t bother Anakin but they started being a problem when an abnormally large one bit him on his calf and it itched non stop. Obi-Wan was quiet during their journey, while Anakin talked most of the time about irrelevant things that lead nowhere at all.

 

 

Their gathered clues and the information they had gotten from the Order pointed West, where some civilians had seen suspicious actions take place, like groups of unusual men carrying heavy boxes around and a foreigner dressed in black meandering about. They took the ship Anakin had picked and flew towards the direction, landing on a safe spot in the middle of the woods so no one would see them coming or startle anything.

 

 

“So what do you think he is trying to transport that is so precious?”Anakin asked, pushing leaves and sticks out of his way as they went ahead. They had found only illegal weapons and some drugs to produce adrenaline when they caught the crew in the old basement. They have been wondering what Daiyu could be after that was worth so much trouble. “ Maybe parts of something”, Obi-Wan observed. The travel history of the criminal suggested he had been around several systems to get specific items here and there. It indicated he was building something, or getting them for someone.

 

 

They had been looking for isolated bases, where one could easily come and go without being noticed. There were no ships around or strange activity yet. It was almost afternoon when they reached a clear part of the woods, where the trees weren’t so closer together. They stopped to look around. About five minutes of walking ahead Anakin noticed some marks on the floor. Kneeling down to analyse them, he noted they were freshly made and lead to a narrow and almost unnoticeable path around large rocks. The younger Jedi called for Obi-Wan to take a look and they followed the indicated way, where some scattered footsteps still lied around.

 

 

It was almost night time when they saw something similar to a small building in the distance. Nearby, there was a middle sized transportation ship and some men taking heavy loads around. Their capes floated on the wind. They walked on a straight line to some kind of passage and entered the building soundly.

 

“Well, there it is. How do we get in? Do we wait?” Anakin asked handing the binoculars to the other man, who took a peak of the scenario ahead. “ No,they are probably planning to leave soon, people already noticed their presence here, maybe the local authorities will show up soon. It looks like an abandoned factory. Whatever they are taking inside came from the outer part of the planet.”, “How do you know that?”, his former padawan asked squinting to get a better view of the content.

 

“The symbols on the boxes.” he said without further explanation and Anakin just looked at him with admiration in his eyes. Sometimes he forgot Obi-Wan has been around a lot and knew several languages, including signs and symbols.

 

“Alright, what’s your plan?” he asked as they both hid behind the fallen tree.

 

“ We have to sneak in and not drawn attention to ourselves,” he looked at Anakin in that particular part and the young man raised an eyebrow at him. “ You go and get your hands on the mysterious load, get one sample and destroy the others. I’ll go after Daiyu.”

 

“What? Why do I have to do the boring part. Besides, you could use my help,” he smirked.

 

“I am already using your help, Anakin. If I remember correctly you weren’t even supposed to be here.” and that made him quiet for a while.

—

 

They had prepared themselves and left later on. Anakin took the back course and made his way through the guards with no major problems. Most of them were taking a time out anyway and passing by was really a piece of cake, he had to handle so much worse with some spaceships, those were hard to get in. The door was guarded by three of them. They seemed to be talking. He wish he had his stunt gun right now because that was always useful. He closed his eyes and felt the Force around him. Using field manipulation he felt their minds, the conversation was shallow, something about personal plans. Anakin moved his hand slightly suggesting sleepiness, their thoughts fogged and within a minute they were on the floor lost in their dreams. Obi-Wan used that on him as a child many times, it was only natural for him to know the little trick by heart.

 

 

He got to the door and looked at the lock. It seemed some kind of DNA recogniser. Maybe digital? He dragged one of the sleeping guards closer and touched one of his fingers to it. The door made some strange noises that seemed to come from within and opened slowly. Nice. Leaving the man again, he entered and closed it behind him.

 

 

The young Jedi took a look inside. The loads that had been taken inside were there pilled on top of each other. Taking the lightsaber Obi-Wan had landed him, Anakin turned it on as the powerful sound vibrated through the walls. He choose a single box to inspect and cut a hole into it skilfully fast, spinning the saber in his hand and making the lost piece fly to the other side of the room.

 

 

A dim glow came form inside. That was unusual. He expected to find more guns or maybe ammo. Getting closer he saw orbs of light. They carried some kind of energy that sparkled and took different shapes from time to time. This item was used to load some very heavy equipment and were rare to be seen around, maybe a huge weapon or machine. Anakin touched one with his mechanic hand and lifted it. It was light and continued to glow. He gently placed it inside his lather bag after wrapping it in a cloth. Obi-Wan had instructed him to destroy the rest but that couldn’t be done unless he wished for an explosion. He kneeled down and turned on the portable communicator. After some minutes someone picked up and it was R2D2.

 

 

“Buddy!” he said happily and R2 replied with excited beeping sounds, twirling around. “I’m happy to see you too. How are things?” the droid said something about being busy but extremely bored without him and that made him smile brightly. “ Alright, listen. I need your help.Obi-Wan and I found suspicious items in Dandoran. It’s some kind of charger for a weapon or something. There are many of them and I would like you to inform Master Windu or someone close, ok?”

 

R2 beeped questionably at his Master. “ Yes, I came after him, he needed me," then it beeped happily. “We will see each other soon. Can you do that for me? It has to be picked up. I’m sending you our coordinates.”

 

 

He turned off the communicator and explored the place. All cargo seemed to be the same. There was no one in the room so he got to the next door and opened by busting it open with the saber. Obi-Wan has been right, it was an old factory. It seemed like a perfect place to build small ships, some pieces were still rotting around and Anakin pitted the wasted potential. He loved building things and there were some quality stuff there that were just abandoned.

 

 

From somewhere near he heard a fighting sound. He turned his head and ran towards it, there were stairs that lead to another big room. He found men walking around and they screamed something when them saw the Jedi. Anakin turned the lightsaber on and protected himself form the shots, running to the opposite side. Then he could detect a loud groan and some disturbance in the Force. His Master was in danger.

 

 

Not really caring about the guards now, Anakin just spun around and cut off one man’s hand, making his weapon fall to the floor. The others were startled as their companion groaned in pain holding the cut limb close to his chest. The Jedi ran and kicked one in the chest and injured another on the way. He took them down quickly enough and made it to the other room.

—

When Anakin got to the machinery station, Obi-Wan and Daiyu were already there. Apparently, the commander was not so dull as they had previously imagined. They were standing in a metal platform and duelling with their lightsabers. They were many people familiar with the art that belonged in no academy. His lightsaber was red like Palpatine’s and they banged against each other with every precise strike. Obi-Wan’s fight style was elegant and fluid, he moved his body gently through the motions of his enemy and carried his weapon with accuracy as he defended himself from each attack and moved ahead when the opportunity presented itself. Daiyu was brute and raw, using his strength to strike against the Jedi, groaning as he went with little success to hit his Master.

 

 

They moved quickly back and forth on the platform, the sound of the swords meeting echoing in the room. Obi-Wan made a rapid move, twirling his saber and hitting his side, the man moaned in pain and tried to mimic the movement but his Master jumped back and spun in the air blocking it. He loved seeing Obi-Wan fight, during trainings he put on a show and he kind of regretted having his other saber now because he worked hard when battling with two of them.

 

 

He climbed on the objects lying around and jumped to the occupied ground raising his weapon at their rival , who looked back to see the other Jedi in attacking position. He groaned and tried to defend himself as both of them leapt forward to take him down. In a sudden movement while Anakin made to hit him, Daiyu swinged back and got Obi-Wan’s ribs where he had been cut earlier. His Master took a step back, falling backwards. Anakin stopped and went running to him to check if he was ok and the criminal took the opportunity to escape.

 

 

“Master, are you ok? Are you bleeding? Let me see,” he turned him into his arms to check the injury but Obi-Wan stopped him, getting up as Anakin hooked his arm gently around his waist.

 

“I’m fine. He headed to the ship outside. Is there anything you can fly?” Anakin nodded. He had seen a park with small ships on the way in.

 

 

Running to the exit and fighting some of the crew, each got into a small racer and took off, following Daiyu’s path. Anakin turned on the speaker switching a blue button right beside the controller. “Master, he headed East. I can see the rout, follow me,” Obi-Wan confirmed and got close behind. They went ahead to get a glimpse the back of the ship not far away.

 

 

Even though Obi-Wan didn’t mind flying it still made him a little nervous, Nothing he couldn’t handle, just a little shake of his hands now and then. Everything was running smoothly until his entire ship trembled and red lights began to go off informing it had been hit. Behind them, a troop of the dark forces rose and started shooting. Obi-Wan tried to stop it from free falling. One wing had been compromised.

 

 

Meanwhile Anakin was on Daiyu’s path, shooting and spinning, trying to reach him. They caught up after some minutes and the young Jedi was able to align both of them, bumping onto the bulky ship and hitting the engine. Smoke started flowing all around them. Anakin shoot the main pieces and the bigger ship spun without direction, hitting the ground of the planet and exploding. He laughed and cheered. That had been easy but then again, there were only a few that could match his pilot abilities.

 

 

“Master, I got him. Did you see that? That was so easy. Master?” Anakin’s happy tone died pretty quickly when no reply came. “ Obi-Wan?” he tried again and got back to look for his ship. He saw no trace of him anywhere in the sky. The stars were bright and he could see clearly but there was no longer a twin racer beside him. “Master, can you hear me? I can’t get your location.” his voice was shaky now.

 

 

Daiyu’s companions were still flying though, and tried to get clear shots at him. With his mind racing and heart punning he managed to dodge away from them, shooting back and blowing one by one. They fell on the ground exploding loudly and smashing pieces all over. Fire spread and smoke made the atmosphere foggy and clouded. “ Master, where are you?” he shouted at the speaker , banging his metal hand against the console and breaking some minor buttons. He continued to call for him and search around. Nothing.

 

 

He opened up the tracking system and typed Obi-Wan’s ship code to get his localisation. After some seconds of research, in which the Jedi tapped his fingers violently against the cold wall, a beeping sound announced it had found it, fallen near the woods. “ No, no, no,” he whispered under his breath, driving and parking in front of the destroyed machine. It was completely wrecked.

 

 

He got off of his own, running and breathing heavily. His vision was narrowed down to the centre, the edges were smudged and he started to feel dizzy. He had lost him when they took off. How didn’t he notice that? He felt his chest clench. The smoke filled his lungs and he coughed, his eyes starting to water. The world was spinning fast and suddenly it was a hard task to walk straight.

 

 

A thousand thoughts started to flow through his head. Anakin was afraid to look for him and find his body, lifeless on the ground, perhaps burnt. What if he had been right all along? And didn't need Anakin after all and all of this mess caused his death. The young man felt wetness on his cheeks and realised he had started crying. He wiped them away but they continued to come, thick and extremely unsetting. He couldn’t lose him, just like he could lose Luke and Leia and Padme.

 

 

He searched for his force signature desperately, his own rippling wildly through the wind in a pleading cry. Despair took over and slowly turned into panic. Anakin started to shake and gasp for air when he saw it.

 

 

A body laying on the grass. It was not moving. His heart missed a beat and he gathered all the energy he had left to run and kneel beside him. He quickly checked for missing limbs but everything was in place. He lifted Obi-Wan’s upper body close to his and held him against his chest. Taking his flesh hand to his Master’s neck, he tried to catch his pulse. The new formed tears dropped onto the unconscious face, dripping over his cheek.

 

 

He felt it. It was weak but it was there. The small 'thud thud’ against his skin. His let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding back and smiled, touching their foreheads together and whispering softly at him. “ Wake up, please. Don’t leave me here like this. You have to wake up and make a stupid corny joke about how irresponsible I am, please”. His force signature was coaxing Obi-Wan’s to wake up and join him but he only felt a dim stream pulsing weakly.

 

 

Then he heard a small groan and lifted his head. Obi-Wan had opened his eyes slowly, eyelids fluttering and adjusting to the light. He looked at Anakin and the corner of his mouth quirked up. “ You were right. I could use your tracking abilities."

 

 

Anakin stared at him and swore he simply couldn’t describe his feelings but he was sure he had experienced it before. Sparks blowing in his chest and blood rushing to his face when he looked into his Master’s mesmerising eyes. He was here and he was alive and delivering a stupid line he loved so much. He loved all of it, He loved Obi-Wan being alive. The boy didn't know why or what took over him but he leaned in and kissed him.

 

 

 With eyes closed he saw stars. Just like the first time he kissed Padme but completely different. Obi-Wan’s lips were so soft and a little chapped but it felt so wonderful. He wanted to freeze that moment in time so he could hold on to it forever. He felt his Master’s energy going around, confused and questioning. Anakin moved, tilting his head and oh so gently kissing over his bottom lip, sucking slightly and moving to the upper one. He brought his hand up to the man’s face and pulled him closer. It was bliss. His beard tickling his smooth face and he couldn’t resist rubbing on it just a little. Just for a second. He was allowed to, he deserved that. He wanted more. he kissed him again, lost in sensation and whispered . “I want you so much.”, his voice dripped with desire, coming from somewhere deep within.

 

 

“Anakin, stop,” the voice said bringing him back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked at him, watery and blinking in confusion, searching for a comforting answer, inspecting his face. Anakin had just realised he hadn’t kissed him back. He became too aware of their closeness. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed and got up slowly. “ That cannot happen,” he said simply as he would tell his former padawan his plan wasn’t successful.

 

 

However, he wasn’t prepared for the expression on the younger Jedi’s face. He was so hurt, deeply so. How could he deny him? He could see his heart breaking through his eyes and it crushed him just as much as it did to Anakin. He stood up and started to walk back to the abandoned factory without looking back, leaving the boy alone where he had been just seconds ago.

—

Five days later, they were both back in the Temple. Most of the Jedi had not approved of Yoda’s decision to let Anakin go. Nonetheless, they had returned with the energy orb sample, took possession of all the illegal cargo and freed the captive politicians, so their victory was welcome. Master Windu returned Anakin’s lightsaber to his hands after they reported to the Council and thanked them for their efforts, even if not so graciously so.

 

 

Their journey back had been one of the most unbearable situations Anakin had face in his entire life. Since the kiss, Obi-Wan wouldn’t even look at him and only talked to the younger man when it was extremely necessary. He had even avoided warning him about a possible dangerous path full of meteors, just not to listen to his voice. Yoda’s ears had twitched when them both entered the room and without a doubt some had picked on the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

 

 

The boy was completely devastated inside and tried his best to keep a cheerful face at his return to the Order. Obi-Wan only stayed for a couple of hours in the building before taking his leave like he was desperate to away from him as soon as possible. He wished he couldn’t feel a thing. Embarrassment, guilt and pain flooded his mind and he headed home no longer after.

 


	9. Realisation

Frustration was probably the word that fitted best for the situation Anakin was currently in. Returning to the Jedi Order brought some relief back into his mind and sure, it was very satisfying to walk among the great again. The first thing he had done when full access was regained, was claim R2D2 back. The droid had beeped and rolled around him, telling his original Master every piece of gossip there was to know. He had laughed and petted him on the head, promising he would never go away for long again.

 

 

The classes were full this time of the year, it was changing season for the younglings and they were doing tests and exams non-stop. Those who had achieved the appropriate age were being selected to be designed to their Masters. If they were lucky enough they would end up with someone kind like Adi Gallia. Padawans seemed to like her well enough. Most of them were afraid to be picked by a strict tutor and it was understandable he guessed, if he was their age again he would be very much intimidated by Master Windu.

 

 

Thinking back at those days, he remembered fondly when Qui-Gon had took him in and convinced the Council to let him train among the Jedi. He had always meant trouble in their eyes, whose suspicious thoughts had only been confirmed when he'd let his emotions take the best of him and almost turn himself into another person.

 

 

He hadn’t chose Obi-Wan, nor his old Master chose him. It just happened after the tragedy that was Jinn’s death. He could recall his best friend’s young face when they first met. So naive back them, he used to smile a lot more. When Obi-Wan was around his age he took him to see the waterfalls and honestly, the image of something so powerful and graceful was still imprinted into his memory. Kenobi had taught him all about herbs that could heal and flowers that could kill , even though they looked so harmless and pretty. He'd always been by his side, teaching fighting skills and concentration tips. Even when he lost himself he was there to pick him up.

 

 

So he honestly didn’t know why it took so long for him to realise all those feelings inside meant something really obvious. Anakin loved him. Loved him with all his heart like he loved Padme. He wanted Obi-Wan close at all times like he had been but now he longed for more. Knowing he couldn’t have him destroyed the boy inside. Obi-Wan didn’t desire him back and now he couldn’t even look at his face without fidgeting and slurring awkwardly.

 

 

He admitted, maybe he should have waited not act upon raw emotions like he did but that wasn’t in his nature. He kissed him because he felt like doing it. Because it felt right to do it. Because it felt so good. All he could think about was the sensation of having the man close him, the softness of his lips and the sweet burn of his beard against his face. The joy in his heart and he found him well and alive, pliant in his arms with that handsome face smiling at his own corny line.

 

 

Anakin sighed, tightening up a loose screw on the ship he had been working on since this morning. Fixing things helped him to relax and at least his hands did good on metal parts, instead of messing things up with human relationships. R2 was helping, handing him some lost pieces and chatting occasionally. The night after the mission was still fresh in his mind, coming back home to Padme and holding her close, stroking her gorgeous hair and seeing the kids again. It had been wonderful but it was also off.

 

 

Had he cheated on his wife? What would she think of him if she knew what he had done back in Dandoran? He already felt guilty enough at the thought of shaking things up with Obi-Wan, he couldn’t take being an unfaithful husband. They were always very honest about their relationship. Since they got married at a very young age, most of the things they had done together were firsts for the both of them. Padme was the person he had trusted enough to let go and go all the way when he was just a boy and she didn’t have much experience with the opposite gender too. It was all wonderfully new, with lots of possibilities to try out.

 

 

Anakin never consider feeling attraction to a person out of his marriage. Of course, they checked girls out together and more than once his wife had suggested inviting someone in but the fact was they didn’t share a connection strong enough to make it, so it was only a fantasy they left for imagination. The Jedi never thought the person he would want besides his perfect Padme would be a man, and on top of that, his best friend. That complicated things in one’s head. A lot.

 

 

To be honest, the boy didn’t even know if Obi-Wan had someone in his life before he had taken Anakin as his padawan. Back in the Clone Wars he knew about Satine, whom his Master shared some kind of connection with, even though it was based on bantering and trading offensive comments to one another, but he was aware he felt something for her. Obi-Wan was the kind of person who loved to be surrounded with intelligent people, their company made him unbelievably happy. It was this way with Padme, he thought. However, when he had asked if they ever shared more than words in the past, he only glared at him and disapproved of his curiosity, leaving his apprentice intrigued about the whole story.

 

 

In missions they’ve been together he’d seen the man flirt his way into situations. He was good with people that way and his victims fell for it every time. It must be his annoyingly sexy accent. That could convince anyone to do whatever he wanted. Also his eyes were so captivating you couldn’t stop looking at them when he talked, even if it was some boring matter, as it usually was, you just kept looking, hypnotised, His beard made him look older than he really was but it gave some maturity to his persona. He had felt it against his skin so many times before, when they had been trapped together in a small room and were obligated to stay close and quiet until the place was safe enough to leave. He had felt it against the back of his neck when they were hanging off a cliff and Obi-Wan had to hold himself on him for dear life. And most recently, he felt it agains his cheek while kissing his perfect hot mouth, it had tickled and sent shivers all over his body, making him want to moan against him just so he knew how hot he thought Obi-Wan was.

 

 

And perfect, now he had another problem in his pants to deal with. R2 beeped at him angrily, indicating he was doing something very wrong to the ship. “ Oh, I’m sorry buddy. I was distracted.” he undid it quickly and lied on the ground, looking at the metallic ceiling of the room. Perhaps his old Master hadn’t returned his kiss simply because he didn’t enjoy the company of men? Not that he was completely uncomfortable by it, he had seen Obi-Wan flirt with young guys to get data but other than that no comments about male individuals being attractive. At least he knew he was quite a catch, Padme had confirmed that, so perhaps he wasn’t into it?

 

 

R2 appeared before his eyes beeping softly. “No, I’m not done yet. There are some parts missing,” another beep came. “ We will finish it tomorrow, alright?” his prosthetic hand touched the droid in a gesture of a affection and he seemed satisfied by it. Anakin organised the place before taking off home.

—

 

Padme had been busier than she ever thought she would be. The twins were agitated and even with her friend’s help they were hard to deal with. Maybe it was the cramps phase? She didn’t know. Most of the nights she stayed up, signing papers and reading articles while taking care of them. Usually, Luke was the one who slept more during the day but that had changed and now he wanted to be close to her at all times. Leia was more independent and found her own amusement in colourful toys.

 

 

The door opened and Anakin strolled in, carrying some mechanic ship parts. Padme raised an eyebrow at him. It’s been a while since he actually spend time building and fixing things. That made her smile at the memory of how they met.

 

“Hey Ani” she said. Her voice was tired and slightly nasal like, maybe she was starting to get a cold. He waved at her and greeted his beautiful wife with a loving kiss and them pecked her cheeks and nose as well, making her giggle. “How was your day?”she asked handing him Luke and watching her husband hold the boy close and bite softly on his chubby arm. “ Darling, don’t bite” she said signing a paper on her lap.

 

“They are so soft. I can’t resist. Isn’t that right boy?” Luke looked at him with a vacant expression and tried to grab at his nose.

 

 

“ It was good I guess. The Council is still holding some missions back from me but other than that there’s nothing new.” he replied rocking Luke back and forth. ‘Where’s Leia?”

 

“She is playing in the room. That one will be hard to deal with. So much personality”, she laughed continuing to work.

 

“Well, she got it from someone” he said humorously, making her looked at the boy “What’s that supposed to mean, Skywalker?”

 

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind me.” .

 

They finished their daily 'to do' list together and prepared dinner, as they knew, talking about news and gossip, which was one of their favourites things to do. Padme seemed to be impartial about personal lives at the Senate but she was actually tuned into off topics.

 

“And then, can you believe he actually cheated on his wife with his assistant? I mean, we all saw it coming from their shared glances but could they be more obvious?" she laughed and Anakin chocked on his wine.

 

“Darling, are you ok?” she asked in a worried tone, sipping her own glass.

 

“Yes, fine. Great even”, he laughed a little nervously at her and she shrugged but continued to tell the story anyway.

 

“So, apparently they had known each other for a long time and worked together for years!” she exclaimed, taking a bite. “ And it all started when they were out on a business trip.” Padme went on and on and Anakin was sweating in his robes. He finished his glass in one shot, drinking it all and pouring more in. Her tone was so disapproving and she stressed the word ’terrible’ a lot while going at it. When he looked down, he was done with another glass in record time. Hands started to shake a little and at this point he was just nodding at her while thinking how much he had messed up.

 

 

When they were finished, both cleaned everything quickly and she got closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The former Queen got on her tip toes to kiss at his jaw slowly, humming as she went for his lovely lips, coaxing him to join her little game. Anakin stroked her hair and pulled Padme close, kissing her cheek and nuzzling at her, to which she smiled and whispered softly “I love you”, kissing him again. The boy returned her affections, pressing their lips together more firmly, moving his head to gain more access to her beautiful red mouth, sucking on her bottom lip and tasting the wine on her. She felt perfect. Perfect and sweet, she was everything he had asked for and more. So gentle and kind and sexy. Her breasts pressed against his chest, starting to make him hard in his pants.

 

 

The memories from earlier on flashed back into his mind. He remembered a much different kiss. Instead of soft smooth skin he felt the wonderful burn of a beard and the coopery taste of that mouth on him, how good it had felt to hold someone so strong right next to him. How he had wanted more, to take the ruined robes off and kiss the scarred firm chest, make him gasp , forget all about that proper tone he loved to use. Kiss his neck and collarbone and feel big hands on his waist, grabbing at his sides, demanding and gentle at the same time. Because he would be so gentle with him, he had no doubt. Anakin wanted to mess that perfect combed hair, make the man look wild like no one had seen before, only for his selfish pleasure. Lay him on their huge bed and touch his beautiful tanned skin, feel the hard muscles of his abdomen and thighs, moving up to touch him where he was so hard and big.

 

 

He pulled back from their kiss gasping for air. Padme looked at him questionably and he almost yelled unnecessarily loud. “I kissed Obi-Wan” and looked straight at her. Her pretty eyes widened almost comically so. If he wasn’t so nervous and covered in sweat he would laugh at her face. Her lips formed a perfect ‘O’ as she blinked rapidly, opening and closing her mouth, trying to reply but having difficulty finding words to express her shock.

 

 

“You kissed Obi-Wan?”she repeated calmly. Anakin nodded, combing his wild strand back him his fingers and taking deep breaths in. “You kissed Obi-Wan.” came again and he could actually feel the blood rushing, making his face look like a tomato. A rather guilty and embarrassed tomato. “You, Anakin Skywalker, kissed Obi-Wan Kenobi, your previous Master, ambassador of the Jedi Code and good morals” she said and the tone was quite different. Her mouth was moving and quirking up. Her body was shaking slightly as he looked at her up and down and nodded cautiously. And in that moment, Padme began to laugh uncontrollably, covering her mouth and wiping tears from her eyes.

 

 

Anakin was confused, he was genuinely confused. From all the reaction he had imagined, this wasn’t one he could have foreseen. “ Padme,” he tried but she shushed him, holding one finger up.

 

“You kissed Obi-Wan on your mission. How did that happen?”she seemed to be calmer now and was looking at him with a curious expression. “Well, I thought I lost him during the crash. His ship was destroyed by the dark side crew” the Knight explained, not liking to remember how he had felt in that moment. “And I went looking for him but couldn’t find it anywhere. I was afraid he had….been gone.” he completed and felt her hand on his shoulder, the stunning face completely different from seconds ago.

 

 

“I found him on the ground, hurt but very much alive and I thought that,” he took a deep breath, “ I thought I had seen the last of him but he was just right there next to me and I wanted it to be this way forever, so I kissed him,” the Jedi finished and looked down. Padme could see her husband was actually quite embarrassed and smiled a little, lifting his chin up. He was almost tearing up and she leaned in kissing his pouty mouth softly.

 

“It’s because you love him, Ani. We want people we love near us, always." the senator moved closer to embrace him again.

 

 

“You are not mad?”, he asked, still feeling a bit confused by the reaction. He expected her to be hurt or disappointed in him but there she was, holding him close and whispering loving words.

 

“No, I’m not mad. I’m surprised you didn’t see it sooner. You had been in love with your Master since you were a teenager” that made him gasp again, looking down in shock.

 

“What? I haven’t been…in love with Obi-Wan since I was-”

 

“Oh please”, she rolled eyes at him. “Anyone can see it, darling. You are not exactly the best at hiding emotions, you know that,” she tipped his nose with an index finger, smiling.

 

 

“ You know I love you, Padme.” he kissed her forehead, afraid of those feelings making connections inside him and yes, he felt strongly towards Obi-Wan too, but he desired his wife all the same.

 

“Yes, I know,” she kissed him again. “But you love him too.” the senator massaged the back of his neck, making the boy almost purr in delight. He closed their distance, pressing foreheads together.

 

“Don’t stop” he pleaded, loving the sensation of being touched like that.

 

 

“I won’t.” she whispered and hid her face in his neck, kissing his sweaty skin, tasting the saltiness and peppering sweet pecks up and down, passing to his pulsing point and suckling a little, feeling the warmth of him, his body shuddering. Her nails scratched at his back, coaxing a moan out of him. They moved to their bedroom and stumbled to their bed, lying lazily and sharing deep kisses, whispering adoring words against each other’s lips.

 

 

Padme managed to take his clothes off skilfully, running her delicate hands over his chest. “ Those are new”, she traced a recent formed scar over his collarbone as he hissed lightly. “ Does it hurt?” he shook his head no and she continued to map his skin, first his exposed neck. Anakin granted her full access by tipping his head back on the pillows and letting her tease and scratch it. It reminded her of petting a very needy little kitten. She wouldn’t be surprised if low vibrations came from his throat right now. His shoulders were broad and Padme took her time taking the tension off him, kneading at some knots there as he relaxed under her.

 

 

The politician kissed the centre of his chest, some bruises were there were starting to heal. She pressed them lightly and he bucked up. Wrapping her arms around him, she explored the muscles on his beautifully defined back and squeezed at his sides, making Anakin shiver with need. She was so good. Touched him so right. Her long hair tickled the skin on his hips, making him squirm. “You’re so responsive,” she whispered at him and bit at his shoulder.

 

 

Straddling his hips, she got on top of him and got rid of her upper garments, exposing her chest and making her breasts bounce lovingly. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Padme leaned into him and pressed their torsos together. The contact of skin against skin was everything e craved, his strong arms held her close as they kissed. “ What did it feel like?” she asked grinding against him, his hard cock brushing on her thigh and she smirked at him.

 

 

“Wha-what?” he half moaned, following her movements and rolling his hips up. Their slick skin made the process much easier and she sighed each time her sensitive spots were rubbed just right against his leg.

 

“How did it feel to kiss your Master?” she said in a seductive tone and mimicked the bouncing moves when she rode him.

 

“It felt-“, he took a breath in, helping her to remove the rest of the dress, leaving his wife gloriously naked above him, “ It felt so hot and…right. I wanted to touch more.” he confessed in a whisper bringing her close and reaching his metal hand around her ass to spread her thighs a little.

 

“Does he taste good?” her lower body rubbing up and down on his hard abdomen. She was slick and dripping wet, he could feel it all over his stomach, the velvety soft skin of her pussy against him.

 

 

The prosthetic fingers managed to get close to her entrance and tease it with the cold pads. She moaned loudly in surprise but rocked back against them. He took that as a ‘go ahead’ sign and put one inside, sliding so easily it made him groan. “Yes," he responded at last, gently moving in and out to her. Anakin wished he could feel her inside with that hand but there were some pros about having a ‘enhanced’ limb really, so he couldn’t complain much. “ He tasted like cooper because of…oh, the blood. A bit metallic and…ah, yes, minty.” that made her giggle.

 

“I thought so.” and gasped when another finger joined in, she smiled dirtily and threw her head back riding them like she did when she was on his cock, so beautiful, the movement making her whole body bounce along.

 

 

“You thought so?” he asked, making an effort to remove the last bit of clothing he still had on and whimpered when his painfully hard cock touched soft skin.

 

“Well, yeah. Ah so good. To the left please, love. Ohh, yes that’s it. Keep going,” she lost focus for a moment and them answered. “I think every being on the Republic…ohh Ani, has thought about kissing General Kenobi”.

 

 

His fingers picked up the pace, fucking her harder and eliciting the sweetest noises out of her lips. “Are you serious?” he asked, feeling a little less guilty about his urges. Padme kissed him passionately, sucking on his tongue messily and bitting at his lip.

 

“Deadly,” she laughed in the middle of a moan. “ You want to fuck me?" she inquired seriously to which the Knight nodded rapidly.

 

 

The senator’s hair was a complete mess just the way he loved it. Her curls wild and some strands almost glued to her forehead because of her transpiration. She got off him and lied on the soft mattress, opening her legs in an elegant and cat like movement, inviting him in. “ Don’t you want me to?” he asked lowering his head closer to her the spot between them. She shook his head. “ No, I want you now,” she said hotly and pulled him by the hair, sharing another kiss.

 

 

His wife kindly guided him inside slowly, while they looked into each other’s eyes with pure desire, fire rushing through their veins. She hummed lowly, whispering something similar to, “You feel so good. I want it all, darling,” at him as he tried to stay calm and in the moment. After some brief minutes of adjustment she was happily filled by his thick cock, and praising his considerate gesture of waiting for her to be comfortable. Her beautiful hands petted him all over, leaving pretty marks on his back as she got lower to squeeze his firm perfect round ass. Anakin moaned at that and started to move oh so slowly.

 

 

“ I would have liked to…hmm, see that,” she moaned against his mouth, rocking along with him. It took some seconds to register her words through the pleasure “ See what?” he kissed her sweetly, moving his hips skilfully back and forth. Being a Jedi and having intense physical training had it’s perks. “ See you kissing General Kenobi,” she whispered against his cheek, biting it softly.

 

“It would be so hot. I bet you liked the feeling of his beard across your smooth gorgeous face, didn’t you?” her long nails scratched him right above the lovely burn and he shuddered all over, fucking her faster, as continuous 'ah, ah , ah' noises came out of his lips.

 

“Yes, you did”, she was delighted, laughing in ecstasy and matching his pace, feeling so full of him. He was so hard inside and the dirty sounds of their joining could be heard all over the room. So primal and marvellously perfect. Slick juices were dripping over her thighs to the no longer clean sheets.

 

 

Anakin laced his finger together on her back and picked her body up, going on his knees on the bed as Padme wrapped her arms around his neck. He thrusted his hips up, making her tiny figure go up and down along their motions. They moaned and gasped against each other’s mouth. His wife caressed his hair lovingly, looking into his eyes as she could read every inch of his soul.

 

“If he let you, would you have touched him?” her voice was full of desire and curiosity. She wasn’t mad, no, her angry tone was much different. She was intrigued. Anakin nodded, rocking up and slowly driving himself crazy sliding in and out her perfect body, so wet and hot for him. “ All over?” she bit his upper lip and he nodded again. “ Would you let him touch you too? Like this?” her hands massaged every bit of his gloriously slick muscular back and then squeezed his ass hard, moving down to meet his thrusts.

 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he gasped and hid his face in her neck to hear her whisper “I would’ve let him too. To you. If you wanted,” and that was it. That was more than he could handle. He gripped her wait and fucked her faster, holding her up and moving roughly in and out. She threw her head back, long hair moving wildly, along with her beautiful tits. The senator reached down and rubbed her clit as well as she could from the awkward angle and her pleasure was improved making her eyelids flutter and careless sounds slip from her lips.

 

 

Anakin felt her whole body shake as she screamed, a long 'ahh' filling the room as she came in his arms. Wave after wave of ecstasy danced through her body and then it went slack and incredibly relaxed against him. Her walls squeezed his cock inside and that made him groan and pull back slowly.

 

 

Padme laid him down and gripped his hard cock, already so wet from their activities, she smiled at him stroking up and down quickly. “ Come for me, Ani. You’ve been such a good boy, making me feel like this. Look at that gorgeous body.”, he called her name and fucked up into the soft hand around him. “Yes, that’s it. You’re so hard. You want it bad, don’t you? Come on, you deserve it, love.” she whispers moving faster and squeezing harder. Padme leans in and clears her throat , using her stern voice he liked so much. “ Come for us.” and kissed him deeply as he whimpered against her lips and came all over his own chest, making a mess.

 

 

They stopped for a minute to catch their breaths and the former Queen smirked down at him and nuzzled his cheek. He returned the gesture and she slowly raise her hand to play with the rather impressive pool of come on his hard abdomen, gathering some on her finger and looking deviously at him, she brought it up to his mouth. Without hesitation he opened up and sucked on her fingers, tasting his own release on her salty skin. It wasn’t all bad and he looked at her the entire time, circling his tongue around her knuckles and bobbing his head up and down slowly. That scene made her come up with very erotic thoughts she would use in the future.

 

 

“Such a good boy,” she praised and laid next to him, cuddling up to his bigger frame and combing his sweaty hair. He was speechless, breathless and very much satisfied, gazing at her like she was sent form above onto this planet. “So,” Padme said sweetly playing with her own curls. “ How do we get him?”


	10. Plans

When one grows up as a Jedi, there are some things a Knight needs to know about the Order and other things they learn to ignore. As any other workspace, there were good people who wanted to help and some that were just there waiting for you to make a mistake. Obi-Wan was part of a very restrict group he liked to call the ‘indifferent’ ones. His daily routine consisted in waking up before dawn, practicing some physical exercises and heading to the Temple. Not that he didn’t have a social life whatsoever but he enjoyed to spend some time alone. Mostly, he arrived home late at night, put some water in his kettle and grabbed a book, waiting for the familiar whistle to warn him it was tea time.

 

 

The man loved writing and researching and that came in handy when you were a member of an ancient Council which liked to invest in these kind of matters. He was too much involved with galactic science than he liked to admit. Sure, he was known for political abilities but that had came to him as a natural gift. To lure and to enchant, it was always so easy. It was a simple matter of discovering what people wanted from you, then you just had to tempt them with the best you got.

 

 

Taking flights and going on missions was already part of his daily routine. Obi-Wan didn’t care much if he got any free time. Working kept his mind busy of other silly thoughts that might come his way. He took pleasure in travelling more than anything. Discovering new sights and learning foreign languages, were essential elements for his enjoyment during a trip. Also, teaching younglings about his journeys. They were really easy to deal with and seemed satisfied with evasive answers when he didn’t feel like explaining something complicated.

 

 

This class in particular was very mixed. Different species usually got along very well. There were some Torgrutas, two Cathars, four Mirialans and a few humanoids like him. This week they were revising meditation and the importance of keeping the mind centred. Young ones were full of energy. Therefore, very hasty about most subjects. They rarely took time to breath or think about life and the living Force. Obi-Wan thought that to be a little disturbing. Jedi were deeply connected to the flowing energy and needed to take at least some time of their day to reflect upon that.

 

 

“Now, what I want you to do is to concentrate on the small object right in front of you. Even though you can’t see it, there are other ways to do it without using your eyes.” they were shifting from where there stood, excited for something to happen already, wearing an equipment that didn’t allow them to see anything at all.

 

In front of each one there was a small ball used for training. “ Alright,” he said walking around the room. “Try to guess what it is. Use the Force.” the older Jedi instructed calmly. He could hear some take a deep breath and others moving their hands. Each person had a unique way to feel it, it was a matter of identification.

 

 

“It’s a ball, Master Kenobi!” a Torgruta girl announced excitedly.

 

“Yes, Mera it is. Your objective is to make it float into your hands. Can you do it?” the kids gasped. They have wanted to make random objects levitate since they had seen Master Yoda do it. 'If he is small like us and does that, so can we!' a student have said and Obi-Wan laughed and confirmed the statement.

 

“In your daily routine you’re accustomed to perceive the world around you using your sight. However, looks can be very deceiving. Things are not always as they appear to be. Feel the energy around you and trust your instincts, nothing and no one can trick your perception if you maintain focus. You don’t need your eyes to see.” the Force had changed significantly around him and Obi-Wan was very satisfied with that. He felt their efforts.

 

 

“Now lift it,” he commanded softly, watching around the room as some balls started to shake lightly and others jumped briefly. Mera’s one spun around and very slowly started to dance in the air. He smiled. “ Very good, Mera,” the teacher praised and she giggled, her happiness spread around every being and suddenly one by one, the little colourful balls floated right in front of them. The atmosphere was light and he could almost feel sunlight on his skin. “Well done, younglings.” the man said gently and moved to a more complex exercise.

 

 

The class went on fast enough to make the children sad when the older Jedi told them it was already over. “We’ll see each other next week. Take care and don’t avoid Master Windu, he is actually nice when you get to know him,” and some of them giggled, squeezing his hand when they left the classroom. Younglings usually were very affectionate. It made him warm inside.

 

 

“Master Kenobi,” Windu called him from outside and for a brief moment he feared he was going to be called upon making a little joke about his 'enchanting' personality. “Yes, Master Windu?” Obi-Wan replied, walking up to him.

 

“You have a mission. I’m sure you’ve been informed.” the other Jedi shrugged, stroking his beard. “No, no. I actually haven’t. Is it urgent?”

 

 

“Not exactly. We’ve been tracking some traveling cargo ships and found some suspicious conversations in Takodana,” he explained, turning on a data machine near them, as the holographic program showed the spinning planet in miniature form. “If you take this route, you’ll get there in record time. I need you to discover who is keeping the dark groups informed there. It’s some kind of spy. From what we could gather they have access to classified data on military information of the Republic. Can you do it?"

 

 

Obi-Wan nodded, accessing the planet’s file to get updated on more about habitants and commonly known places around. It was filled with trees and beautiful oceans. “Oh, and one more thing,” Mace said turning back around before leaving “You’re taking Skywalker.” he smirked and took off. Obi-Wan moaned lowly and massaged the bridge of his nose.

 

 

Anakin was doing considerably better, he couldn’t deny that. The boy had developed his abilities and focused on his inner light to centre himself again and he was quite proud of him for that. His lightsaber skills were excellent as ever and the piloting expertise was very unique, everyone could see that. But this undying fire in his heart and wild energy within couldn’t be stopped, tried as he might.

 

 

His apprentice had always been driven by emotion and blind instinct. He had invaded the Temple, hacked the system and came looking for him even when he was strictly told to stay put as he was. Moreover, Obi-Wan couldn’t simply erase the memory he’d tried so hard to forget. The kiss.

 

 

He spent two nights wide awake, trying to figure it out the reason Anakin had kissed him, or at least to find a reasonable explanation to why he had chosen that moment. Sure, he had noticed before that his former padawan had emanated sexually charged energy towards him in some situations, specially when he was a very young man who was discovering his own body. But he didn’t go deep into the matter, he thought it was some silly crush on your older tutor kind of thing. It was often seen around the Order. It came from high admiration then developed into curiosity and desire to be guided and taught also in that area.

 

 

He understood the appeal. He was once a curious teenager but he had other matters to take care since he was very young. Anakin had been given to him as a major responsibility when he was approximately eighteen years old. He was the youngest registered Master to take an apprentice under his wing in the history of the Jedi. If he stopped to think about the course of his life, he never had time for silly flirtatious games or affairs of such kind. It seemed wrong to distract oneself with something he couldn’t go on with.

 

 

Anakin was the only constant high emotional element in his life he decided to keep and maybe that’s why he had unconsciously cultivated such affection for the boy, even more than he allowed himself to admit. When he had almost been seduced to the dark side, Obi-Wan had taken full responsibility for his acts and didn't eve blink when the opportunity to defend him presented itself.

 

 

His secret relationship with Senator Amidala was kept by him for years and even when he knew she was expecting, Obi-Wan hadn't said a word to the Council. Everything he did was to protect Anakin, and yet it hand’t been enough. He wanted it all. It was part of his selfish personality, he guessed. To have, To posses. To hold close in his arms.

 

 

He wanted his Master to belong to him even in physical sense. It was very obvious from the way he stared at other Jedi who chose to work with him, or how he spoke to his other partners with arrogance, always standing close to Obi-Wan when he did so. When some commanders were ordered to go on a mission with the older man, Anakin had yelled at everyone, stating they didn’t know what they were doing and couldn’t simply ‘send General Kenobi without cover in a distant and suspicious planet’. The young Jedi has always been like this and Obi-Wan was afraid he led him on for too long.

 

 

None of the Master-Padwan teams had their kind of relationship. Since Ani was just a child, he had been too open, maybe too close. Taking him in when he had terrible nightmares about his uncertain future, spending endless hours building ships with the boy and later allowing him to bond and explore his signature however he wanted. Anakin clung to his energy Force like he was going to fade at any minute. Sometimes his eyes searched his in desperation for emotion or any validation he was willing to give. And he did. He gave it to him every time, as a touch of his hand on the gorgeous young face or a long embrace. It didn’t matter but he did. And now he wondered if it wasn’t entirely his fault it had evolved to this.

 

 

He sighed loudly making his way to a common room. “ R4,” he called and the red droid rolled his way. He had personally asked for it to be redesigned. It was only fair after so many years on missions together. “ R4, can you contact R2 and locate Anakin?” he asked kindly, kneeling before the small unit. It beeped happily and made some internal sounds. Soon, a blueish hologram was projected above it and Anakin appeared.

 

“Ma-Master!”, he said surprised. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him, he was after all avoiding the boy.

 

 

“Anakin, I need you to get to the temple as soon as possible. We need to go on a mission.” he reported formally through the call.

 

“Mission? So soon? Did you request me?” he asked with a smile in his voice.

 

“No, Master Windu obligated me to take you, since you are my responsibility, so I’d very much appreciate you getting here as fast as you possibly can, if you may,” he said, mad at the assumption Anakin actually thought he was going to personally ask for him to join in the quest. What an audacious boy.

 

 

“Alright, I am coming. See ya.” he said rather sadly and turned off the connection. Obi-Wan thanked R4 and strolled out of the room. This was going to be a very long week.

—

Anakin got overly excited to see Obi-Wan was calling him, only to find out it was about some kind of mission. Not that he expected the man to talk to him about anything but work right now but one could still dream. He warned Padme he would be out and she wished him good luck, finishing with a malicious wink, to which he blushed very much at.

 

 

Since their last night together, Obi-Wan turned into the main topic of all of their conversation. Either it was over breakfast or during cuddle sessions on the couch, it always ended up being about him somehow. She said she didn’t want to pressure him into anything but it was a good idea to talk about what had happened in Dandoran. At least that way, the awkward tension between the two would somehow dissipate slowly. Anakin told her he didn’t believe that would happen. His Master was a very headstrong person, once he’d made up his mind it was almost impossible to undo it. That worried him a lot.

 

 

When he got to the Temple, the other man was already there waiting for him and preparing the ship along with R4. He hand’t seen the droid in a long time. “ Hey R4!” he greeted and the robot returned it cheerfully. R2 rolled to it and both engaged in a long conversation. The boy was reluctant to look into Obi-Wan’s eyes still so he just kept moving his eyes back and forth and bowed his head awkwardly at him.

 

 

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and commanded him to hurry up and just assume position on the pit so they could leave. He never piloted when he didn't need to. He always left that for Anakin, who took great joy in doing so. “We are going to Takodana. Apparently there is some a dark side spy there. They have some relevant information regarding the Republic’s military force. Can you get the location?” he asked dismissively and got a nod in response.

 

 

They were flying smoothly in no time. The weather in space was unbelievably cold and gravity was also a little off, no matter how much the artificial thing tried to make up for it. Those were things every pilot or traveller had to deal with so they became accustomed to it. The only thing Obi-Wan truly enjoyed about being on space were the stars and the amazing view they got from there.

 

 

“So, you’ve been to Takodana before?” Anakin asked without taking his eyes off the panel. He was more talkative than that when they were on board but the other man didn’t comment anything.

 

“Yes, once. A long time ago with Qui-Gon,” he hardly recalled all the details about the place but it was rather beautiful, he loved to see green in the Galaxy. A change of scenario always did good.

 

 

The rest of the trip was peacefully quiet and the older Master was extremely glad for that. He didn’t feel like doing small talk. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife, it was better to avoid any kind of interaction that could make it even worse. Obi-Wan couldn’t even stare at him without blushing, what would he do if the boy touched the subject he was desperately trying to avoid? No, he preferred staying in is comfort zone while he still could.

—

They landed next to a beautiful lake on the planet. As soon as they got off they could hear some songbirds singing and the familiar sensation of a warm star’s light on their skin. Anakin was used to hot weather, his skin was wonderfully tanned all over from growing up in a desert planet so it didn’t bother him much to be sweaty. Obi-Wan however, preferred a more tolerable climate but didn’t complain about it either.

 

 

Their exploration began on the closest city. People seemed more friendly there and an usual amount of droids rolled and walked around without any Master close around, that was odd. Small shops could be seen here and there, most of them sold formulas for good health or elixirs with suspicious colours. In a particular old installation, a woman had told them she could even cure unspeakable diseases with only the right potion. Anakin had been distracted by the great variety of flasks and uniquely shaped bottles when Obi-Wan told him it was time to go.

 

 

They checked some hotels nearby for recent guests with strange characteristics but there were none that caught anyone’s attention in particular. Sometimes when Obi-Wan talked to the locals Anakin just starred dumbly at him. It was hard to hide attraction to someone after you found out it’s there, honestly. And now, more than never he could perfectly understand why people gave him information so easily. He was annoyingly charming. That accent was capable of melting even the coldest of the hearts really, and his distracting hands and captivating eyes. He couldn’t help but gaze at his Master. Obi-Wan looked at him and frowned upon his silly posture, trying to make him stop with a disapproving look but it wasn’t like Anakin had listened to him before so.

 

 

Hours had passed when they had talked to almost every merchant in town. Most of them had been nice but they didn’t have any useful information on any sort of spy whatsoever. Anakin asked about any individual they’ve seen often wandering about but no civilian recalled anyone.

 

 

“Master,” he whispered, pulling Obi-Wan close by his sleeve. “We’re dealing with a shifter.” the boy looking around to check if anyone was looking directly at them in the middle of the city.

 

“Are you sure?” the other asked, ignoring the closeness between them.

 

“Quite. No citizen saw any current client buying the same pattern regularly or walking around the same places. We’ve seen this before, shifters make perfect spies-”

 

“Until you know what they are.” Obi-Wan completed. Shifters were the number one choice when it came to classified missions. They were versatile and almost impossible to catch, unless one knew their weak spot.

 

Obi-Wan searched in Anakin’s bag for something while the boy held it up for him. After a few seconds he pulled a small bottle from inside and grinned. “Alcea Clematis?” he asked him looking at the pinkish liquid inside.

 

"Exactly.” when squeezed and pressured the rare plant slicked out a formula that was terribly acid to shifter’s skin. It was a matter of finding where they were.

—

 

It was late at night and they had rented a very reasonable hotel room downtown. It was nice and Obi-Wan stressed to the attender they wanted two very separate bedrooms and Anakin rolled his eyes. It was not like he was going to jump the man in the middle of the night….probably. So his Master made sure they were at least a half corridor apart, before going into his own private room to change. They would be going in a pretty famous tavern around. Shifters liked nightly places to work. That’s were fantasies were more likely to happen and they were pros at illusion making. It was so much easier to make someone talk when you looked like their wildest dreams come alive than a common person next door.

 

 

They were going undercover so he had to chose something casual. He’d never been particularly good with fashion, unlike his wife who meticulously planned everything she was going to wear for each different occasion. He picked up simple dark pants with comfortable boots, a black shirt with a lather jacket. That would do and seemed pretty similar to what people were wearing around so he would blend in just fine. He had forgotten how he looked in anything other than work clothes. The Jedi robes were obligatory in the Temple, not even Padme saw him in many different styles.

 

 

He looked at himself on the mirror and judged it to be ok. When it was fine, he got out of his room and knocked at his Master’s door. “ Hey Master, can we go? It’s almost midnight so-“ she stopped mid sentence when Obi-Wan appeared right in front of him in a rather different model of his original robes. It was darker but had practically the same cut. It looked very nice on him but then again anything did. How lovely.

 

 

Obi-Wan was about to say something but then he took a look at him up and down. He’d noticed the different clothes and blushed? There was actually a bit of colour on his cheeks when he noticed the pants and boots. Anakin had to do his very best not to react in any other way but professional because yes, he was pretty sure his Master was checking him out. “ Master?” he called him again, smirking like an idiot.

 

“Yes, you’re right we shall go. Let me grab the formula”, they picked up thing fast and left to the tavern.

—

It was certainly crowned. Many beings were gathered around the entrance door with drinks on their hands. Inside they couldn’t see much. It was a free smoking place so the air was foggy and the loud music didn’t allow them to catch many details. People around them seemed to be having good time, drinking expensive shots of luminescent liquid and chatting around, some were even dancing to the beat of the jazzy band. All in all it was a tolerable place to be.

 

 

They split up and Anakin headed straight to the bar. Some curious looks were sent his way. A female had purred loudly deep in her throaty for him, sawing her tail slowly back and forth. Not far from her a rather bulky male Besalisk groaned at him in a common gesture of appreciation for other’s physical form. The Jedi ignored them and ordered a pure simple drink. He looked around trying to spot any questionable activity but there was none. In the corner he could see a small group playing a game of cards, gambling some prizes but nothing violent.

 

 

He’d been to some watering holes like this. It wasn’t his scene now but back when he was a very rebellious padawan he would lie to Obi-Wan about going to bed and escaping through the window. Such a classic. Even though he wasn’t allowed to drink them, he remembered arriving home completely out of his senses a couple of times and them flashes of embarrassing memories coming back to his mind and making his blush through the entire day, that at least made the General pleased.

 

 

Hungover or not, after every lecture form him, Obi-Wan’d took care of any injuries he might have gotten in a fight or falling over. He fetched ice for him each time, putting it gently over his head and sighing in disapproval of the while scenario. Sometimes he even made him some protein shake to make his headache go away. He cherished those moments deeply in his heart. Even mad his Master never left him alone.

 

 

And when he was good, oh those were his favourite memories. They were rare due to his irresponsible nature but extremely precious. When Obi-Wan petted his hair or tapped at his shoulder and smiled at him so proud. Those were so good.

 

 

Thinking about his Master, Anakin looked around. He had faded in the crowd. Getting up to look for him, he saw it. A gorgeous red haired lady dressed in a slick black latex dress was sitting in front of Obi-Wan. a fancy drink on her hand as she fluttered her lovely long lashes at him. She had long black nails on that looked like they could seriously hurt someone who dared to get too funny around her. Long legs were crossed and shaped by dark pantyhose and a thigh high boot. The woman looked like she just got off an unreal erotic dream.

 

 

They were sitting very close to each other, talking about something that seemed very fun because she laughed out loud and touched his arm, leaving it there and curling her long hair over a perfectly manicured finger. Obi-Wan was smiley, gesturing wildly with his hands and leaning in occasionally to whisper something in her ear that made her bite her glossy bottom lip and look at him with devious eyes.

 

 

Anakin took a deep breath and finished his drink in one go. He was overreacting. Nothing was happening there. They were just talking. Obi-Wan was probably trying to seduce her on purpose to get some information for the case. Yes, he was very sure of that. It wasn’t in the man’s nature to get distracted. Was it? He took a close look again at the pair. She had took something out of her purse and shown him. It looked like some kind of laser equipment or maybe a recording device, he couldn’t make it in the dim light but Obi-Wan seemed pretty interested in it.

 

 

He mentally praised himself. He had been right, there was absolutely nothing to be worried about. Obi-Wan could handle himself and’ve done this a hundred times before. It wasn’t like she was trying anything more cupping his cheek and touching their noses together like that. He wasn’t going to interrupt because he was a very mature person who trusted his Master’s judgments even though he looked entranced by her presence and she was whispering something dangerously close to his lips. He shrugged squeezing the glass on his metallic hand so hard it shredded into pieces to the floor. It was ok thought, at least they weren’t….oh there it was. She had kissed him.

 

 

She had leaned in and closed the distance between them, kissing his lips gently and moving her hand up to his thigh and then he kissed her back. Ok that’s it. He walked towards the couple quicker than he’d done in his entire life and searched in Obi-Wan’s bag for the powerful liquid and when he found it, the lid flew across the room as Anakin spilled it over her arms.

 

 

The lady screamed in pain as everyone looked at them. Soon the place was a mess. Some people had stood up and pointed their guns in the general direction of the noise and others ran away in fear. Obi-Wan grabbed her by the other arm and made his way quickly to the old hotel. The shifter tried to run away and Anakin followed closely behind.

 

 

They interrogated her about travelling history and secret information she’d gathered about the Republic. Some were shared and she refused to talk about a few matters. After calling Windu to inform they and located the spy, they locked her up in Anakin’s room safely cuffed to the sink.

 

 

“ I can’t believe you did that,” Obi-Wan stormed as he closed the door of his room behind him. “It’s the second time, Anakin. The second time you rush in without my permission and jump into wrong conclusions to ruin the plan.”

 

 

“Ruin your plan? That woman was actually the shifter we were after. She could have poisonous lipstick on or a weapon close to her. I actually saved your life,” he yelled back, still agitated from previous action, walking around of the room. Obi-Wan looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you serious? Anakin, I was investigating her for clues.”

 

The young man looked at him incredulously. “With your tongue? That’s a new method I wasn’t trained in” the General sighed at that and sat on the bed.

 

 

“You’re not mad about my ‘methods’, Anakin. It’s entirely different and we both know it,” his tone seemed exhausted, like he had lived this exact conversation over and over in his mind and it was finally here for him. The man pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Anakin looked at him with his arms crossed.

 

“Why did you kiss her back?” he asked almost in a whisper like he was too ashamed to care about this. To be shaken because of something so silly.

 

 

“What?” the Knight shrugged looking up at the tall boy.

 

“If you already knew she was the spy why did you kiss her back?” he shook his head and completed “Why did you avoid me after I kissed you?”

 

Obi-Wan could see he was trying to remain calm but his voice was shaking anyway. “You know why, Anakin. We aren’t supposed to cultivate deep emotions toward anyone, specially when it could cloud your judgement, exactly how it happened just now. You know better than anyone else feelings can be dangerous.”

 

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he tried again. Besides the nervousness in his tone he also felt frustration. Why would a stranger be worthy of such careless affection when the one person that was always by his side couldn’t even have an explanation. “Is it because of my gender?” the boy suggested, afraid of hearing an honest answer. One way or another he knew he was going to get hurt so he preferred to walk through the fire than over eggshells.

 

 

Obi-Wan looked so very shocked right now, like the younger Jedi had just slapped him across the face. “ Would you think that of me? Of course it’s not because of your gender, Anakin. That is not the Jedi way. I simply can’t ignore the Institution we both grown up with and break the code over something I wan-“ and he stopped suddenly almost choking on air.

 

 

Oh…Anakin’s eyes widened and an impossibly bright smile appeared on his previously worried face. “Of something you what?” he repeated gleefully.

 

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything. I was giving an hypothetical example of a perfectly believable situation-“ but he just stopped because there was no use. He had heard it and the wild state of both of their force signatures gave away everything they were both trying to hide.

 

 

The boy took a step closer and lowered himself so they were on eye level. Anakin put both of his hands on Obi-Wan’s bent knees and looked at him. “ If that’s true why did you run away?” he didn’t want his reply. The young Jedi didn’t want anything that could drift them apart. He wanted his no longer Master to give in to him like he’d already done a long time ago without even realising it. His heart pounded, but that time, along with the anxiety, he could feel pure bliss pumping into his veins.

 

 

He leaned closer and the tips of their noses were touching slightly. His Master’s eyes flicked up and down, looking from the boy’s plump red lips to his deep blue eyes.  

 

"Don’t run away, please,” the Knight begged so sweetly even a strong will was put to the test. Anakin didn’t wait another second and before Obi-Wan could say anything to reject him again, he pressed their lips together in the most serene way he could manage with his whole body thriving with long repressed desire.

 

 

And the wonderful sensation flooded him all over again. The warmth of his flesh and and the marvellous closeness between them. The scratch of his beard contrasting with the amazing softness of his mouth. To kiss Obi-Wan was like floating over a sky full of vibrant stars. Anakin could feel his energy all around him but now so different from the day he’d thought he lost him, when it had been afraid and confused. Now it was still reluctant but oh so charmingly shy. As if asking anyone willing to help what he should do with so many mixed feelings inside.

 

 

The boy moved his lips over his Master’s slowly, making a soft noise when they parted. In a sudden movement he was all over him again, kissing with his signature passion. He licked and tasted, wanting to replace the mark the shifter had left on him. It wasn’t hers to take anyway. He sucked and swiped his tongue along Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, asking gently what he wanted without having to tell him. He moaned pleasingly, a soft ‘hmm’ coming out and making a soft vibration on their skin.

 

 

And then, finally and gloriously Obi-Wan kissed him back and Anakin could have sworn he heard an embarrassingly loud whimper coming from somewhere around the room before he realised it’d came from himself. His Master was no gentle kisser, at least that’s not what he intended right now. He took control of their kiss, gripping Anakin’s hair and angling his head exactly how he wanted it to be for better access and explored him all over, marking and claiming. The boy felt wonderfully taken over by him. He wanted more. The younger Jedi climbed on top of him as quickly as he could and he was practically sitting on his lap.

 

 

Strong hands grabbed his petit waist and squeezed so very hard. “Oh, yes please,” he moaned appreciatively against Obi-Wan’s lips, peppering sweet kisses wherever he could reach, on the corner of his gorgeous mouth, his scratchy jaw, his cheeks and the tip of his nose. The older Master put him into place again with a satisfied groan, biting at his lips with just the perfect pressure for him to feel lovely pain and blinding pleasure at the same time.

 

 

Anakin was writhing and grinding on the man’s lap like he was a horny, uncontrollable teenager who just wanted precious release all over again. The sounds he was making shocked himself at every second, desperate 'oh's and 'ah ah ah’s, ragged breaths and gasps at every little new movement Obi-Wan made. He hand’t felt this way since his very first time with Padme. There were so many things going on in his body but every cell screamed at him not to stop, to get more and more from the amazing person that was making him feel that way.

 

 

He was so obviously hard in his pants, it’d be embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on. Gluing their bodies together he could feel the General was in a very similar situation as well. It made Anakin smirk and rub his body harder on him, making Obi-Wan moan loudly and he swore it was one of the most satisfying sounds he’d ever heard in his life. The boy undulated his hips and moved back and forth creating an intoxicating rhythm, rocking down to feel an impressively large something.

 

“Oh, Master”, he laughed against his lips, and Obi-Wan kissed him deeply once again, applying continuous pressure to those amazing flexible hips. It would leave lovely bruises in the morning he was sure but he couldn’t care less. He was rather excited to show them to his wife. A perfect sign of victory.

 

 

This was the closest he’d ever been to paradise, when suddenly the movements stopped and he could no longer feel the so wanted mouth against his. Blindly, he reached forward in search of his Master’s lips, getting two small kisses and humming against him before strong hands held him in place.

 

“Anakin”no no he hated that tone he didn’t need that right now.

 

“No, no 'Anakin'. Just more of thi-“ Obi-Wan resisted his kisses once more and he sighed and opened his eyes and the usually polished Master was a mess. Gorgeous fluffy hair everywhere, red swollen lips and eyes dark and so incredibly sexy. “ - and Padme”, he only caught that last part and blinked stupidly. “Yes, Padme. What about her?” and tried to elicit the man to continue their fervent make out session.

 

 

“Padme, as in your wife whom you’re being unfaithful to right now,” he repeated and made Anakin get off him, not without a frustrated groan of course.

 

“What? No. Listen Padme and I-“ he tried but Obi-Wan got up quickly and failed miserably at trying to comb his hair.

 

“-Are in a relationship, which is already looked down by the Council but necessary to balance of your unstable personality. This is wrong by her and by the Code”. Not this again.

 

“Listen to me. Padme is more than-“

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Anakin. I’m deeply sorry for…” he coughed and the young knight’d never seen him lose his way like that. “-Getting carried away.”

 

 

“What? No, let’s get carried away. Would you wait a second and let me expla-“, but it was useless. The Jedi left in a hurry, straightening up his robes as he closed the door behind him. “ Oh, great.” he sighed letting the weight of his body hit the mattress. Things never went as he planned anyway.


	11. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! This chapter took a while because I wanted it to feel as natural as possible! lots of NSFW bits ahead!
> 
> Also if you want to know how Padme's dress looks like in this chapter here it is: http://36.media.tumblr.com/d201e73baf898d0344b2143fa7a00fcb/tumblr_nqvvygB3Nx1sms0ibo6_400.png
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> xoxo

It was by the time he arrived home, Padme was preparing a speech for her next meeting. Luke and Leia were close at their playing space right next to her, moving their chubby arms around and mostly trying to grasp each other’s little hands. After going to each one of them individually to kiss their noses, he sat in front of Padme on the fluffy white carpet on the floor. He knew his wife loved stylish things but sometimes she went extreme with fashion, like buying an enormous pristine carpet that could be spoiled at any time by wine or any other thing that might be held above. However, little luxuries like that made her so happy he couldn’t really go against her will. Also, she looked like a true angel lying naked on it so it had it’s perks.

 

“So, how was it, darling? The awkward tension between you has faded a little, hopefully?” she asked not taking her eyes off the papers she’d been working on. Some were scrawled all over and some had little side notes on it and arrows were drawn everywhere. This seemed like a very technical subject. Anakin tilted his head, trying to get what it was about. He gathered from the still intact words it had something to do with military reinforcement and social security but he wasn’t sure. “ It was very interesting”, he said trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

 

“Interesting, huh? I heard you caught the spy. A shifter, right? Those types of services are becoming more and more common among them. It makes me worry about stereotypes. They are capable of so much more with those incredible abilities. It’s such a pity some would submit to this” she commented conversationally, crossing an entire paragraph off and biting at her tongue, sticking it out a little like she did when immersed in deep thoughts.

 

“Yes, we did. It took us a while to figure it out but from then on it was pretty easy to locate her” the Knight replied, stroking the soft fur of the carpet, feeling the nice texture under his hand.

 

 

“ I’m glad. I’m also happy things are working for you and General Kenobi. I look forward to our next meeting,” Padme said, leaving her pen aside for a minute and crawling closer to where he sat, kissing his cheek. “ You have such a gleeful expression on your face,” the senator giggled and bumped their noses together. “Why is that? Did you Master give you extra attention?”

 

He laughed and replied “I’m not telling you,” in a playful tone. She looked at him, faking a shocked expression. “Are you hiding something from your wife?” an eyebrow was lifted up.

 

 

“Maybe,” he caught the elegant hands in the air when the politician tried to slap his arm. “Oh, that’s it.” she giggled, climbing on top of him and tickling at the sensitive points on his neck and then going for the ribs.

 

“Sto-stop, Padme wait,” he tried to say between desperate gasps for air and laughter flying out of his lips. “ No, seri-seriously, Padme,” Anakin attempted to escape the strong grip of her legs but she held him firmly in place laughing and tickling his hips. When suddenly the woman heard a loud hiss and a pained mewl.

 

 

She stopped immediately, looking down at him with a confused expression. “Ani? Are you ok?, she checked up on him and her husband just nodded and held her hands gently, guiding them slowly to undo the upper part of his dark robe. The former Queen helped him to get it off gently and her delicate hands roamed over his strong chest for any injuries. There was nothing she could notice. The light contact made him shiver as the pad of her fingers felt like silk against his tanned skin. Padme traced the muscles on his stomach, marvelling at the hardness under such a lovely soft surface.

 

 

“Show me, please?” the lady asked gently and Anakin nodded, taking her fingers once more to lower his pants so his hipbones were on display. The chilly air of the room made him feel goosebumps and shudder lightly. When she looked down her eyes widened in surprise. “Ani, is this?” she asked, this time with a genuine shocked expression on her face.

 

 

There were dark marks on his flesh. Slightly purple on the centre then spreading to a deep red colour with a yellowish shade around the edges. She pressed a little over the red and heard him hiss again. She grinned and put two fingers over the bruise on the right side and stroked it almost feather like. Anakin’s hips bucked up without him meaning to. The sensation was bittersweet. The initial sparks of pain running around that sensitive part of his body, warning him not to tease it any further and then the rewarding shiver taking over, making him weak on his knees.

 

 

Padme leaned in, her curly hair tickling his stomach and she brushed her glossy lips over the area, provoking another shiver out of him. “Does it hurt?” she lifted her head blinking curiously at him and Anakin said no, allowing the exploration to continue. The senator peppered sweet kisses around his right side and placed a firm one over the centre on the left, while her husband sighed approvingly and stroked her soft hair. His skin felt a bit warmer where her lips had touched, it was healing, so a decent amount of blood was working its magic on the spot. She didn’t care to admit that it looked quite charming on him. The mark of ownership and passion. It fitted Anakin just perfectly.

 

 

She resumed touching the edges and noticed finger shaped dark bruises around it. “Did you ask for this?” the woman wondered, pressing her pads over them, noticing how delicate hers seemed to be, compared to the ones imprinted on his skin.

 

“No, not really”, Anakin answered shakily.

 

“Is he rough then?” she tried, climbing over him so they could share a kiss.

 

“You could say that”, Anakin framed her beautiful face and kissed her back sweetly. Her chapstick tasted like strawberries.

 

 

“And what did you do?” she nuzzled at his cheek playfully, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

 

“Well, surprisingly just kissing” the boy replied in a guilty tone and she lifted her eyebrow. “What? Why? did you ask him to stop?”, that was a surprise.

 

“Quite the opposite”, he closed his eyes regrettably.

 

“Anakin, you didn't jump the man at the first opportunity you got right? You talked about it?”, he didn’t answer her and just attempted to hide his face in the crook of her neck.

 

 

“Anakin!” the lady yelled loud enough for the twins to make soft noises at the disturbance. “Anakin!” she repeated in a lower tone but no less disappointed.

 

“In my defence he let his walls down and was pretty clear about wanting me back so what was I supposed to do? Sit and talk diplomatically about it?”.

 

“Yes, Anakin. That’s exactly what you were supposed to do," Padme raised her voice again and sighed loudly.

 

 

“He thought I was cheating on you” he concluded almost in a whisper.

 

 

“Oh, Ani. Of course he did and now he’s going to be all awkward with me. I shouldn’t trust men to do anything,” she sat back, leaning against the sofa.

 

“Hey! I was doing ok until you know...the stop kissing part”, he lied there, spread across the fluffy carpet. “ Well, at least you’re good at that”, she said looking up.

 

 

They were in silent for a couple of minutes until Padme took a deep breath and said. “I might have an idea” the Jedu looked at her with an immediate curious expression, eliciting his wife to go on.

 

“There will be a sort of a party this week, about the successful missions to stop the dark forces. It will take place at that huge palace near the Senate. Obi-Wan will be there and so will I…with a guest” 

 

 

He smiled and got up to kiss the brilliant woman. “But you will have to dress and behave accordingly. It’s a very formal celebration and the political crowd doesn’t forgive easily so we have to be smooth. No sudden moves, you hear me?”she pointed out, squinting her eyes.

 

“Yes, yes. I hear you just fine,” he leaned for another kiss and she smiled, pressing back and humming at the happy energy. They stopped at a cry from Luke. “ Your turn to change him."

—

 

The celebration had been called to reunite important personalities of the Republic for fighting the dark forces and keeping alliances strong by social interaction. And, or course, to provide a little fun between senators and representers from all over the Galaxy. Obi-Wan wasn’t one for social reunions when the topic wasn’t entirely about work. Sure, he was able to enjoy the music and a good conversation but most were there to enforce network and he didn’t have much time for that honestly.

 

 

He went for a jog to centre himself. Exercising made him think better and it was also nice to feel adrenaline in his veins out of missions, in a secure place. The Jedi Master sat by a rock and took a deep breath, noticing only after a few seconds that this was the exact same spot he took Anakin to medicate with him after Palpatine’s fall, when the boy had seen this place for the first time. It was like the higher Force was trying to send him a sign.

 

 

Looking up at the sky he wondered if he had made a terrible mistake accepting the other’s affections and turning into a physical connection. His words in that room in Takodana had surprised even himself. Through the years, he had mastered the ability to burry feelings deep inside of his mind. Managing his own conscious thought and focusing on the really important issues of the present. However, he didn’t count on his subconscious playing tricks on him.

 

 

Yes, it was more than obvious he had feelings for Anakin. He had them since his naive and adorable child of apprentice turned into one of the most powerful Jedi the Council ever seen. He was stubborn and so smart, even if he didn’t consider himself to be so. The boy was a natural fast thinker and a solution finder in times of desperation. His skills with a saber could match Master Yoda if he decided to work hard for it. But what Anakin had that stood him out of absolutely very Knight, was his spirit. That wild fire in his signature that no one could imitate. He could be oh so determined when he desired something and the tragic thing about it all was he always got it.

 

 

Just like he had Padme in his arms, his way back into the Order and not long ago his own Master submitting to passion he’d repressed so vigorously. What the boy didn’t know back in that decisive night his wife had called him to warn him about Anakin’s intentions was…she knew it. She had requested him to save Anakin because she knew deep down Obi-Wan loved him too. Unconditionally and unquestionably they both loved him to the end, no matter what course the destiny took that day. When she asked him about it, he’d said nothing but his silence expressed more than words ever could.

 

 

He tried to stay away and keep a safe distance but it was like playing with something dangerous. You are bound to get hurt sooner or later. When the boy kissed him again he was weak. Unable to resist the attraction and connection. Right there, he’d discovered he wanted him back as bad as his former padawan craved him. He was a fool to let go of rational though. It was something he wouldn’t allow himself to do again. Furthermore, he adored Senator Amidala and everything she stood for. It bothered him to know he had been such a terrible friend to her.

 

 

Concentrating took a while and when he noticed it was already dark and time to go. People expected him to show up and that was something he disliked about being a member of the debate Council. Getting up with a groan he took the short route home and changed to his formal robes after taking long shower.

 

—

“What do you think, darling?” she asked, appearing by their bedroom door. Anakin was finishing tying up when he looked at her and was just speechless. She was wearing one of the most gorgeous dresses he’d ever seen on his wife and there’s been so many. It was a light baby pink colour with a ‘V’ cut for the cleavage, that went all the way down to chest, stopping just above her navel. The fabric was light like silk and semi transparent so it gave her a nude illusion. There were beautifully sewed white birds on her shoulders and flowers cascading down to the completely see through long sleeves, also with the delicate details on them. The bottom was flowy and gradient, beginning with the same elements as the top and slowly changing to a solid pearly rose.

 

 

Her hair was braided beautifully and set at her left shoulder with some flowers on it. Anakin was shocked at how stunning she looked, like a true Queen. Padme laughed at him and walked closer to the boy, kissing his open mouth. “ That good, huh?”. He wrapped his arms around hair waist carefully, not to mess anything on her and pecked her lips.

 

“I don’t remember you getting this one,” he said stupidly, looking at her up and down completely smitten. All these years and he hand’t been wrong. She was truly an angel.

 

“Well, it was a surprise so I’m glad you didn’t,” the senator smiled and kissed the bridge of his nose. They were often overly affectionate and didn’t care at all. It felt right to be together and just feel each other’s presence. “The twins are all set, Eirtaé is here.”

 

 

Soon they were at the party. There were some flashing lights at the entrance of the big palace. It was a huge construction with a creamy colour and giant columns. It was decorated with several flags from each nation, to which some politicians stopped by and informed their guests about something he wasn’t really interested in. Beings were dressed in all ways imaginable, some with fancy robes and tunics, others with leather pants and jackets. It was an incredible place to be, nonetheless. Anakin could spot some members of the Jedi Council but Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. He really hoped he would attend thought. His anxiety growing more and more at each passing second.

 

 

When Padme strolled into the big hall all eyes were at her. Some gasped at her beauty and others ran to kiss her hand and wish their best regards to Naboo. She kindly greeted all of them, squeezing their hands or any limbs that not humanoid beings used to say hello and made small talk all over the room. Meanwhile, Anakin was just looking at the place. He was accustomed to see big pompous buildings but this one was special. The ball room was immense, with some tables here and there and a free space for those who chose to dance. There were some old paintings hanging all over the tall walls and the ceiling was detailed with a very realistic version of a night sky. It was beautiful to look at. There were two sets of stairs leading to a higher floor and a pair of corridors that may get guests to private rooms, he guessed. The band was playing at the corner and there were at least four bars serving drinks to the people already ordering. Some droids rolled around asking guests what they would like to have and others carried silver platters with finger food on it.

 

 

A blue droid asked if Anakin cared to taste something that was very similar to shrimp but he didn’t dare to risk it. He politely refused and continued looking for his Master. “Anakin,” he heard a familiar voice from across the room and closed his eyes in frustration. Master Windu was heading towards him with a glass of what looked like a bubbly alcoholic drink in his hand. Anakin quickly grabbed one himself from a fast droid passing by and started sipping. He was going to need it.

 

 

“Knight Skywalker,” he said looking at him up and down. “I didn’t think you would be here today. What a surprise." Anakin drank a little more before saying “A pleasant one I hope?” and smiled at the tall Jedi Master. Mace was very agreeable to social environments, he was funny when he wanted to and kept the talk going.

 

“Sure. Is senator Amidala around too? I would love to have a word.” he looked around trying to find her.

 

“She is around talking to many people I’ve never seen in my life. She is pretty popular.” he commented, finishing his drink and already feeling the alcohol take effect on his reflexes, slowing them down a bit.

 

“Well, she is a hero so yes, she’s 'pretty popular'. You’re not the only trending topic, you know,” Oh, he was very glad for that. “Are you giving General Kenobi a hard time?, and Anakin coughed at that, grabbing another drink and sipping it with an awkward laugh. He could give him something hard, alright.

 

“No. I mean, you’d have to ask him. I’ve been nothing but good,” he really thought so, ignoring the fact he was at this very celebration along with his wife to seduce his former Master, he didn’t consider anything else 'wrong'.

 

They talked for twenty solid minutes as Anakin prayed something would turn up and make his attention switch to another person while drinking fancy glass after fancy glass. He was starting to get a little tipsy and some conversations around him were starting to sound funnier in his head, making him laugh for no reason and provoking a questioning look from Windu. He thanked the Force when he had to excuse himself to go talk to someone, leaving him alone to search for Obi-Wan.

 

 

The young Knight walked around the huge room, trying to make faces in the distant and overhearing some superficial talks. Nothing interesting. People were gathered around in small circles and sitting by the sofas, sipping and eating cheerfully. None of the voices belonged to his Master and he was starting to feel annoyed and quite horny if he was honest to himself. Alcohol always had that kind of effect on him.

 

 

When, out of the blue, a familiar amazing laughter caught his attention. It came from the left corner and he looked over to see Obi-Wan talking to some colleagues and laughing at some joke one of them had just told the group. He was drinking white wine and had a hand on one senator’s arm, who was helping him to keep balance and briefly held him by the waist, patting him there.

 

 

The sight made him feel a mix between rage and sadness. Obi-Wan never laughed carelessly like this when he was around him, nor touched his former padawan so casually. He took another drink and headed to him. taking his chance when he detached from the group to refill his cup. “Master,” he whispered with a light slur in his voice and could see Obi-Wan’s near panicked expression take over his face right there

 

“Anakin! How-What are you doing here?” his posh accent was more accentuated and somehow sounded even sexier but he wasn’t sure if it was just the alcohol making it so. A lovely blush had risen to his cheeks and his beautiful eyes widened, making all that grey seem more vibrant.

 

 

“Padme is here, Master.” he giggled, moving from side to side like he was having some trouble keeping balance from excitement . “And I’m here with her to see you,” he pointed to his chest, getting lost at the thought of his beard. Depending on how the light reflected upon it the colour shifted from dark blond to a ginger tone and it was really captivating. He wanted to touch it, so he just leaned forward and brushed his fingers against it. The lovely scratch made him remember their kiss and he missed the taste of him already. If only the older Jedi was less stubborn, they could escape right now and make out in an empty room, getting messy and hot, rubbing their bodies together. Yes, Anakin would moan against his lips and do absolutely anything he wanted. He’d been thinking about going on his knees and taking off those annoying baggy pants to-.

 

“Anakin, you must be out of your mind. I can hear your thoughts very clearly so I suggest you keep it down. I’m not the only Jedi here, if you didn’t notice already.”

 

 

The boy really couldn’t care less about what others thought. It’s not like he hadn’t caught a glimpse of naughty thoughts from people around his Master. He leaned in and whispered in his ear “I would, you know” but before he could say anything more, the General was dragging him to a quiet spot behind one of the bars where no one seemed to be walking by.

 

“You insufferable boy. You have the audacity to come to an event like this with your wife” he stressed that a lot “and say such inappropriate things when she is just here in the same room,” Anakin shushed him for a second and looked at the man with a deadly serious expression.

 

“Master, you never let me explain anything. If you just listened,” the younger Jedi said, almost in a mumble, and Obi-Wan just stood before him, waiting with arms crossed for what he would say next. “Padme knows, alright. She knows about how I feel about you and she fully supports…this,” he pointed to himself and then to the other, repeating the movement quickly. The older Knight snorted and looked to see if there were any people around them.

 

“You expect me to believe senator Amidala has agreed to this and is actually cheering for you. That’s why you’re both here today.” he scoffed, laughing at his own words.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve tried to say when we-“ he got closer, making their chests touch. Obi-Wan was a bit shorter so it made him look down and lean in to tug at his earlobe, sucking slowly and making the other man shiver and gasp in surprise. Anakin’s mouth was so hot and the wet touch of his tongue sent amazing sparks down his body. “A-Anakin, stop. I’m not falling for th-this, oh-” he let out another sweet sound when the boy moved down to his neck, nibbling at the flesh there and kissing oh so lovingly at his skin, like he was trying to take in as much as he possibly could.

 

His scent, the way he tasted and moved. Soft lips hovered over him, pecking and almost burning as they went, nipping gently and suckling just where he bit seconds ago, making him dizzy on the sensation. It felt so wonderfully good. Anakin hummed, lost in the moment and shifting against Obi-Wan’s body to get more contact.

 

His mind was on fire with a million thoughts. The older Master could hear and feel the want, the need in him. How happy he was to be allowed to touch, to taste and to please him, how he marvelled at every little sigh that escaped his mouth when he sucked particularly hard over his pulsing point or moved to his juncture. “Anakin, ple-please. We’re in-oh, public,” that made him groan in frustration and let go, pouting at the Jedi Master like a kid who just had their candy taken away.

 

Someone moved closer to the spot they were currently on and they turned their heads immediately to check. It was someone’s wife who was ordering two fresh drinks. They both breathed a little relieved and Obi-Wan just turned to leave without looking back at him. Anakin waited for a little while before coming out, acting like nothing happened at all. The young Jedi leaned against the bar counter and ordered a soft drink to the very pretty woman shaking a cromer jigger and pouring a blue liquid on a shapely glass, handing it over to a lady. “Sure thing, handsome” she said winking at him and delivering a dose of a yellowish liquor at him.

 

On the other side of the party, Padme talked excitedly to other guests. She was a delight to be with, gorgeous and so intelligent people wondered how someone so young had that much knowledge. An older gentlemen was telling some clever jokes to which she pretended to laugh, not to leave him completely embarrassed because they weren’t funny at all. Poor guy.

 

 

Then someone caught her attention. A particularly handsome Jedi Master, fetching a wine glass and looking quite agitated. With all the class and etiquette training she had over the years, Padme walked up to him in a reverent and sensual way to display her jaw dropping dress at its best. When he noticed her coming his way like a true cat approaching a prey, he froze in place.

 

 

Internally he was panicking but he managed to look decent when she smiled at him and greeted “Hello, General Kenobi. You look bothered. Did something happen?”

 

 “Senator Amidala. No-no, I was just grabbing wine and going-“ he said, looking around like he was making time to think about something “over there, yes. To that table. Right there.” the man pointed to a distant spot where some politicians were sat, chatting. That was odd. Obi-Wan was usually so composed. Unless, he was caught by surprise by someone. That someone being her husband. He had gotten to him first. Very clever.

 

 

“Right! Shall we?” she offered him an arm, waiting for the Jedi to guide them through. He looked at it for a few seconds, realising his escape plan had backfired but taking it gently anyway as they walked to the other senators and sat side by side, making small talk. The conversation was interesting enough for him to make some inputs here and there but Obi-Wan mostly looked from one face to another, pretending to pay attention and making desperate attempts to avoid Padme’s gaze.

 

 

She didn’t seem mad at him, which only could lead to two possible scenarios: Anakin was lying about her knowing what happened between them or she was keeping her cool until they were in private to really talk about things. One way or another, it still made him tense all over. He couldn’t concentrate in her presence. Also, she looked impossibly stunning with the nude dress, which made things even more distracting.

 

 

“-Isn’t that fascinating, General?” she asked, giggling at something the other senator had told them but he didn’t really listen to it so Obi-Wan just nodded and smiled. Then he felt something on his leg. He looked down slowly to see a perfectly manicured and very delicate hand there, just above his knee. That made him impossibly confused. The Master looked at her and tilted his head but she paid him no attention, continuing to talk to the other guests and sip her drink. She began stroking it gently up and down and use her nails over the fabric, causing him shivers.

 

 

Was it a dreaming? It couldn’t be real. The Knight raised his hand when a droid passed by and took something to eat, drinking it up in record time to distract himself from the more than pleasing sensation of the senator’s hand kneading at his muscles and then getting dangerously close to his thigh. He choked a little and everyone stopped what they were doing to ask him if everything was ok. He, again, nodded with an embarrassing blush on his face.

 

The others said something about having to go earlier, leaving the two of them alone to Obi-Wan’s despair. When they were finally out of sight, Padme looked at him as she squeezed his thigh. “What is it, General? Are you afraid of me?” the former Queen raised her perfect eyebrows and him, moving their chairs even closer together. She was no stranger to seduction. Back when she was a teenager she made girls curious all the time and they were so much more difficult than men.

 

 

“May I ask what are you doing, senator?” he whispers at her, afraid someone notices what is going in there. She smirks at him and lifts her hands to stroke his chin to finally get a feel of that beard that turned Anakin on so much. She could see the appeal. It felt good to touch and she wondered how it would feel scratching her thighs.

 

 

“You’re such a clever man, General. I thought it was obvious. When I saw your smitten face across the room I knew Anakin had made his move. I just didn’t expect him to find you so soon. But then again, he is so desperate for you” she leaned in pressing her lips to his cheek. “ You drive him crazy.” Padme whispered to him.

 

 

That was a surprise. He did feel bad for doubting Anakin on the matter but he was shocked that proper Padme Amidala would be supportive of this. He was speechless for the first time in a while and just looked at her without really knowing what do to about the whole situation. She seemed to take pity on him and took his hand, leading it over her lap gently.

 

“We both want you, Obi-Wan. I knew about your feelings for each other and it truly touched my heart when you helped Anakin to get back to the light,” she declared, sounding so honest he hadn’t a doubt she meant every word. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek in a warm gesture like she was grateful for him not running away and actually listening to her.

 

 

“Can you give us a change?" the sincerity in the shaky voice actually struck him because she was actually asking him to act on it. That put the whole situation in a totally different perspective. He opened his mouth to say anything but words didn’t seem to come out. He looked at her again before standing up and leaving. She sighed watching him walk away. Anakin was right, this was harder than she had anticipated.

 

—

They bumped into each other when Anakin had been stumbling to reach lord knows what.

 

“Darling! I’ve been looking for you. Where have you been?” she asked, taking his arm.

 

“Drinking and rethinking my choices in life, mostly.” he replied and that made her laugh.

 

“No success, huh?”, Padme tilted her head and Anakin looked defeated. “Well if it helps I didn’t have a very exciting feedback too but at least now he knows you’re not lying.” the lady shrugged, making him look a little happier.

 

 

His wife squinted at him and pinched his red cheek. “At least you got more action than I did. You look rather ravished." he wished they were at home. He felt exhausted and very disappointed. The boy imagined lying on their bed, sleepy and comfortable. Being held by two pairs of arms. He felt sad for not being able to just take what he wanted. Dealing with people was such a hard work. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed his wife full on the lips, wanting to taste her again and have some comfort.

 

 

He heard some people gasping around them. Even though their relationship wasn’t really a secret, there were those who doubted it still and to see it with their own eyes was still a shock. They both felt someone grabbing their arms firmly and conducing them to one of the corridors to an open empty guest room.

 

 

“What is going on in your heads this day?” Obi-Wan almost yelled turning around to face both of them. just like a very irritated teacher who caught their students doing something naughty behind his back. “First you come to the party together, then you play childish games in hope I do something terribly stupid just to add more carelessness to this showcase of utterly inappropriate behaviour you freely display in front of the most unforgivable crowd there is. What am I going to do with you?”

 

 

All that was going through Anakin’s head was ‘punish us, Master’ but he quickly discarded that when Obi-Wan looked at him with such a fierce look that he lowered his head, immediately looking down. Padme seemed unshaken where she stood looking at him.

 

 

“Do you think I'm pleased? To see the two people I care most about acting like a pair of teenagers who don’t think about any consequences?” he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Nothing in his training had prepared him for such situation. How he was even supposed to deal with this?

 

 

“Oh, please,” Padme snorted in a mocking tone and walked up to the talking Jedi Master, interrupting his oh so proper lecture about good behaviour with a kiss. And Anakin had been right all over again, he did taste like mint and now she could also detect the pleasant evidence of wine on his lips from drinking earlier on. The senator’s husband was frozen in place, looking at them like he was standing before the most flabbergasting sight in all of the Galaxy. When they parted the woman whispered against his sinful red mouth

 

“Your problem, Master Kenobi, is you deny yourself too much. Stop and feel. For once in your life. Just feel,” she leaned in to kiss him again, not afraid to be demanding in the least, taking her time to enjoy the tickling sensation the auburn beard caused against her perfect complexion, how different it felt to kiss the older Knight than to have the exact same experience with her husband.

 

 

The former Queen tangled her fingers on his perfectly combed hair and fisted at the amazing fluffiness and softness she found there. The faint aroma of the subtle cologne he’d been wearing lifted up in the air making her feel intoxicated. She urged him to respond to the kiss she was so deeply invested in, sucking at his lips and trying to coax them to open for her so she could go on with experimentation.

 

 

Then she felt a slight pull of his body and opened her eyes for just a second to see that Anakin had took place behind his Master, wrapping his arms around her waist so they were wonderfully squished together. Padme copied the move and brought one hand up to the boy’s hips, squeezing reassuringly at him. Obi-Wan broke the kiss in surprise and looked back and forth at both of them. Padme shushed him calmly and gazed upon his beautiful dark startled eyes, like he was terrified to make any wrong movement. “ Say it,” she asked in the sweetest tone manageable. “Say you don’t want this and we let you go. But be honest with yourself, General.” she gave him a smirk and Anakin just nuzzled his already mess of a hair from where he was towering over him.

 

 

Without any verbal response Obi-Wan cupped the back of her neck and kissed her back. She smiled brightly against him and this time could fully delight at his skill. And what wonderful skills they were. Anakin had described the Jedi being rough and commanding but right now he was just firm and very sure about what he was doing. they tilted their heads to the right angle and she let him take over, moving against her tongue and sucking her bottom lip. Padme moaned a soft 'ah' noise when he held her by the chin and bit gently at her delicate jaw, kissing his way back to her pretty wet mouth, licking inside just the right way and making all the perfect moves that made her head spin. He was no amateur at this.

 

 

He held her firmly, just the correct way to make the senator feel comfortable enough to move and also excitedly overtaken. She heard a pleasing whimper form behind them and giggled a bit against Obi-Wan’s mouth, giving him one last peck as a thank you and guiding him to turn around so he could face her husband, who was in urgent need of attention, watching the absolutely hottest individuals in the planet making out right in front of him.

 

 

As soon as he was granted access to the other man’s lips, Anakin dove in and moaned embarrassingly loud in satisfaction. That made her a little surprised. But this time Obi-Wan gripped his waist and pulled him impossibly close, gluing their bodies together, to which the boy mewled once again in approval. The older man grabbed the wild hair at the back of his neck and kissed him with undeniable passion. She awkwardly took a turn to get a privilege view and she hand’t been wrong to say the sight would be so incredibly hot.

 

 

Anakin looked so young against him. Giving up control completely to his Master, like a very needy teenage boy who had just fulfilled his wildest fantasy to get some special reward for his tutor after a dangerous mission. She could see that scenario just fine. They moved beautifully against one another, biting and kissing everywhere. Padme noticed Anakin also loved to give the Jedi loving soft kisses between rough ones and nuzzle here and there. His hands also messed up that lovely hair, making strands stand in every direction.

 

 

The young Knight was usually vocal when they were intimate but right now he was wild. Padme only ever heard him make such noises when they had planned something special for the evening or when she tied him up. He loved when she did that. But the constant and sweet 'oh, oh's were new to her. She enjoyed those very much nonetheless.

 

 

Careful not to ruin the mood she took the hands that’ve been moving to grab and squeeze all over and guided them to the big sofa nearby, where she managed to pull them down with her and crawl between them, she was small so there was no problem sneaking in.

 

“Hello,” Anakin said at her and she kissed him gleefully ”Hey yourself,” they bumped their noses together and Padme cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head so he could join them too. He was awfully quiet but she guessed, so the politician kissed his lips again and the guided the man to her husband so they could do the same. It was so incredibly amazing to see two powerful Knights completely on display for her, touching and pleasing each other. Without really thinking she joined in and received a twin “ah” from them in response.

 

 

A hot mess of tongue and lips moved against one another. With their eyes closed they didn’t really care who was it they were touching at the moment, just to feel a warm mouth above theirs was enough to make them thrive and rub together. Padme gripped their necks, going from side to side to lick and bite hotly at them. Her soft sighs went along with Anakin’s heated mewls and Obi-Wan’s groans of pleasure. It was like an overload of sensation, so dirty and exciting, to switch between them like a very erotic game, share taste, the ecstasy pumping throughout their veins.

 

 

The boys moved to her neck and she let a long 'hmm' sound escape as both kissed the sweaty skin there and Anakin bit a little just the way she liked best. “ Yes, sweetheart. Take it off, please,” she said arching her chest and mentioning the dress. Both Jedi wasted no time, quickly finding the small zipper on her back and rolling it down along the top part, leaving her exposed. Her skin was so sensitive from all the fumbling and teasing kisses, her lovely nipples were incredibly hard and begging for attention. Anakin kissed his Master gently.

 

 

The older Knight didn’t rush. Instead, he marvelled at her pristine soft skin, touching her sides slowly up and down, making the woman shiver. “Ah-you tease” she smiled into the pleasure as the man went down to kiss her stomach, his beard scratching her deliciously as her husband stole a kiss from her. Obi-Wan peppered a trail of hot little kisses up her ribs, to which she giggled softly, until the centre of her chest. Then Padme felt a bite on the soft flesh. “ Ohh, General,” she moaned , tilting her head back and guiding Anakin down to join him.

 

 

While Obi-Wan bit and suckled at the supple flesh, leaving little hickies everywhere he went. Anakin nuzzled and kissed everywhere he could reach. The older Knight was the one to suck a nipple in first. And oh dear, was he good. That was definitely not his first time doing that. He applied just the right amount of pressure into the suction, circling his tongue around the sensitive peak making her squirm. “Oh, yes. Yes, like that ah-so good. Harder,” he took the request, sucking and making her nearly sob. “Oh darling, you were right. Ah- he’s so good,” she said and Anakin laughed where he was kissing his Master’s neck.

 

 

Obi-Wan took a while exploring her chest when Anakin gestured for him to help take the rest of her complicated dress off, which he carefully attended to, paying attention not to spoil anything. There she lied completely nude after taking away her own lingerie and she could see the way the other Knight looked at every inch of her body in appreciation. She was pretty confident about her figure but she knew it took more than a nice body to be sensual. “ Why don’t you undress Ani too?” she smirked and Anakin was already getting rid of his robes. Hasty boy.

 

 

There were a thousand thoughts rushing through Obi-Wan’s mind right now but none of them seemed convincing enough for him to stop. This felt so good and so surprisingly right, like they’ve done this before countless time. “ Come here,” he whispered hotly to his former padawan, who rushed to his side and helped his Master to take all his clothes away, throwing them carelessly on the floor. He was also a work of art. Hard muscle under soft tanned skin and perfect curves. He grubbed his waist just like he’d done that day in Takodana and squeezed, pulling him close and biting hard at his neck. “Yes, Master. Oh-please.Touch me.” he pleaded sweetly at him and he really couldn’t say no to that. An idea crossed his mind as he grabbed the two of them by the waist.

 

 

Sitting on the sofa, he positioned both on his lap, one at each leg. Turning Padme around so she was facing the door and Anakin the other way so he could kiss the boy again. Hovering his hand down her body he teased all way to her thighs, kneading them up and down, taking special attention to the soft inside part. “Want me to open for you?” she asked leaning against him and biting at his neck.

 

“If you may” he responded in a hot tone and she willingly spread them.

 

 

Anakin was ridiculously hard. His thick cock was dripping pre come on his Master’s robes and he couldn’t do much but rub against him to get some friction. If anyone took a look at the young and powerful Jedi right now they’d probably have a stroke. He acted so desperate, moving his hips and whispering delirious nonsense into his ear like “ Master, yes. Ah-you feel so good,”; “I’m so hard for you-oh fuck,” and something similar to “ Make us come, please-oh yes like that,” the air was foggy and the atmosphere filled with pure lust.

 

 

“ Do you want my hand?” he asked Anakin after their lips parted and he nodded biting on his bottom one. Obi-Wan kept Padme entertained by scratching lightly at her hips and pinching firmly at her soft flesh, making her jump a little each time. Getting closer to her pussy, he could feel the wetness on her skin. “ Senator, what an indecent picture you would make” he said, shaping his palm into a cup and covering all of her.

 

“Oh-Oh what?” was the only thing she managed to get out when the wonderfully large hand started moving in an incredibly fast pace, almost vibrating over her and that was different than anything she had tried. “ Ohh my-how- agh do you-yes, yes, yes,” at that even Anakin had stopped to look at what his Master was doing and that was fairly new to him too.

 

 

Obi-Wan kissed at her neck and after playing until she was shaking on his lap. He separated his fingers, placing two of them on her lips and applying pressure when squeezing them gently together over her clit. He repeated the motion side to side and up and down. The noises that filled the room weren’t even attempted to be controlled anymore. Padme just spun her read around, moving along with his perfect, experienced hand. “ Wha-What are you-ahn doing? How?” she attempted again and he chuckled.

 

 

“Circles,” he answered as it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Then his index finger teased at her entrance and his thump continued doing the earlier motions on her most sensitive spot.

 

 

Meanwhile his other hand found Anakin’s very needy erection and gripped at the base making him hiss. Slowly Obi-Wan went up and down, circling at his foreskin and slicking the rest of his length, pumping the boy gradually faster and faster.

 

“Move for me,” he commanded against his lips as he fucked rapidly into Obi-Wan’s hand, desperate for release.

 

“Master. Master oh-tell me, please. Tell me,” Anakin begged him. And Obi-Wan whispered “Good boy.” at him, making him almost scream and come right there. “You’re such a good boy, Anakin. Make me so happy,” he praised the young Jedi, who was going mad above him. “Kiss me,” the Knight requested and he would never say no to that. He would never deny him or push him away. He wanted him here, with them, where he belonged.

 

 

Two of his fingers had made their way into Padme and left her with little to do but fuck herself against them and express her deep enjoyment about the whole situation. It was perfect, all of it and she doubted they could ever let it go after having a taste of it. Obi-Wan’s fingers worked like magic on her, circling over her clit and massaging so nicely inside. Then he hit a spot inside that made her whole body shake and arch as she screamed out a very loud 'oh'. That surprised Anakin who broke their kiss to look at her up and down. “ Wha-oh yes. What now?” he asked curiously as his wife seems to be having the time of her life. “What is he-ah Master-doing?” 

 

 

“I don’t know but-right there. It works,” she moaned and Obi-Wan looked very smug where he sat, multitasking to please both of them. They rhythm increased as they continuously picked up the pace. The time between their moans and sighs becoming shorter and shorter until they were gasping for air at his hands.

 

 

"I will-I can’t.Can I?” Anakin asked, sweat dripping from his body. The muscular abdomen glistening with perspiration.

 

“Come. Let go. That’s it. You did so good,” he kept on saying sweet nothings as the younger Jedi thrusted into his palm three more times and came with a long and shaky moan against his mouth, coating his hand with hot come. That’s when Obi-Wan felt the lither body spasm on top of him and also achieve her climax.

 

 

The two slightly heavy people on his lap were trying to catch their breath and moved to cuddle up next to him and absolutely cover him in very praising kisses. “ That was whoa. Just whoa I-“ Padme tried to find her words but they failed her. Her head was against his shoulder and Anakin was just smiling with a goofy expression on his face. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” she asked her husband, petting his wild hair. He just looked like he’s been thoroughly fucked and that was a perfect look for his pretty face.

 

“Thank you, Master?” he tried in a sleepy tone kissing Obi-Wan’s neck.

 

 

The older man laughed at that and they both looked up at him with wonder in their eyes. They instantly fell in love with that sound and raised at the same time to kiss his lips. “I think it’s your turn now,” Anakin smirked and reached down to touch his Master through his robes and oh dear stars was that big. “I already knew that.” he whispered more to himself than to anybody.

 

“A-Anakin I-“, Obi-Wan blushed furiously, attempting to get away and honestly they couldn’t understand how someone who gave the couple the most wonderful orgasm of their lives could be so shy.

 

 

“You don’t want it?” the boy asked reluctantly.

 

“No, it’s not that it’s just,” the Master blushed and looked down causing them to lift their eyebrows curiously. “It’s been a long time since I…I allowed anyone to. Well-this”. Padme and Anakin looked at each other’s eyes for a second before almost ripping the man’s robes out of the way. There is no way in hell the most handsome and charming Jedi there was had no fun in a good time. That made them crazy with lust all over again. “Anakin! Senator! Would you plea-“ but his words were useless against their will. They removed piece by piece until he was bare before their eyes.

 

 

Just as suspected, Obi-Wan had such a perfect body. Lean and hard from constant jogging and tiring missions. Two pairs of hand wasted no time exploring his chest, biting and sucking at his earlobe, stroking those fine abdominal muscles. “ I-ah. Please, go slow, yes?” he pleaded in that infuriatingly charming accent and they nodded, kissing nipping everywhere they could reach.

 

 

But they weren’t in the mood for foreplay really as they focused on a rather interesting part of him. “Oh, you’re such a big boy, General. But then again you walk like it. So pretty” Padme said, closing her delicate fingers around his impressive length. It was pulsing hot and so very hard against her cool skin. “ Ah-I do not do it to- oh dear- to make a statement.” he declared in a moan and she stroked him slowly. “Of course you don’t”

 

 

Anakin lowered his head and stick his tongue out licking a stripe from base to tip and that made Obi-Wan buck his hips and gasp. “ Oh fuck, you taste so good. Can I put it in my mouth, Master?” he whispered giving the big cock a series of kitten licks just over his dripping head, tasting his come and humming appreciatively.

 

“Ye-yes,” he maned to sigh out.

 

“You’re so shameless, Ani.” Padme giggled and fisted at his pretty hair guiding him down on his beloved Master’s cock. “Take it, darling,” she whispered, moving his head tortuously slow, up and down, as the man above them released sweet sounds and occasional groans, letting them know they were doing the right thing.

 

 

“Use your tongue, love. Yes, that’s it. All over it. No rush now…I know, it’s so big it makes you drool. Circle the head and suck on it. Good boy.” Padme instructed her husband on his first experience with this kind of act. He was doing good by the responses they were getting. “ Faster,” she commanded and Anakin honestly tried not to choke, feeling the weight of the General on his tongue, filling his mouth and driving him crazy. He could do this all day. Whenever Obi-Wan wanted, he would get on his knees and give it to him with pleasure. The taste was intoxicating, he tried to get more and tears started filling his eyes so he pulled back, gasping for air. Padme shushed him and Obi-Wan caressed his hair. “Go slower, Anakin," he said gently and the boy went back at it again with renewed vigour.

 

 

He lost track of time on how long he spend sucking and licking but he didn’t really care. He could hear Padme’s sweet voice guiding him through this and Obi-Wan’s moans for as long as they were willing to let him have it. His Master’s hand was gentle on his hair, lacing his fingers over it along with his wife’s and it felt like heaven. A sudden warning came up and Obi-Wan tried to make him pull away but he moaned negatively and continued to go faster and suck harder until he felt the man shake and hold his head in place as load after load filled his mouth and he hummed contently, not even thinking about it twice before swallowing it all.

 

 

The taste wasn’t bad but slightly different than his own. Padme dove into a kiss, wanting to share it with him and they both moaned a long and pleasant ‘hmm’ against each other. She sucked on his tongue, eliciting every drop he might have left for her into her mouth and but slowly at his swollen lips. “You’ll successfully kill me like that,” Obi-Wan whispered shakily and they moved up to kiss his adorably flushed face. He looked so ravished right now. Perfect and pliant and they couldn’t help to touch, pet and hold him closely to them.

 

 

Padme regretted doing this in an almost public space because she wished they could fall asleep right there, tangled up on each other’s arms and nuzzling their ways into sweet dreams. A violent knock on the door startled them up as a robotic voice came form outside “ Sir? Madam? Is there anyone here? We’ve heard some noises.”

 

Anakin laughed at that and Padme responded "I had an emergency! I will be coming out in a second.” in her best political tone.

 

“So, we should go home next time,” the boy suggested and Obi-Wan just raised an disbelieving brow at him. There was no use denying it, Anakin always got what he wanted.


	12. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> I'd like to inform you that I used the clone army in this chapter after consulting one of my angels of a friend because Palpatine never executed Order 66 so let em believe they stayed good haha. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> xoxo

Being on the battlefield was like playing a deadly game of chess. A warrior could only plan their moves, execute them and hope for the best. The rush of adrenaline that ran into the body of a warrior was enough to have them addicted for life. As the years went by it became easier and easier to let go, to not be shocked with so much death falling around him and to be accustomed to betrayal and rising enemies. In the heat of the moment, one could only hear explosions and lasers passing by. Instinct becomes the best guide, and urgency, a natural element for decisions. Thinking fast is essential and being smart about choices is even more so. In war you only have one chance and nobody ever really wins.

 

 

Anakin was running through the woods, dodging from the shots coming up behind him. Enemy troops had been following him for what felt like hours. He was already running short of breath. Looking around, there was no one that could help. The young Jedi had distracted a droid group that was trying to hit the pilots. Looking up he noticed the trees were quite tall and very thick. Lifting an eyebrow he suddenly had an idea.

 

 

Managing to go as fast as he could, Anakin climbed one of the huge trees right in front of him and waited silently until the heard the familiar noise of matching steps coming closer and closer until they were directly under his location. He could hear the leader saying something similar to 'Master, we could not detect Skywalker,' followed by a gravely voice mumbling something unintelligible over the speaker. The Republic didn’t really know who was behind the new schemes since Palpatine was off the game. But apparently his allies and young apprentices had taken his place quite quickly.

 

 

In a sudden move, he took impulse and did a flip in the air, landing right where they stood. He turned his lightsaber on the spot and twirled it around rapidly in a speed attack, slicing three of them on his way. The droids immediately started firing at him. He defended himself by defecting the lasers, directing them towards the enemies as they fell on the ground. Jumping over them, he ended up behind their back to move the powerful weapon around in strong and precise moves, completely destroying the artificial soldiers in less than few seconds.

 

 

“Well, that was easy” he smirked turning off the light weapon. Turning on the communicator he waited for a few moments until Master Windu appeared, blueish and flickering in front of him.

 

“Skywalker, what’s your position?” he asked, looking like he just had done a thorough job with some empire sympathisers.

 

“I appear to be on a rainy forest but I guess you already knew that. Did you get their Captain?” the boy asked conversationally, walking towards the guessed end of the area.

 

 

“Yes, Master Kenobi stopped him before he reached the ship. He was carrying some illegal data on Republic plans and fire power.” Anakin nodded at that. He was beginning to wonder how vast the empire’s reach really was. They were currently in Carida, near the Trade Route. It was actually a very risky place to be seen if you were wanted around the Galaxy, specially if one worked for the dark forces.

 

 

“Is he ok?” Anakin inquired, cutting some branches that were blocking his way with the saber, making his way back to the base. He tried to sound as casual as possible under the circumstances. Obi-Wan has already freaked out right after the events of the party and instructed his former padawan not to let emotions take over him during missions and that’s exactly what he was trying to do. So far so good, his previous Master hadn’t gotten himself in trouble but he knew it was a matter of time before he did something incredibly brave and stupid in name of the Order.

 

 

“He got hit on the leg”, Anakin stopped right there and looked at Mace’s face.

 

“What? Is it bad? What happened?” it wasn’t like it hadn't occured before. Obi-Wan was known for giving his soul into missions and he’d seen him severely injured before and never enjoyed the sight of his Master on a bed. Well, unable to move or ill, that was. Otherwise the the imagery would be very pleasing.

 

“No, just an errand strike. Nothing to worry about. He is being taken care of. Come back and try not to do anything hasty. See you soon.” and their connection was gone.

 

 

Anything hasty. As if. Since their wonderful encounter on that empty room with his wife and Obi-Wan, Anakin had been completely docile when it came to orders from the Council. So much that even the elderly felt something was off with the boy. Some had asked him about it, but he just smiled contently and told them nothing was wrong at all. On the contrary, he was very much in heaven right now. He slept better than ever and had so much more energy to play with the twins and give poor Padme some rest. She’d slept for ten hours straight when they’d gotten home and Anakin was very happy to see his wife curled on the bed and drooling a little like a true child who had a busy day with fun and games.

 

 

The only problem was, now they'd tasted a little bit of paradise both of them have become automatically addicted. When they cuddled in bed it seemed like something was missing. Sure, it was obviously good to spend some time alone, just the two of them or with the kids but as the day went by, they felt kind of lonely and bored. During missions, it was ever harder to control his impulses. Simply because Obi-Wan was right there, so approachable and touchable with his amazing looks and charming personality, just talking to everyone like he didn’t have a clue on how handsome he really was and how people looked at him like they would give anything to spend twenty minutes with the man in private. It was highly annoying.

 

 

It was difficult to focus on plans when he often talked firmly and properly to a large amount of Republic soldiers and some of the clone army like he was the most experienced General to ever walk on enemy territory. And the thing is, Obi-Wan really could transmit that through only speech. Pilots loved him and padawans marvelled at his skills. He remembered seeing his Master use Jar’Kai for the first time and having to stop just to stare because it was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

 

The man moved with precision. He had unique accuracy at every blow he caused on his opponent. Differently from Anakin, who was more of a heavy fighter, Obi-Wan was fluid and graceful as he jumped and spun around, making his lightsabers create amazing shapes and sounds in the air. Even when he was cornered and outnumbered, he was still able to take control of the fight and deceive whoever it was. It was an admirable skill.

 

 

Ever since their first time together, luckily for Anakin, Obi-Wan didn’t try to avoid him or run away like he expected. He actually took it all pretty well and didn’t change much towards him on their daily interactions. He was still formal and serious in front of others and didn’t shake at all in his presence. He was rather good at keeping his cool, that was something Anakin couldn’t learn even if he was willing to try. The only noticeable different aspect of his Master was that when he walked, there was some extra swing there. That made the Knight smirk. If someone really paid attention, they would notice he'd been acting more confidently. It was was a very good look on him.

 

 

The young Jedi got out of the woods in less than one hour walking non stop. The weather was changing and he looked up and noticed some dark clouds in the sky. A storm was coming, very convenient. When he got to the camp some clone soldiers were walking here and there, helping people in need and there were a lot of pilots taking a nap near their small ships. It was a very warming sight. It’d been a decent fight. Not as hard as he expected, he always craved for more action in the end but all in all it had been good.

 

 

Seeing Mace talking to another fellow Jedi, Anakin nodded at him and the man only pointed to a very large tent ahead. The boy silently thanked him and followed the direction. He felt some droplets fall to his face and looked up again to see the now completely dark sky. He could only hope the rain wouldn’t destroy or slow anything they had there.

 

 

Raising his mechanic hand to open the well shut tent, he saw Obi-Wan resting there. Despite his closed eyes he knew the man wasn’t in deep sleep, because his signature was still very much awake and alert.

 

“Anakin,” he said, without bothering to look up and shifting upon the made up bed on the floor to a more comfortable position.

 

“Hello, Master. I can see you’re very comfortable indeed.” he laughed a little and sat beside him, taking a look at him up and down just to check if everything was really ok.

 

“I assume,” Obi-Wan replied, opening one eye to look at him and raised an eyebrow at the cheeky comment. “How did it go with the droids? Were they too much trouble for you?” Anakin scoffed at that

 

“You know they weren’t. Not even a scratch," the boy grinned, taking a piece of bread out of his leather bag and taking a bite, chewing with his mouth open and smiling goofily at him.

 

“So improper.” was everything he said at the gesture. Anakin offered him a piece, which was politely declined.

 

They talked about how the strategy would work from then on and the routes to be taken very soon. The team had been very successful so far at stopping dark force groups but they were still a large number, larger than they really expected.

 

“How’s your leg?” the young Knight asked after finishing his supper, leaning in to take a look at the limb, lowering the covers. Obi-Wan was still wearing a long robe underneath, always so proper. “Can I see?” he pleaded.

 

 

“There’s nothing to see, really. It was just a laser shot. Nothing to worry about. Now, if you are quite done, you should probably go back to your tent and get some sleep. It’s already late and we’ll leave early tomorrow.” Obi-Wan yawned, lying down completely on the thin mattress. Anakin just looked at him with a stupid expression on his face. He tilted his head, taking in the sight of the Master completely relaxed and adorably sleepy. He looked so peaceful and that made his belly warm and his cheeks blush. He wish they could have him at home all the time, to see the General being himself, doing mundane things in the morning and getting ready to bed when he felt like to.

 

 

“Why must your thoughts be so disturbingly loud? I thought I asked you to go,” the General announced dryly. But Anakin wouldn’t give up just yet. Getting rid off his heavy robes, he only left the thin white layered one on and Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the sound of clothes being discarded. Oh no. The boy climbed over him and squeezed his way in the already ridiculously small mattress to lie by his side. Snuggling at the man’s shoulder and making a happy cooing sound, like a baby animal that was just unbelievably happy to be taken in for the night.

 

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, looking at the boy. His scar was more accentuated under candle light and his young features looked a little older after a long day of work but he smiled nonetheless, so brightly at him. His perfect shaped lips curving up and making adorable dimples appear on each side of that plush mouth. “You’re impossible.” the older man laughed at the scene. Anakin took the opportunity to cuddle closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pull him closer. He turned onto his side and bowed his head down to kiss softly at the tip of other’s nose.

 

 

“Anakin,” the man repeated in a warning tone but he paid the young General no attention, leaning in again, but this time to press another kiss on there corner of his mouth. He was about to say something but the boy dove in once more to finally feel his lips. The lovely pressure of their mouths together made Obi-Wan’s head spin, he couldn’t deny that. Such deep sentiment he felt for this boy, sometimes he couldn't even hold it all in. He raised his hand and cupped his cheek delicately to pull him closer and press harder against him. Anakin hummed appreciatively and pecked his mouth once, separating them for mere seconds before delivering another kiss and then another and another.

 

 

The loud smacking sounds took over the small space and the boy sucked a little at his bottom lip, letting a low “ hmm” sound out of him, making their flesh vibrate and trample. It sent shivers right down Obi-Wan’s spine and he growled so lowly it sounded almost like a purr. That made his former padawan moan against him, licking slowly at his lips, asking sweetly for what he knew the other man couldn’t deny him anymore.

 

 

Obi-Wan opened up for him, letting him take and taste however he wished. Anakin was a good kisser but a little desperate for his taste. He had such hunger for his lovers it was almost like every night was their last night together. The way he sucked at his tongue, swirling his own around it. And how he suckled on his flesh until it was sensitive and red looking just to interrupt it all and leave contrasting little sweet kisses on it over and over again. It was charmingly boyish of him. He kissed like he couldn’t get enough of him, like he wanted to repeat it forever. And if the older Jedi had the time and the courage he’d let him.

 

 

They parted breathlessly. “You’re so sweet to me. You taste so good. I want to spend all day like this,” he whispered against the lips, stealing kisses again. Sometimes just brushing his face on the beard he loved so much. “With you,” he placed another “and Padme,” one more “All night long like this.” and finished with a long deep one, fisting at the soft hair and massing his scalp.

 

 

Obi-Wan kissed back in kind, controlling the movements. Leading the boy to do it exactly how he wanted, slower and with more grace. He put away the hair falling on his face and tugged it behind his ear.

 

“Would you? Stay with us?” he asked in a husky tone, breathing raggedly and gripping the other man’s waist with his prosthetic hand. Their bodies were flushed together and he nuzzled his face into him again.

 

“Anakin. It’s not that simple. You know I already gave in enough by doing such things,” he whispered combing the wild hair gently. Feeling the taller frame of him so close was absolutely amazing. The young Jedi was firm and strong and only a few layers of clothing separated them from what they desired so much.

 

 

“ I know. I’m sorry. I just think about it a lot.” he replied making their noses touch and he left another kiss on the other’s cheek in sweet apology.

 

“I know you do, it’s quite obvious.” he laughed and massaged the young Jedi’s back up and down, making soothing circle motions and kneading occasionally on hard points. That made him release some 'ah, ah's heated moans against his neck and arch into the experienced touch. Obi-Wan’s hands worked like magic just where he needed. “ Wha-what do you mean? Others can-hmm, see it too?” he asked, starting to move his hips lightly against the hot body against his.

 

 

“No, but I know you,” Obi-Wan whispered against his cheek, moving the other hand to grip hardly at his partner's hip and set a tortuously slow motion between them. “It’s very evident in your eyes,” they shared another kiss and Anakin discarded his gloves and framed that gorgeous face with his mechanic hand. The sensation was unique. To know he was touching Obi-Wan, seeing it but not feeling. It made the Knight feel a little sorry for the fact. Obi-Wan saw the shifting of his eyes and turned his head to place a warm kiss on the enhanced limb. It didn’t bother him at all. It was just another little element that made Anakin himself, the product of his carelessness and enthusiasm.

 

“You rush into things. Always been like this.” he commented, rolling over and making the boy lie on the mattress instead of himself. The man hissed at the pain on his leg and Anakin made to get up but Obi-Wan dismissed the gesture with a wave of his hand.

 

 

He leaned in and smeared open mouthed kisses on the boy’s neck, eliciting small sounds to escape the red lips. An occasional 'oh' or a short 'hm' getting lost in the air that now smelled like soaked fresh dirt from the rain. It was pleasant and calming at the same time. Obi-Wan bit at the juncture of his shoulder and neck making him gasp and wrap his arms around the slimmer but strong shoulders, urging him to continue as he wished but to never stop. The older Jedi slowly undressed the upper part of his robe, untying the firm lace on his waist and tossing it aside, opening it up to reveal a strong tanned chest and stomach.

 

 

Anakin had always had a good shape. Even when he was coming of age it was already evident he was going to became a perfect specimen. His predictions weren’t wrong. As soon as he turned eighteen a nice figure took over the skinny frame and pretty soon he was stealing glances from many strangers on bars or wherever they decided to go for clues. Anakin mostly attracted teenage girls who were captivated by his high height and dashing features or older men who noticed how his hips were nicely round even for a male and his slim waist that would just fit so right in larger hands. Also his full lips that could entice the weakest of imaginations.

 

 

He was pretty much a dream come true. His chest was heaving and he looked up at him like he wouldn’t ever say no to anything he wanted. Utter devotion and passion on his gaze, looking up and down with undeniable desire. Obi-Wan grabbed at his sides, squeezing experimentally at his flesh up and down. He massaged the muscles on his abdomen, pressing down to feel the hardness underneath and going up to cup at the perfect firm chest. “ Mas-Master. I love your hands,” Anakin moaned out as Obi-Wan took full advantage of his willingness, kneading at the sweet full pecs and rolling them around slowly. He took the opportunity to take a peeked nipple into his mouth and suck. “ Ah-Your mouth feels so hot” he gasped out, face red with arousal.

 

 

The sucking motions altered between firm pulls of the supple flesh and circling his tongue around and around. Obi-Wan nibbled at it and that almost made Anakin scream, gripping at the perfectly soft hair for more and arching his chest into it. “You can-mhh bite if you want. I really don’t-oh, mind” that made the General grin. He knew perfectly well he didn’t mind. He moved his head to take the other nipple in and give it the same treatment. The boy’s hips were bucking up sporadically, searching for more friction, making his half hard clothed cock bush onto the other man’s stomach.

 

 

“Take it all off for me,” Obi-Wan said in a commanding yet gentle tone that made Anakin nod rapidly and discard his clothes pretty quickly, even for a Jedi. He kicked his pants out of the way and laid there, gloriously naked and exposed, opening his legs a bit to invite his partner between them. He reached forward to pull at the man's robe and make him kneel right above his frame, taking the lips in a heated kiss. When they parted the General looked dow, taking in every details, every mark and scar on his skin. Hovering his hand over each one.

 

 

He peppered kisses on the tiny cuts on his shoulder blade and down his chest right to his taut abdomen, licking the lovely hills of his pecks there, leaving a cool trail on his way. Anakin shivered at the wet sensation, the wind making him shudder along his Master’s ministrations on his body. Everywhere he touched felt so good, so perfect. He would take anything he could give him. He wanted all of him. His hands tangled into the gingery mess of hair and petted gently as the other knight reached his hips , biting on the prominent bone there, so dangerously close to his hard leaking cock. “Oh, please. I-I ahn want it.”

 

 

“What do you want?” he raises his head to look at him, all flushed and dark eyed. He looked so absolutely dashing and all that was for Anakin.

 

“Your mouth. I want your mouth on me,” the plea was sweet. Obi-Wan chuckled and gripped at the base of the lovely thick cock, obviously pleading for some attention already. “ Ohh my-fuck, you feel hot.” the boy gasped out at the firm grip.

 

 

“Breathe slowly and focus. I won’t have you reaching climax too soon,” the General warned in a conversational tone and Anakin looked at him with a confused expression, lifting an eyebrow and asking a breathless

 

“What do you mean?” right before a marvellous tongue licked a straight stripe from his base to the leaking head and he almost fell back into the mattress in surprise. Obi-Wan gave the hard member flat licks slowly, moving the pretty flushed cock to the left and repeating the motion at its side and all around him until it was pretty much dripping with spit and twitching against his lips. The boy was not as big as him but he was perfect nonetheless. Nice length and thickness, just perfect to wrap his mouth around it and leave him squirming.

 

 

Moving up to the head, Obi-Wan teased at his foreskin, extracting desperate 'oh, oh's from the lovely mouth. His tongue flicked up and down at an incredibly fast speed making Anakin whimper at the teasing sparks flooding his senses. It felt so good, so amazingly good and he hadn’t even put it inside yet. He wouldn’t make it to the end of this.

 

“O-Obi-Wan, I-won’t-” but only a calm 'Shhh' came his way when the man circled at the sensitive spot over and over without closing his mouth around it and tongued at his slit, where droplets of pre come dripped out from intense teasing pleasure. It was torture but the sweetest one that could ever be. “Put it inside, please. Yes, ye-" he could only whine at him in hope his Master would take pity on his debauched state.

 

 

He could hear a chuckle and that made him even more frustrated. What a cruel man Obi-Wan could be. “Master, please, please,” the young Commander mumbled non stop under ragged breaths. And finally, the Knight showed him some mercy and sucked the head in. Anakin almost jumped but Obi-Wan gripped at his hips dangerously firm and held him down. He sucked slightly at first, teasing around it and swiping over the overly sensitive skin there, then gradually raised the pressure and suckled at it, moving his head up and down at the tip. The wet noises taking over as perfect lips left and came back again to the lubricated shaft.

 

 

“Ah, Master. Master fu-fuck. Oh, oh I-I can’t. If you keep up-ahn. I will-“ he was sure he was about to lose his mind right there but he didn’t even care. What a sweet way to go.

 

 

Then a hand gripped at the base of his impossibly hard cock making him hiss. Such a cruel man indeed. Just when he was about to protest Obi-Wan went lower and lower and lower without stopping and Anakin eyes widened as his mouth opened slowly in shock. Within seconds he was buried all the way into that amazingly skilled mouth.

 

“Ohh-how even. Who are you?” is all he could say tilting his head back, thighs trembling and body shocking. “Where did you learn this?” then there was a pause to think about the question for a few seconds and said “No-no, don’t tell me. I’ll probably chase them down.” and Obi-Wan just looked at him and still managed to look threatening in the current situation.

 

 

Then he set a nice pace, bobbing his head and not even choking at it. Anakin was honestly too shocked to even think about anything else right now. It felt delirious to be wrapped around in velvety hot softness and he would give anything for it to last forever. And then Obi-Wan hummed and the vibrations drove him over the edge, shaking his head from side to side.

 

“Let me come. I can’t take it anymore, please. Too much-ah. Obi-Wan,” he was legitimately sobbing. Tears ran down his face from overstimulation as the Master kept going and going. A message came through their bond

 

‘Come for me, Anakin. You did so good.’ and that was it. Heavy spurts of his release landed on that perfect tongue as the long moans filled the tent. The sound of the rain pleasingly echoing outside.

 

 

Obi-Wan let him go slowly and came up to him with his mouth closed. It took him a second to realise what he was doing until fingers gripped at his chin, coaxing his mouth open and a wet kiss took over him and oh- he could taste himself on his tongue, hot and quite salty. It tasted so much better like this, so incredibly erotic. The boy whimpered at their messy kiss, breathing rapidly.

 

“Shh, I am here. Breathe with me.” his soothing voice said and they breathed in sync until his heart was beating normally again. “That’s it. Good boy.” Obi-Wan praised nuzzling at his face. It was heaven.

 

 

“Very well,” the tone became sober again, reclaiming his spot on the bed beside him. “Will you let me rest now?” he mumbled, eyes fluttering with sleepiness.

 

“What? No, you didn’t-you know,” he looked down, recovering his senses and noticing the man didn’t even discard one single piece of clothing and still manage to make him see stars. “ I said I was tired and-“ he tried but was interrupted by a kiss “No, no. I don’t like when you do this. You’re supposed to feel good too. That’s not fair.”

 

 

Anakin had a strong sense of what was fair or not in this world. Cruelty made him mad and injustice , or better what he considered it to be, did it even more. Obi-Wan was more of a pleasure giver than a taker, which attracted some people who were willing to take advantage of the fact. But Anakin was different, he always thought about the ones he loved and even though he lived for being praised by them he still adored giving it back just as intensely.

 

 

“Alright,” he sighed and took the time to undress, going slow when it came to pants because of his injured leg, Anakin helped him with the whole process and now he could clearly see the pieces of cloth wrapped around his strong thigh. Well, that wasn’t as Mace had described.

 

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked touching it gently. “ No, not at all. Only when you press the spot.” he informed and gestured for Anakin to carefully straddle him without putting too much weight on it.

 

 

“You are so hot, you know that right?” his partner whispered, touching all over, taking joy in just freely exploring the Commander's body. One of his hands was comfortably warm and reassuring and the other sent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine at the coldness. The rain was pouring outside, giving the whole scene a little bit of romance. The General laughed and simply relaxed under the eager touches of the boy. “I like this,” he grazed at the hair on his chest. “It feels nice,” he observed, more to himself than to the man underneath. “And this,” he scratched the perfect abs, not as defined as his but in such great shape it made his mouth water.

 

 

“Specially this,” he leaned backwards and got a grip of that big cock that had surprised both of them on their first time together.

 

“Ah-Anakin. Such subtlety,” the man managed to be ironic even in times like this.

 

“It’s true thought,” the younger Knight replied and began stroking firmly, mimicking what he liked to feel on his own and projecting it on that magnificent body. He was still fairly new to male anatomy. It was equally nice as loving his wife but completely different. With Padme, Anakin liked to be gentler and kiss all over. Going down on her was one of his favourites things to do when they were in bed.

 

 

With Obi-Wan there was an exciting spark of power and control. He wanted to give in completely and let him take the lead, rub his entire body on that beard he appreciated so much. Anakin rolled his hips back and forth along with the motions of his hand. He smeared some of the pre come dripping all over the impressive shaft so he could move easier.

 

 

“Like this,” Obi-Wan gasped against his swollen lips, guiding his hand on how he wanted the boy to do it. Squeezing softly at the base and curving his hand just right, going on a steady rhythm and stopping to circle his thump over the head and tease at the spot Anakin knew made him groan lowly. “ Good. Come here.” he moved a little so Anakin could sit on his lap.

 

 

The more experienced Jedi held him close so their chests rubbed at each roll of his former apprentice’s body. The boy was amazingly flexible and that drove Obi-Wan crazy. The way he swung his hips was more enticing than most beings from all over the Galaxy who did it professionally. As best as he could, Obi-Wan bucked up, making his hard cock brush against the boy’s inner thigh and when he went down lightly to the crease of that firm round ass.

 

 

“Ah-that feels nice,” he gasped in surprise at the new stimulation. He always been a curious individual and he would be lying if he claimed he’d never tried a few different things on his own. Anakin knew Padme would agree to most fantasies he wanted to try but he always blushed and stuttered when it came to this one, talking his way out of a possible awkward situation. Obi-Wan pulled him closer so the new angle made them fit perfectly against one another.

 

 

His partner's cock was now grazing directly against his crack and it felt so unlike anything he’d experienced. It was erotic to simulate the act like this. It made Anakin so willingly instigated to try new things in a very near future. The hardness against such a private place was arousing and made him blush at the vulnerability of it. He sighed against Obi-Wan’s mouth between fervent kisses and let out a loud 'oh' sound when the hot head touched his hole. It send shivers all over his body, making him squirm and causing more friction on the spot.

 

 

“You like that?” Obi-Wan chuckled against his neck, nibbling and sucking at the sweaty tanned skin.

 

 

“Ye-yes,” was all he could say. The boy, being young and having quite a lot os stamina in his system, was already hard again and rutting against his former Master’s hard stomach for more contact. It felt so unrealistic good it made his head spin.

 

 

Obi-Wan circled one arm behind the Commander, who seemed to be drunk with pleasure and spread him wide, while guiding him to curve the hips for more access and rubbed at his hole gently, feeling the muscle twitch under the pad of his finger.

 

“Oh, Obi-Wan-ah,” he tried miserably to call for him but ended hiding his furiously blushed face in the crook of his neck but rocking back against his fingers in response.

 

 

The Master judged it was a very good reaction and speeded up their grinding, wiggling his fingers over the boy’s apparently extremely sensitive spot. He circled at it and probed gently, trying to make him grow accustomed to the foreign sensation. He was reacting very well for a first timer, actually too well.

 

“Have you done this before?” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear, tugging at his lobe.

 

“Yes, once. It’s so much better like this, though,” he moaned quickly, trying to breathe properly. 'Good' was his only reply.

 

Their pace grew faster and faster, until they were moaned between hot messy kisses. Their bodies glistening with perspiration and their hair impossibly wild. Anakin warned him in a desperate call he was so close and Obi-Wan just breached him with the tip of his index finger and that was enough to send him over the edge with a long 'ah' sound, coming all over his chest and shaking uncontrollably above the man. The Jedi Master followed not long after, aroused by the sight of Anakin trembling and whimpering above him and the squeezing spasms around his finger.

 

 

They were sweaty and now rather sticky, catching their breaths and lying there stupidly.

 

“You think someone heard that?” Anakin asked him, worried, now rational thoughts were slowly coming back to his hazed mind. Obi-Wan smirked “No, I was alert for us both don’t worry. Even though you’re very vocal, I believe everyone’s asleep right now.” he chuckled.

 

 

“ Hmm. Can I sleep here then?” he asked, snuggling up close and kissing at his strong shoulders and rubbing his cheek on his beard.

 

“Anakin, you’re careless not stupid,” his Master replied sternly but returned the gesture by kissing at the curve of his nose. “Return immediately, and quietly, to your tend at once.”

 

He sighed at that. There is nothing he wished more than just fall asleep in his arms right now and don't care about events of the trip tomorrow. “Fine,” he loathed and placed a goodbye kiss on Obi-Wan’s lip before gathering up his robes and putting them back on.  See you tomorrow, Master,” he pronounced the last word as if it contained a deep secret and laughed oh so pleased with himself on his way out. Obi-Wan fell back to the mattress again, left alone without one of the warm presences he was beginning to miss every night.


	13. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, babies!
> 
> I'm so sorry about the lil angst in this chapter but it'll have have a purpose to their relationship so it had to be doneee. I hope you're all ok. 
> 
> xoxo

Flying to the Outter Rim wasn't one of Obi-Wan’s favourite things to do, really. Actually, flying anywhere couldn’t be considered a hobby he enjoyed at all. With the constant tracking of the Jedi Order on future moves from the empire, they found out specific spots where they gathered to trade information and keep a safe base from the Republic.

 

 

There’s been suspicious activity in Yavin Four, one of the moons orbiting around the giant gassy planet of Yavin. It was a rather smart choice if someone wanted to keep it low-key about their activities and therefore they sent Kenobi to investigate.

 

 

Going on missions without Anakin could be considered a blessing but also a curse. Meanwhile the man got some time to be alone with his thoughts, the very same ones seemed not to let him rest. Uncertainty came over his mind more often than it had he luxury to and he found himself sleepless when he was alone. Terrifying thoughts about a possible tragic future haunted his subconscious and gave him headaches when he lied around for more than ten minutes.

 

 

With Anakin it was a totally different matter. The boy kept him busy all the time, breaking things around cities, getting himself in trouble with random gangs he didn’t even know how he managed to piss off, talking to him about plans and arraignments and most recently, trying to get heated kisses here and there. It was a dynamic that worked for them but sometimes left the older Jedi Master feeling tired, and if he was honest to himself, with a bit of guilt in his chest.

 

 

When he arrived at the surface of the temperate planet, it didn’t take him long to get to know how things worked around there. It was a pleasant place to be. Obi-Wan enjoyed being surrounded by nature from time to time. The habitants weren’t the most friendly ones but he understood how some people viewed the Jedi. As dangerous creatures who caused more trouble than brought peace around the Galaxy. Obi-Wan, specially, was one of the members who tried to change that point of view. He was known as the negotiator for a reason. There wouldn’t be any fight if strictly necessary.

 

 

He spent two days trying to track the group down. Even if the moon could be considered small when compared to the one’s in other systems, it was still a vast place to look for someone. Reaching the outer territories, he found a construction that hasn’t been used by the people for years. The energy around it seemed off, like someone was casting a mind trick for it not to be noticed by walkers passing by. It didn’t fool him, thought. So the General infiltrated the structure to see what was going on.

 

 

Not wrong in his assumptions, the place was taken by soldiers and droids. It wasn’t easy to sneak his way in but that was something he knew very well how to do. Going through empty corridor after empty corridor, he could hear random conversations and and messages being transmitted via portable communicator. The installation seemed to be there for good months and there were some lazy workers lying around.

 

 

The circulation wasn’t so frequent that he had to stay on the same spot for long. Looking for clues about the commander of the base he found out he was about to arrive from a recruiting trip through the Inner Rim. Obi-Wan managed to find a soldier with similar height and grab him when the opportunity showed itself to one of the stocking rooms. With a light sleep suggestion the man fell asleep within seconds and Obi-Wan could fit into his armour easily, leaving his robes carefully folded in a hiding corner. The Jedi slipped the heavy helmet on and armed himself, his lightsabers by his hip.

 

 

Now he could walk around freely, he took sometime to get data on their current projects, transferring some of it to a mobile saver he brought along with him. There were some maps and scans that could be really useful to the Council and further study later on. Everything the Order could get hands on counted as valuable. Knowing details about events before they took place already saved millions of lives since the conflicts've started and that’s what they really aimed for in the end.

 

 

Suddenly, a high salute was heard from across the building and heavy footsteps echoed through the walls. The commander was near. It was only a few minutes before Obi-Wan could see him through the thick glass of the helmet. He mimicked the action of the others at him and lowered his head as he walked by. The male seemed to be a mixed species of Anomid and some other race he couldn’t identify. He was tall and pretty much intimidating. His garments seemed heavy and looking down Obi-Wan noticed he carried a lightsaber attached to his clothes.

 

 

There were many beings all over the Galaxy that were schooled on how to handle the weapon without necessarily being a Jedi or joining the dark forces. They were simply trained in the use of the powerful instrument, without the same accuracy and precision of a proper Knight, of course, but even then quite efficient.

 

 

Obi-Wan waited for a while, strolling around until it was safe to follow the man’s path towards the upper levels. He nodded towards others who were passing by, who returned the gesture as he went into the elevator and pressed the button to the desired floor.

 

 

It was almost desert there. No soldier could be seen around and the chilly air made him feel like he was transported to a spaceship. There was a large corridor with dim lights illuminating the way and he followed the path until he reached a double glass door, very elegant and chic for what was presented outside. He knocked gently at the surface, seeing that the commander was inside looking down to a map and mumbling something to himself. When he heard the noise outside though, the man lifted his head. His deep and terrifying eyes looking at the soldier up and down and squinting in annoyance like he wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

 

Obi-Wan entered anyway and the Anomid laughed lowly, looking at the other thoroughly . His voice was robotic, scratching at his ears. “ I didn’t expect to see any of you here so soon” he said walking up to him very slowly. His larger and taller figure was enough to scary most of men. Obi-Wan remained unmoving where he stood.  

 

"Do you take me for a fool? I may be no Jedi but I can feel the shift of the Force when someone such as you comes in,” he says gravely and begins to slowly circle him, as a great predator about to jump in anytime.

 

 

“Now, which one are you? Show me your face,” he commanded and stopped moving to stand right in front of him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and removed the helmet, tossing it aside to the other corner of the room. The weight that was removed from him made such a big difference to his posture, allowing the Jedi to move more freely and look directly into the commander’s eyes, who gasped in surprise. “Kenobi. I didn’t expect you coming solo. Where’s Skywalker?” he asked leaning into the Commander's personal space.

 

 

“General Skywalker couldn’t be here with us, sadly. I’m sure he sends you his best regards.” he said confidently in a posh accent and fumbled around the armour to grip at his lightsabers. “Now, I wasn’t aware you would hide in such a place as Yavin Four. That was a surprise, I must admit. From what I could gather you’re definitely trying to build a weapon of mass destruction. See, I’ve got my hands on some of your energy orbs already. I’m sure you have more from where those came from. Why don’t you share the information?”

 

 

The commander smirked maliciously. “Is that so? If you want to extract any data from me. Why don’t you come and get it,” he told the Jedi, striking out his long lightsaber and turning it on with a powerful swing of his wrist “ forcefully?”. The warrior raised it by his side before pointing it at Obi-Wan.

 

“Alright, if that’s what you want” the Knight replied and pulled out both of his weapons, activating one after the other and twirled them around in his hands.

 

 

Using this technic required special concentration and focus, which was no problem for Obi-Wan. He didn’t consider himself as the best at the style but he worked his way around it pretty gracefully. The secret was to visualise both sabers as twin elements with different purposes. One was used to defend and other had to attack. This kept the opponent wondering which one would strike the deadly blow.

 

 

The amateur wilder was the first one to move, bringing the red blade down in Obi-Wan’s direction who defended himself crossing the lightsabers, forming an ‘X’ right between them. Taking impulse he pushed the taller creature back and twisted his body quickly to try to hit the commander’s side while going for his leg with the other one, to which the other dodged with a rapid jump backwards.

 

 

Soon they were moving round the room rhythmically, banging the blades loudly against each other and escaping the enemy’s attacks. The Jedi Master was infinitely more fluid about it all. His blue lightsabers swiped from side to side, defending sudden swings from the Amonid whilst trying to make their way into the other’s flesh. He had good reflexes despite his heavy bulk.

 

 

The shorter man jumped over the control panels, spinning both sabers and hitting the commander from above, who raised his arm to block the attempts. Obi-Wan did a flip high in the air and landed behind him, managing to injure his leg, making the the warrior scream in pain and lose balance. The Jedi took the opportunity to get closer and strike again at his ribs. The smell of burnt skin raising up to the air.

 

 

Overtaken by rage, the commander advanced towards him in a blind movement trying to get the Knight once for all. The General then ducked down and twirled both of his lightsabers, bringing them close to his body and pointing each one to the opposite direction by crossing his arms and when his opponent was close enough he undid the movement slicing him in half with a clean sharp cut.

 

 

Only a gasp could be heard before the lifeless body hit the ground, horrifyingly maimed right in front of him. Obi-Wan stood and wiped away the sweat off his forehead, deactivating the blades and breathing heavily, looking around to check if anyone had heard anything or if any approaching topes were coming his way. It seemed to be empty so far. It was more than time to leave but not after installing portable mini bombs all over the ceiling and the floor and setting them to detonate in ten minute’s time.

 

 

Getting away through the window, Obi-Wan slid down all the way to the ground in a quick move to gently land on soft grass. The base weren’t so tall or huge so it was possible for him to do it so without getting dangerously hurt. The bombs were fairly strong in their effect and he trusted they would be enough to set the whole place on fire.

 

 

Running to hide behind a huge tree, he waited a few seconds before they were set off and the whole structure was blown up into the air, making a massive smoky cloud rise and droid parts fly about everywhere. All he could hear were spaceships taking off here and there and desperate voices screaming over speakers to warn their leaders. He allowed himself to smirk at himself, satisfied with his job.

 

 

Not long after the whole mess Obi-Wan was strolling to his ship to get back home when he heard his communicator beep frenetically. He turned it on to see Senator Amidala reflected on his palm with worried eyes. “ Obi-Wan, are you there? I need your help, please.” her voice was kind of shaky but the beautiful woman wasn’t crying yet.

 

“What is it, Senator? Did something happened?” his mind already concluded the worst, imagining a sudden attack that could have hurt her, Anakin or the babies. Or maybe his former padawan was taken hostage somewhere. He knew he shouldn't leave him so soon.

 

 

“We’re ok, that’s ok.” she quickly dismissed his worries, waving her hands. “It’s just Anakin. He’s gotten himself in trouble” and that made him rub the bridge of his nose, sighing out.

 

“Of course he did. I’m on my way”.

\--

It wasn’t like the Council hadn’t done this before. They didn’t even mind sending Obi-Wan in dangerous missions with little chances of survival anymore because they knew he could handle it. However, they'd always ordered Anakin to be around too, so they could watch each other’s back. This time though, they’ve sent the younger Jedi earlier on another quest, leaving his previous Master to work alone in an Outter Rim planet, searching for a dangerous criminal all by himself. It was absurd.

 

 

He stomped angrily into the Temple not long after returning from his mission and checking on Padme and the kids. They were fine but Obi-Wan seemed to be missing for a couple of days after being assigned to a solo trip and that made his blood boil. Slamming the doors of the reunion room open he saw Mace Windu and other college standing there. “Master Skywalker, can we help you with something?” the man asked and Anakin just frowned, trying to contain his anger.

 

 

“Yes, could you tell me why you sent Obi-Wan to Yavin Four alone to look for a murderer who knows how to handle a lightsaber?” he yelled at his fellow Jedi, receiving a cynical look from him and a small laugh from the corner of his lips.

 

 

“Well, because Master Kenobi is more than capable to take care of himself and he has the perfect attributes for the task. Why are you so worried?”

 

 

Anakin walked from side to side. His face blushed with mixed feelings. “We’re supposed to go together. If something happens it’ll be my fault I wasn’t there, but of course that won’t be any problem to you, would it? He’s just another soldier to fulfil the major purposes of the Coun-“

 

“ Enough,” Mace said loudly and their coworker strolled out of the room, quickly enough not to interrupt their heated discussion. “ Our mission is to maintain the balance around the Galaxy, Skywalker. Or have you forgotten about it after you let your emotions take control and deceive your thoughts?”

 

 

The boy was shaking with anger where he stood. His hands trembled and perspiration was starting to rise to his skin. “At least I get up and do something, while you prefer to watch from afar as things tumble down before your eyes” that made the other Master face him dangerously close.

 

“Destiny is not ours to trace. It belongs to the Force and cannot be taken away from it. We do what we judge to be better for the greater good, something your selfish mind can’t conceive.”

 

 

“Lies. You claim to care about everyone but are blind to what happens around you. So proper and full of rules about the Jedi Code when you manipulate other’s so easily. You are doing to him exact the same thing you did to Ahsok-“ and that made him stop, suddenly his eyes started to tear up. He looked down for a second, his hands squeezed into fists and trying to hold back the deep sadness that washed over his chest when the Knight talked about her. He missed the girl so deeply and sometimes at night Anakin would wake up to hold her braid and wonder if she was ok, wherever her free spirit decided to go.

 

 

“Master Skywalker, Master Windu” came a familiar voice from behind them. Yoda stood there looking back and forth between both of them.

 

 

“Time to discuss about such matters it is not. Home I suggest you go, young Jedi,” he said in a firm tone but the boy could see he was shaken by the mention of the young padawan. “Master Windu, come with me you must, hm.” the Knight just rushed out of the room, looking back at Mace with red rimmed eyes before he disappeared completely without saying goodbye.

 

 

He didn’t follow the ancient Master’s advice though, going for a walk in the middle of the night around the big city. All this situation just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like Mace had someone he cared about a great deal, not that he knew of at least. They all acted like their losses were something normal to occur during mundane events of recurring missions. The boy wouldn’t ever accept to lose the ones close to his heart in such simple settings. It wasn’t acceptable when he could be there to stop it all from happening. He would do anything for it not to happen.

 

 

The energy inside started to swirl wildly and make his chest clench, creating difficulty for him to breathe properly. It was too intense, the way his signature reacted to these occurrences. It took over him so completely, he wasn’t able to control his own actions. Anakin wanted to scream and turn on his lightsaber to destroy things in rage. Obi-Wan’s life, Padme’s life, his children’s life weren’t no one else’s but their own to decide what they would do with it and to witness ay of them being taken for granted made him absolutely cross.

 

 

He pulled out his weapon and walked to a dark empty ally to discount every little thing he was feeling on trash cans, old heavy boxes laying around and abandoned objects. He sliced and cut one by one until he was satisfied with the complete chaos he left there. Catching on his breath, he sat on the dirty floor, head leaning against the wall as fresh tears ran down his face. Right there, on a nameless part of the town, where strangers walked by totally unaware of what was going on, Anakin cried for all that could have been and all that he lost. He teared up remembering Ahsoka’s embrace, how he’d been weak to think the powers of the dark side would save his sweet, beloved Padme from fake premonitions. Sobs came up at the thought he would have never seen Obi-Wan’s smile again, and it felt like such emotions would tear him apart.

 

 

The boy didn’t even know where his previous Master was and he could do absolutely nothing about it. He tried to pretend his soothing signature was right there with him, coaxing his own to calm down and control the remaining darkness inside. It was hard to fight alone and even harder to do it when he wasn’t even sure said person was safe. It was easy to get lost and confused without any grounding nearby. He felt tired all at once like his emotional state had just hit a physical level as he looked at the flashing lights shimmering all around him. He couldn't just sit and wait for the worst to happen, something had to be done.


	14. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, how are you? 
> 
> This chapter took me a while because DAMN it's hard to describe three people's actions and thoughts and oh god I am exhausted! 
> 
> Warining: this is pure smut so nsfw 
> 
> Xoxo

“Master Kenobi,” said the strong voice in the centre of the reunion room. “I’m pleased you could join us today. The Council would like to congratulate your victory over the enemy commander, first of all,” Obi-Wan bowed his head at the formal praise. It had been almost a day since he defeated the amateur lightsaber handler in Yavin Four and since he arrived, all his colleagues patted him on the shoulder and delivered gentle words at the man. He didn’t feel like celebrating just yet, though. Not only for the certainty there were more terrible things to come their way, but also because he knew that the congratulation wasn’t the only reason they had called him up that night.

 

 

Master Windu was sat on one of the comfortable chairs, looking at him with incredible attention. Detecting each move he made and making his own conclusions. Master Yoda seemed to be calmer than anyone else but that was just his usual self, due to his endless patience and a larger repertory of experiences. Knight Shaak Ti had her legs crossed and swigged them from time to time, fingers intertwined and head leaned towards him. Depa Billaba cleared her through and brought his attention back to her.

 

 

“As I was saying, your winning is very welcome in such a dark shaken time, Master Kenobi. However, we’ve been informed about the rebel behaviour of your former padawan, Master Skywalker.” she raised an eyebrow at him and Obi-Wan could only nod at her accusation. “The young General came up to Master Windu recently to express his frustration towards the fact you’ve been sent alone to fight an outlaw.”

 

 

The others shifted on their seats and squinted at him. “I am aware of the fact, Master Billaba. I am here to apologise beforehand for his inappropriate actions and-“ she raised a hand firmly, informing him it was time to stop talking.

 

 

“You’ve already apologised countless times on his behalf, General Kenobi. It would seem you’re incapable of taming your previous apprentice. His signature is terribly wild, I must say.”

 

 

Others nodded and murmured short phrases in agreement. “Anakin is strong with the Force, Masters,” he says looking at each one individually. “He is more sensitive to what happens around him than most trained Knights. His young age gets in the way of his judgment but we can develop it so it won’t outburst again.” They all seemed to reflect upon his words.

 

 

“Hasty the boy is. Learn how to fight darkness and uncertainty he must,” Master Yoda said fidgeting a little at him. “A great Master you are, young Obi-Wan, and trust in you Skywalker has to.” he nodded at his own words. Mace didn't say anything and just had a suspicious expression on his face, like he was daring to wonder what the others wouldn’t.

 

 

Obi-Wan kept his walls up at all times, breathing steadily and not letting anyone perceive the worried state of his mind. “Thank you, Master Yoda. He’s been through too much since the raise of the dark forces and the younglings. I’ll do my best for such event not to take place again,” he informed the Jedi.

 

“Do not make promises you won’t be able to keep, Obi-Wan” Shaak Ti said seriously. “ You already do too much for young Skywalker.”

 

 

The Jedi looked down and didn’t say anything back at them. The Council still discussed future plans to defend innocents from the dark groups with the new information the Knight had gotten on his trip to the temperate planet, which has been really useful to the Republican army and also the pilots all around. He was very glad he could help the crew to make better choices and come up with more precise strategies.

 

 

When it was over, Obi-Wan strolled out of the room and took a walk on the gardens, where he was waiting for someone. Soft graceful steps came his way and he had to open his eyes slowly, without even realising he’d closed them for a brief moment. “ Obi-Wan,” Padme sighed contently to see him well and safe. He returned the gesture and she joined him at the reserved spot they were currently standing on. Her hand came up to touch his cheek and gently swipe her thumb against his skin, taking a step closer to hold him.

 

 

The Jedi Master hugged her back long enough so it wouldn’t seem suspicious if others walked by and caught them in the middle of it. “I missed you,” she said honestly and he smiled. He’d missed her company too. The woman was so incredibly clever and pleasant to be around with. The smoothness of her voice and the glee in her eyes when she talked about something that had her deep investment. A true charming personality he couldn’t help but wish he could spend more time with.

 

 

“How is he?” Obi-Wan asked without really paying attention to the fact they were holding hands and talking really close to each other. Their proximity felt right and warm. Her beautifully braised hair carried some flowers in the middle and she wore red lipstick with her signature Naboo styled doll lip. The dress was a light blue, flowy as she loved them, with delicate gold chains around her neck and shoulders. “He’s been out since yesterday evening and I’m starting to get worried.” she frowned in a sad tone.

 

 

“ Luke and Leia?” he asked squeezing her hands. “They’re more than alright. We’ve played with them right after he came back but he just lost his head when the Council informed you weren’t anywhere to be seen yet,” she stroked his beard lightly. “What can we do, Obi-Wan? I’m scared for Ani. I don’t want him to make any harsh decisions” stunning eyes were tearing up a little and the Knight mimicked her caring gesture and took a strand of her silky hair and tugged it behind her ear, caressing her face. “He won’t. I have an idea but we’ll only do it if you’re comfortable with it”, she nodded rapidly at him, grabbing the hand and kissing at his palm. “ Let’s do it.”

 

—

 

He spent the night out walking without direction. The city was so vast he could easily take a wrong turn and get severely lost until finding his way back again. The lights were blinding, the loud noises from ships flying above and people yelling at each other in bars was quite comforting when the boy really didn’t want to think about anything. He was counting on the Council to tell him off as soon as he got into the Temple, for the hundredth time. Not such a great way of earning back their trust anyway.

 

 

Taking a deep breath he headed home by foot. It was a long way but he didn’t feel like calling Padme and worrying her even further with his problems. He’d done enough of that to her already. The walk was calm and relaxing. The night air helped him to tame his emotions a little and the terrible sensations got better too. When he exploded like this the effects perished for a while. His head ached and his chest clenched, making it hard to breath properly.

 

 

It took him a good couple of hours before he reached the building. Exhausted, he got to the door and opened them with the Force, making his way inside. It was empty and dark and that was odd. The living room was clean and untouched like they’ve left it the day before. The kitchen had no lights on and neither did the rest of the place. Checking the twin’s room he found out they weren’t there too and that made him panic. Whatever it was, it made him even more worried. His hand shook and he started to look all over the place for clues. There was no sign of a break in or any strangers who could’ve been there. It made no sense.

 

 

That’s when a small piece of paper caught his attention over the coffee table. Anakin pick fit up and recognised Padme’s beautiful handwriting on it. It was a short message saying

 

‘Darling, do not worry about Luke and Leia. They are staying over a dear friend of ours. I’ll pick them up in the morning. I’d like you to take a relaxing bath and go to our room. There are a few surprises for you'

 

 

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting at all. The bath suggestion caught his attention because he really needed one. Being out all day long didn’t do wonders to the body. Also, Padme had planned similar games before but since the kids and the whole mess with the empire they didn’t have time to do so.

 

 

Not thinking much about it, he walked to the master bathroom and turned the steamer on, filling the large tub with pleasantly warm water. He allowed himself to have the luxury for tonight. Taking his clothes off one by one, he stood naked and sore in front of the large mirror. There were some ugly scars he haven't noticed before and a few fresh bruises from his last mission but nothing too serious to worry about.

 

 

Getting in, Anakin released a small moan when his body was engulfed by the comforting hot water. It felt impossibly good, so he just sat there and arched his back, stretching the tired muscles and throwing his head back at the pleasurable sensation. Padme loved to buy essences from foreign flowers and they were piled by the rim, small bottles with different colours and scents. Anakin picked up a random one, opened the lid and poured it into the water.

 

 

The sweet smell of lavender filled the air, making the Jedi close his eyes and just slowly breath in, holding it in his lungs for six seconds and letting it go just as calmly. He loved that. It reminded him of his wife’s skin when she decided to go on full beauty treatment. It felt so great to hold her close after she was done, her skin so soft and silky he just playfully bit at her, making the senator giggle and cover him with lovely kisses.

 

 

The essence had formed some bubbles here and there and made the water oily but it was alright. The young Knight grabbed the liquid soap and rubbed it on his body, washing away the filth of the streets and some dried blood near his cuts, lifting one leg after another to repeat the process and continue all over.

 

 

The steam had lifted up and made the mirror look foggy. His head was also cloudy and light now. All that was around him seemed to make his heart beat adequately and his thoughts register good elements of ‘home’, ‘security’ and ‘love’. He got lazy when the water started getting cold and it was time to leave but he did it anyway with a groan, getting up and wrapping himself around a robe.

 

 

Their bedroom looked a little different now he paid close attention to it. There were some dim lights spots illuminating around and setting a romantic mood. He could also smell another amazing scent coming out of the incenses Padme had left strategically placed. There were more pillows than usual over the bed and that looked specially inviting now he felt better about the earlier symptoms.

 

 

Hopping on it, he found another note and some objects lying around that made him blush all of the sudden. The little piece of paper said ‘ Good work, love! Now could you please put on the blindfold and tie yourself up? I’m on my way’ and it had a little kiss mark on it too. How thoughtful of her. Anakin looked down at the two black ribbons on the mattress. There was a longer and a shorter one. Picking up the second, he put it around his face, right over his eyes and tied it up firmly at the back of his head, adjusting it until he couldn’t see anything.

 

 

It felt kind of weird, like his early training days, which he had to make things out using his others senses. It was a challenge, he must admit, seeing that his sight was what he relied on the most when it came to vulnerable situations. But then again, it wasn’t the case. He trusted Padme with his life and would happily do as she commanded. Using the Force to levitate the other one he brought his hands together and looped the ribbons around his wrists again and again, finally lacing it at the end so he couldn’t move his arms much.

 

 

Alright, that wasn’t so bad if he stopped to think about it. It didn’t hurt or bothered him too much. Anakin shifted on the soft bed, moving his knees against the sheets and sat awkwardly on the centre of it. He concentrated on the heavy scents going around the room. The soft lavender oozing of his fresh skin and the light sweet smell of what seemed to be a nice combination of vanilla and lime, making him light headed once again. The boy lowered his head and resumed taking deep breaths, holding it in and letting it go oh so slowly. Becoming aware of his own body, siting there and just waiting,

 

 

He never had much patience but this was different. He had absolutely no clue of what was going to come and the only thing he could do right now is keep calm and not freak out, which was a good start already for someone like him. His mind started to wonder about what his wife could have prepared for him, then about what he would look like there, naked and with his face down, unable to move. That made him blush and fidget a little.

 

 

From the door, Anakin could hear soft steps. Someone was coming in. They were barefoot and carrying no weight at all. The movement was light and careful as they made their way closer and closer to him. The Jedi felt the bed dip right by his side and a sweet perfume take over him. Strawberries. “Padme,” he said quietly, turning his head in her direction. There was no reply, only a soft stroke on his cheek. Yes, that was definitely Padme. He could feel the silky skin against his, and the way she moved slim fingers on his face definitely was her signature mark. “ What are we doing, Padme?” he asked a little shaky.

 

 

The bed shifted again and Padme moved to kneel right before him, leaning to caress his hair gently, running her hands through his lightly damp strands, brushing his curls and taming the mess for a while. It felt good to be petted like this, to be paid attention to. He loved when she did that at night, holding him close until he was sound asleep in her arms. Padme was a pure light being. So good and sincere, always wanted the best for everybody she knew and Anakin was no different. The woman would travel to hell and back just to guarantee he was safe and that was noticeable with every sweet action of hers.

 

 

She continued to caress and brush his hair, sending shivers through his scalp and down his neck. It was lovely. “Padme , why won’t you say anything?” he sighed out, tilting his head questionably like he was trying harder to elicit any answer from his wife. But once again, silence was the only thing he got in return. Then he felt her grip firmly at his strands and pull him closer, making his back arch and obligating the boy to balance himself on his hands and knees. Soft lips found his and he forgot the world for a second.

 

 

She pecked the plump mouth lightly, letting out a loud smacking sound when they parted. She repeated it again and again without using her tongue, until he was feeling quite dizzy and hungry for more. Anakin tried to coax deeper contact out of her, humming and licking at her bottom lip whenever he got the chance but she just reprimanded him and continued with the sweet torture, moving to his cheek and the tip of his nose, covering his entire face with little kisses. Anakin sighed and released little 'hmm' shaky sounds as she went.

 

 

He was completely immersed in the praising touches when he felt the bed dip again and this time someone was behind him. That made the boy jump a little, but he heard his wife mumble a quiet 'shhh'  as another hand came up to fumble his hair and a familiar and adored beard grazed mildly at his shoulder, eliciting a loud 'ah' out of him in surprise.

 

“O-Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. You’re here,” he whispered in relief, the tone was shaky and desperate. “You’re ok. You’re here,” and they shushed him again making the boy feel frustrated. “You were gone and we got scared and I tried to-“

 

 

Anakin was interrupted when a strong hand grabbed at his hips and guided him to sit up as the man gripped the exposed neck, tilting his head back so he would look up at the ceiling. Two pairs of lips continued what Padme had started alone, kissing all over. Soft presses on his cheeks and through the blindfold where his eyelids were firmly closed, on the nose and over his mouth. The senator held his hair all of they way back and they did the same thing on his forehead, leaving the young Commander gasping. It felt so good, to be there between them, receiving love and care, their sweet kisses. He wanted more, he wanted all of them. The younger Jedi tried to catch their mouthes when they landed over his and coax them to stay longer but it was no use.

 

 

Little frustration sounds left him, angry 'mmh, mmhs’s, making their skin vibrate. “Anakin,” said the wonderfully smooth voice with the heavy accent he loved so much. It sounded terribly serious now and that was the only aspect he didn’t appreciate about it. “Tonight we’re not going to give you what you want,” he pronounced against his forehead. “We’ll give you what you need, do you understand?” the man said more gently this time. Anakin frowned under his blindfold until he realised they couldn’t really see the gesture, and shook his head no.

 

 

“Darling, sometimes the deep care for the ones you love gets out of control. It is bad for you. It riles up the remaining…darkness inside, you see.” Padme tried smoothly, combing his locks. “We’ll always be here. We won’t ever let you go, alright? Nod if you understand” and so he did. He truly understood what they meant. They worried that if one day things got out of hand he would resume his tortuous path towards the dark side. They feared that if they weren’t around when things got bad, Anakin would lose his senses and also his mind.

 

 

“Good,” Obi-Wan praised, leaning to place another kiss on his pouty lips. He tasted sweet. “Now listen closely. We’ll use colours for this first time. Green for when it’s ok to go on with whatever we are doing; yellow if you need to breathe or take a time out and red if you want us to stop completely, get it?”

 

 

Anakin agreed again. He had heard about these kind of games before. Once when they investigated a certain secret double agent in the Outer Rim, they had to go in one of those clubs that had people who did the activity professionally. The things he’d seen though, didn’t look particularly fun and he remembered some folks screaming in pain, that made him tremble a bit. Were they going to hurt him too? To punish him for his bad behaviour?

 

 

“We won’t ever hurt you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan reassured the boy, kissing his temple while Padme continued to caress him gently.

 

 

That relaxed him a little more as they moved him around between them so he was on all fours again. Padme slid under him so Anakin was right on top of her, but their bodies were not touching. She framed his face and touched their foreheads together. “We’ll never let you go too, Ani,” those words meant the world to him. Her husband placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and even though she couldn’t see his entire face, Padme knew he was glad for her saying that. It made her smile.

 

 

“However, you still made a bad choice,” she said sternly now, gripping a little at the hair. Not to hurt but firmly enough to reassure her dominance. “And you must learn from it.” the woman whispered hotly and when he least expected it, the boy felt a harsh pain coming from behind him as Obi-Wan landed a deadly precise blow on his ass.

 

 

He gasped loudly and caught his breath in surprise, clearly confused about what just happened. “Ma-Master?” he said shakily but Padme put a finger over his lips and ordered “Count.”

 

 

There was another blow directly over the top of his rear. It stung like hell and made him whimper at the tingling sensation on his skin after the cool air hit the flesh. “I said count,” her voice was mandatory and he bowed his head, hair tickling her naked chest. “O-One,” he let out reluctantly and waited patiently until he felt another sharp slap hit him on the left side now. “ Oh-two,” Anakin gasped out and heard his wife praise the effort.

 

 

 

It didn’t necessarily hurt. It was more like a sudden pinch to the skin. The surprise of the action had startled him more than the sensation itself. His Master’ve never done this to him before. Even though it was heard that some would apply discipline that way. But Obi-Wan never leaned towards violence, he always sat Anakin down and explained why what he’d done was wrong. He was thankful for that.

 

 

Now, however, was a totally different matter. There was something about being bend over, exposed completely and receiving accurate strikes like that. It made his respiration quicken and adrenaline rush through his veins. He felt so naughty caught between them and moaning each time Obi-Wan repeated the motions. Then he realised that he’d began to make shameful sounds. “Four! Oh-Master.I-ah,” his own voice was foreign as the rewarding pleasurable pain spread through his flesh.

 

 

 

It tingled more intensely now, like his skin was heating up and he wanted to feel it again. The older Knight slapped his right side with more strength than the last time and Anakin threw his head back and moaned, a loud 'Ohh' filling the room as his previous Master stopped midair and grabbed at the exposed neck, pulling his closer so he could whisper in the boy’s ear “What number was that?” in a hot tone.

 

 

“Si-Six? Master, please,” he breathed and tried to turn around and catch his lips, only to be led back into Padme’s arms, who was chuckling in amusement.

 

 

“Then say it,” the General commanded and Anakin whispered against his wife’s neck a weak “Six, Master. Please don’t stop.” and he did just so, landing another smack on the cheek and then another and another and soon enough he felt like he was floating. The pain was incredible, so welcome onto his body, he wasn’t even surprised he loved it so much. The young Commander screamed out every precious number, never losing focus of them. It was so easy, just to be still and take it and all he had to do was count. “Eleven! Master. Oh-hard-ah-harder, please. Please, harder,” he begged at the man who was making him shake uncontrollably.

 

 

 

Right underneath him, Padme was looking at her husband in awe. She’s never seen Anakin get lost like that. It was so incredibly beautiful she wanted the memory to last forever in her mind. Her delicate hands scratched at his taut stomach, making him shiver even more under his previous Master’s ministrations. He loved her nails on his skin. The boy leaned down and kissed her hotly, licking at her lips and sucking at the bottom one, making his wife moan in appreciation. They deepened it, exploring each other’s mouths and then Anakin just parted and sobbed

 

 

“Thirteen. Thank you.” at Obi-Wan and she smirked at the sight, already getting wet just to look at them.

 

 

“Do you like it, darling?” she asked nipping at his cheekbone.

 

 

“Fourteen! Ye-yes. I love it. I love it. More, please.” he whimpered against her.

 

 

 

Obi-Wan has never had more willing partners than the amazing couple on that bed. He wasn’t even surprised Anakin seemed to enthusiastically enjoy being put into submission. His blows were on the spot and the boy’s firm ass wiggled every time he sapped him just right. His flesh was wonderfully red and some hand prints were starting to appear. It was glorious and made the man want to just bite him there and add to the pleasing pain he was inflicting. The younger Jedi had spread his legs more to give him free access and he could see his hole now, clenching each time he sighed and sobbed. He was by far the most responsive lover he had the pleasure to be with. He’d become hard within minutes after starting.

 

 

“Sixteen, Master, thank you.” he sighed and arched his back, his cock was unbelievably stiff and leaking pre come directly onto Padme’s stomach who hummed each time a new drop reached her skin. He waited for a few seconds but the next slap never came, making him confused until he felt the other Knight lean in and purposely rub his beard over the back of his neck and oh did he love that sensation.

 

 

“You did good, Anakin.” he whispered and Padme kissed him passionately again as his former Master went over his shoulder blades and down to his lower back, eliciting a shudder from the boy who directed a 'mmh’ at him in the middle of their kiss. Padme fumbled at his soft hair and undulated her body against his, pulling him closer so he was completely lying on top of the senator now.

 

 

The pure contact of skin against skin was amazing and he instinctively rolled his hips against hers, seeking friction and sighed against her mouth when the delicious movement caused his cock to rub on her soft perfect stomach and feel the wetness on the inside of her legs.

 

 

“A-Ani. Oh, you feel so good. Does it sting here?” she asked, squeezing at that round ass firmly and making him sob. Anakin nodded and dove in for another kiss whilst Obi-Wan made his way down, grazing his wonderful beard all over his now sweaty back to his hips and then at the sensitive skin he’d just abused.

 

 

“Ah-Obi-Wan. What are you-“ but he had no time to question the man, accepting the totally new sensation of the spiked little hairs teasing at the overly responsive bit of flesh. It was paradise.

 

 

 

Obi-Wan placed a kiss over it and that caught him off guard but he didn’t say anything as Padme guided his head down her chest to the supple flesh of her breasts. Anakin moaned against them kissing all over and making her giggle at some spots to blindly get a nipple into his hot mouth and suck at it, swirling his tongue around the hard peak. “Good boy,” she said twisting her head and and reaching her wet pussy to play a little, massaging at her lips and circling over her swollen clit. “That’s it. Harder, please.” she instructed as he moved from one to another in the best of his ability with hands tied up.

 

 

 

The kisses over his cheeks got more heated, turning into messy open mouthed ones and little nips here and there that made him jump. A strong hand over his lower back silently commanded him to bend over and display his ass in the air, which made him blush before something hot and wet pressed again his sensitive hole, sending immediate sparkles all over his body. The younger man raised his head in shock gasp, eyed widened under the blindfold. He surely never experienced that, but since the night with Obi-Wan he was so very willing to try. The older Master chuckled against his skin and Padme giggled again when she put two and two together by the look on her husband’s face, even his neck was hilariously red.

 

 

“What colour, Anakin?” he asked at him, rubbing his thumb over what he was beginning to believe to be the place that most elicited embarrassing noises from him, massaging at the now slightly wet skin and making it twitch under the ministrations. “ Green. All green. Go on, go on.” he said excitedly and the older Knight didn’t have to be told twice.

 

 

He had done this before to previous lovers when he was younger and a rather foolish boy. His lack of experienced back then was made up by his overly enthusiastic movements. With time, though, he learned it wasn’t about speed or roughness but it was all in precision and timing. First, he spread the boy’s legs impossibly wider to get better access to that tiny hole that now was clenching in anticipation after receiving some attention and licked again with the flat of his tongue in slow movements. It felt incredibly hot the way the muscle moved underneath. He repeated it again and again while listening to Anakin’s constant 'Oh. oh my-I can’t. That feel so good. Yes. Yes, yes-oh' coming out in a muffled sound against Padme’s lips, who was happily playing with herself and enjoying the view.

 

 

After a while of flatly licking, Obi-Wan switched his movements to rapid flickers up and down, making the younger man shake and the General had to help him holding his hips up a little so he wouldn’t crumble onto the mattress. “ Please, if you keep-oh yes like that. If you keep up I’ll co-Master, fuck” he said shockingly, his voice was almost a sob as he arched and made himself so open for him, The older Knight alternated between quick movements and leisure circling motions just to suck on the now overly sensitive red hole.

 

 

Padme kissed him non stop, containing the ever present sighs and whimpers coming out of her husband’s mouth and stroking his wild hair with one hand while touching herself with another. “You like that so much, Ani. Moan so prettily for us." he could only nod and continue to gasp against her when he felt his wife sliding towards the headboard of their bed. Anakin whined at the loss of her lips but was very soon satisfied again when he bumped his cheek against her thighs.

 

 

He lost no time, licking her legs up and down, smearing wet kisses all over her skin, while his Master began to plainly fuck him. The tip of that amazing tongue slightly breaching him and making its way inside and it felt so impossibly great he couldn’t help going 'ah, ah, ah' at each passing second. When he found what he’s been looking for, the boy just dove into her hot pussy, dripping wet, and sucked gently at her coated lips, making indecent noises as he licked it completely up and down making her moan along with him.

 

 

“Yes. So good, don’t stop.” she praised gently, lacing her fingers on his strands while her ever enthusiastic husband went to work, teasing at her entrance and mimicking Obi-Wan’s movements with his head back and forth, making his tongue slide in and out rhythmically and that drove her wild. Padme spread her legs, holding them up close to her chest and the boy moaned with more to explore. His face was covered with spit and her sweet juices, almost dripping out of his chin. He wish he could see them right now.

 

 

The moans against her clit produced a delicious vibration and the senator tilted her head from side to side, ordering him to suck on it. Anakin obediently suckled at the little bundle of incredibly hypersensitive nerves making her scream. He had to stop for a second and rest his head on her stomach when Obi-Wan just thrusted deep within him. “Obi-Wan-ah. Padme. Too much, please. It’s too much,” the pleasure was overloading his senses. To be together with those amazing people he loved so much, being taken completely. His cock was so hard it was painful to move and rub against the sheets. But they didn’t stop, Padme guided him back to his previous activity and his Master oh so cruelly speeded up his movements, fucking his now wet hole so good he started to tear up. It was marvellous, so intoxicating. To be invaded and used by both of them. His head was spinning and he didn't even care about his embarrassing loud moans anymore.

 

 

Anakin lost track of time again. licking and sucking at his beautiful wife, eliciting lovely sounds from her and being so thoroughly worked up by his experienced Master. He wanted to never let it go and deeply regretted not doing this sooner. The hot swipe of Obi-Wan’s tongue over the responsive skin outside and then going in deeper and deeper, making him whimper with need. It seemed he never got tired of doing perfect movements. The sting on his ass still very present and making him even more aroused.

 

 

Padme shook above him and her whole frame trembled. She came on his mouth with a sweet long 'Ahh' against the pillows. That was pretty fast, he thought. Usually it would take him longer to make her satisfied at the first round. He was glad though, and kissed over her clit again and again, thankful he was able to give such pleasure to her and she had to guide him away, sighing “Too sensitive now, love.” and leaning in to kiss him.

 

 

It was all so wonderful he just had the need to come and he feared he might do so without them even touching his cock, which was so perplexing to him. “O-Obi-Wan. I-m gonna-ah.I will-if you don’t. Oh please. Let me, please. You feel so good,” he actually cried out. The fresh fears stained the thin cloth of the blindfold and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was just about to reach sweet release when he felt an invisible presence squeeze at the base of his cock and whimpered at that.

 

 

“Oh-no, no. So cruel, Obi-Wan.” he couldn’t believe the other man had just used the Force to take him off the edge. That was so sinful and also incredibly hot.

 

 

Suddenly, the older General stopped completely and flipped him over on the bed. Anakin’s chest was heaving, his body trembled and his legs were opened so shamelessly, waiting for more pleasure, more friction, anything they would give him. The younger man didn’t know what was going to happen but he literally didn’t care as long as they wouldn’t leave him. Two pairs of lips landed on his neck, kissing and biting, moving to his chest and spending sometime there playing with his impossibly hard nipples, making him sigh submissively, letting they do as they pleased.

 

 

Going lower and lower they stopped at his furiously red cock and both of them licked at the base. “I can’t. I can’t,” he sobbed out and they stopped immediately.

 

 

“Colour, darling?” she asked and he took his time, breathing in and out until he could answer her.

 

 

"Green.” they waited a few seconds before going back at it. Obi-Wan’s Force grip was still there, stopping him from coming and it was a truly remarkable sensation, to be driven crazy and not getting any relief.

 

 

 

Two tongues worked all over the length of that thick cock. Sometimes, Obi-Wan’s beard would scratch lovely against the flesh and made him sigh. Padme was gentler while his Master was firmer. He loved both so much. His wife pressed open mouthed kisses and suckles on the base while the older man sucked at his head, swirling his tongue around again and again, tonguing at his foreskin just like he’d done in the tent. They switched places and alternated movements until they both met at the tip and stroked at it, wiggling their tongues and making filthy wet noises, stopping to kiss and share the taste of his pre come. Anakin could hear them moan against each other’s lips and he squirmed at the mental image.

 

 

 

Padme went down and paid some attention to his balls, surprising him and adding to his desperation. They moaned and hummed against his skin and that made it almost impossible to hold himself back, like there was no thing they would rather have in their mouths than him. Then, Anakin felt something cool touch his hole again. A finger coated with something. Lube? Where were they keeping it anyway?

 

 

 

It teased at the spot, massaging and probing slowly. Padme kissed at his hipbone and nipped playfully. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, bringing him back from his trance.

 

 

“Ye-yes?” he replied, opening his legs wilder and blushing so hard at the silent invitation.

 

 

“We’ll go slow, alright? You tell us if you feel any pain.” his voice was sweet but also husky and filled with lust. He could feel it oozing from his signature and lacing itself all over his, like he always wanted. It held him so tight, an ever presence surrounding his body and giving him the peace and quiet he desired so much. Anakin nodded, fidgeting around as much as his restrains would allow him to.

 

 

Then he felt the intrusion into his body. It felt odd but not unwelcoming. Like he had told Obi-Wan, it wasn’t the first time he’d done this and his curiosity usually got the best of him so he knew it could feel good but had little success when attempting it alone. The finger made its way in slowly, circling and going around, making him hold his breath in and do his best not to move. He could do that, it was only a matter of concentration and focus, but all his coherent thoughts were quickly lost when after a while of twisting around him, another digit joined in and made the boy moan an exasperated 'Ah' in response. Padme asked him if it was still ok, stroking at his hair and chest gently. Anakin confirmed with a shaky “ Yes, more.”

 

 

The movements became more rapid, going in and out and adding scissoring motions to it. Stretching as they went, the feeling was very peculiar. Anakin lied there, spread open like the most sinful invitation that ever was, moaning and gasping sweet “ Oh, oh, oh’s” , giving himself up so freely to be taken care of, kissed and loved. Without fear or hesitation, it was a marvel to look at. Because if he was candid to himself, the hands that stroked him up and down, opened him up and spanked him were infinitely more trustworthy than his own. He wasn’t afraid of anything when he was in their company. And he would never feel weak if they stayed by his side.

 

 

An unexpected wave of intense bliss ran over his spine and directly to his cock, making his back arch up and his hips shake instinctively on the spot to meet the fingers inside. “Ah, Mas-Master. There. There, ah-again. Do it again. Oh-yes, yes.” he repeated desperately, begging for the sensation to return. Obi-Wan smirked and moved his fingers up ad left again, teasing at the very spot and earning quick little whimpers from his former apprentice.

 

 

“Here?” he asked, knowing very well what he was doing, such a clever and unforgiving man, stroking again and again, hitting the place over and over. Anakin was lost, even his wife’s bland caresses couldn’t keep him grounded anymore.

 

 

“Yes, yes. Fu-Fuck me already. I can’t take it much longer.” the older Knight didn’t doubt that at all. He was still gripping at his base and stopping the eager young General from coming.

 

 

 

“Breathe, love.” Padme said from above him but her tone was carelessly, clearly enjoying the sexy show being put on in front of her. “Let Obi-Wan handle you. Looks so good.” and he heard kissing sounds coming from both of them. Oh, that wasn’t fair at all. one of his favourite things to do was to see them make out.

 

 

Anakin whimpered and the noises stopped so he justified hastily "I want to watch too.” between whines but they only laughed and resumed their activities making the boy pout.

 

 

 

When Obi-Wan judged him to be ready, he removed his fingers, causing Anakin to groan in displeasure at the loss of contact. They positioned him on the centre of the bed and almost bent his body in half, his legs in the air. “Ready?” Padme asked him before something much larger took their place.

 

 

 

"Oh, hold on. Fu-fuck you’re big.” he asked taking a second to grab some air and hear the senator going “Well, that’s true” not far form his lips.

 

 

It took them all sometime until the older Jedi was completely inside the willing body. Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss his opened mouth, losing a little of his oh so famous control to devour Anakin, tasting every inch of him, sucking on his tongue and swirling his own around it, biting at the red lips and making them both moan deliriously. “Fuck me, please. You can do it. As hard as you want, just don’t stop,”

 

 

'Just don’t go' he wanted to say but the air was punched out of his lungs when Obi-Wan actually started moving and made his head spin.

 

 

 

To be filled completely was so wonderful. The big cock pulsed and twitched, making Anakin squirm. Obi-Wan wasn’t in a different situation either. The experienced Knight held him by the hips and kept his body up so the young General just moved his bound arms to circle at the other’s neck, wrapping his legs tight around him. “ Let go, Obi-Wan,” he whispered into his ear, tugging at the lobe and licking at it. “I can take it. Let go for me.” and they kissed once again before his hips bucked up almost violently, eliciting a scream out of him.

 

 

 

The stubborn boy could be wrong about many things but he knew how much Obi-Wan needed a break, not to think, not to calculate his every move and word. To be free to do as he wanted for once. So he wasn't that surprised when it came out strong and rough all at once and Anakin wouldn’t have it any other way. He threw his head back and accepted all of him. The deep thrusts, the harsh bites all over his neck as he moved like a beast and that made him fall in love all over again for the man making him feel totally gone, elevated from this material reality that was just so complicated to deal with. He screamed “Yes, yes. Ohh-Master. Give it to me. Bite me. Fuck me harder.” into the air, completely immersed in sensation. The strong grip at his cock made it all so deliriously pailful too, it was heaven.

 

 

 

The wild grunts and moans that came out of his Master’s lips were one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard in his life and he swore to himself he would get more of it very soon. He moved so fast and hard that his frame was almost bouncing up and down with such strength, what a man. He cried freely now, tears running down his face from absolute bliss. “ You’re so big. I want it all, fuck” he gasped dirtily at him, moving his hips down to meet that perfect cock and then he angled his body just right so the head hit his sweet spot dead on. “ Ah, like that. O-Obi-Wan,” from then on all his precise thrusts got it so good.

 

 

Their rhythm continued for he didn’t know how long but Anakin wished for it to never stop. However, something so mind-blowing could only last for so little and he warned Obi-Wan with short whines “I’m gonna come. I can’t help it I can’t help-Oh no, no ,no” he cried when the Force grip intensified, having him sobbing in frustration and pleasure. So not fair.

 

 

“Have you forgotten about Padme?” his former Master asked and the voice almost made him come again. It was primal and so wild like he’s never heard it before and he loved it.

 

 

Of course he didn’t forget about her. He tilted his head in the general direction of his wife and called for her. The woman laughed and came closer to kiss at his sweat forehead. “I’m here, love. I was enjoying the show. You two can go at it for as long as you want, see what you do to me?” she asked and he felt wet fingers land on his lips as he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and suck on them. The taste was so familiar and hot that made him moan on the spot. She’d been touching herself watching them and that was just like one of his dirtiest dreams. “You’re so loud, darling. Obi-Wan was driving you crazy, I thought it’d be rude to interrupt”.

 

 

 

Oh, he loved her so much. Anakin blindly reached for a kiss and she gave him one. “Lay him down." she asked the other man and kissed him too as his body was put back on the soft bed, that was a relief. but he had little time to enjoy the peaceful moment when his wife straddled his hips and without any warning grabbed at his neglected painfully hard cock and slid it all the way into her amazingly hot pussy, letting out an 'Oh' when she bounced a little on his lap. He was so doomed at their hands.

 

 

 

It was just a sensory overload, to be fucked so good, the little movements of Obi-Wan’s hips making him gasp each time and the velvety wetness going up and down his cock. It was too much and by far the best thing he’d ever experienced in his entire life. They rocked together, slowly at first, trying to figure it out which pace they should take, working as a perfectly synchronised team. Padme held Obi-Wan close as they kissed deeply, moaning against each other’s lips while using Anakin for their own pleasure.

 

 

It gradually became faster and faster, turning them all into a sweaty mess, moving to seek satisfaction. The noise around the room was so loud that it echoed through the walls. Padme’s soft and long “Ah’s, along Anakin’s constant desperate little whimpers and Obi-Wan’s humming against their skin. They worked so good together, like pieces that fit perfectly into each other. The youngest was the first to break the silence after long minutes of grinding and bucking.

 

 

“Ca-Can I come now? Please. Obi-Wan, Padme, please. I’ll be good. I promise, please. Let me come.” he begged and cried, trying to meet the man’s thrusts and fuck up into his wife’s body.

 

 

 

She got off his lap and stroked him, following the rhythm the Master had set. “You made us so happy tonight” she whispered at him, fisting his cock and pulling his hair back, sending him over the edge, squirming to get away of the touches but leaning towards them at the same time. They were going to kill him. It felt so exquisite, he was about to lose his mind.

 

 

 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan get closer without stopping his rough thrusts into his body, making him see stairs every time the man hit his spot. “You can have what you want if you-ah, promise us you’ll be good,” to what the boy nodded frantically and added a string of broken 'yes, yes, yes’s to his answer. “ And listen to us” and he also confirmed that.

 

 

 

When he could not take a second longer, Obi-Wan let go of the powerful grip around his base and said “Good boy.”making the neglected boy come so hard his body twisted as load after heavy load was splashed all over his chest and stomach with a scream.

 

 

 

Words weren’t good enough to describe how it felt to finally have something he’s been craving so intensely, specially when it was so pleasurable like this. His whole frame seemed to be floating peacefully around clouds and he felt so relaxed and exhausted he could fall asleep right there. After a few seconds of his little space out the feeling of his Master still moving inside him made Anakin lift up a little, adjusting to a new position that wouldn’t hit his abused and now oversensitive spot.

 

 

 

They were still both moaning and touching so he kindly asked if he could have the restrains off. The older General used the Force to untie each one so Anakin could move and see again and oh, they looked like a work of art. Padme’s hair was a complete mess, her body was full of little love bites and hickies, she was on top of him, grinding her hips down Obi-Wan’s hand, ever so expertly rubbing at her clit and and kissing her neck all over.

 

 

He wasn’t in a much better state either, lust filled eyes looking at both of them back and forth, red lips from all the kissing and his muscles moving with each motion. They were beautiful and perfect and all his. Anakin shifted to a sitting position without breaking his master’s rhythm inside him, squeezing them all together and continuing their pace. The senator framed his face and kissed him. “ He-hey, love” so breathless and pleased.

 

 

The younger Jedi alternated between kissing each one of his lovers, fucking himself on that big hard cock and playing with his wife’s nipples, lavishing fervent kisses wherever he could reach. It didn’t take much longer until Padme came, coating their hands with her hot slick juices, climbing off of the pair and just cuddling a pillow next to her. The poor woman was so tired her pretty eyes fluttered, announcing imminent sleep.

 

 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan roughed up his pace again, taking absolute control of their movements, lifting Anakin up and down as they kissed and moaned. He could hear so clearly through their bond the same message again and again ‘ I love you’ , ‘ I love you’ , ‘I love you’ being projected at both of them and it wasn’t like he could ignore his feelings anymore.

 

 

Anakin’s body felt so good. The amazing tightness around him, the feel of his skin against his and the sweet kisses they never stopped to share. The groans of the older General got lost into his mouth, hot small gasps and occasional 'ah’s' little whines. It was adorable and Anakin cherished each one of them. “Come for me,” he said against his lips, sucking and biting at them. “You’ll make me so happy.” and that was all it took. Within seconds Obi-Wan was shaking and bucking his hips deeply, two then three times more until he came hard and long, smearing thankful kisses all over his shoulders and neck.

 

 

“That took you long enough.” Padme said from where she lied all pretty and perfect waiting to be cuddled. The man carefully slid out of him, making Anakin hiss before he was placed right next to her. “Are you ok, Ani?” she asked, kissing his nose and he nodded at her, snuggling closer to her chest. The former padawan looked at his other lover and asked, more ordering than anything else. “

 

 

This time you stay, right?”, his eyes pleading, already garbing his arms and guiding him to join them.

 

 

 

“Right.” was his only answer as he sighed and held him by the waist , reaching to touch Padme too, who kissed his hand and smiled at him. They were so absurdly happy, their energy took over the room, wildly dancing around and holding on to his so tightly. The Jedi turned to his side holding them close and stroked their hair gently until they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

It’s been long since he allowed himself to feel carelessly like this but it definitely wasn’t half bad. He’d fought for them, risked his life and broke some of the Code’s rules to save Anakin’s skin, and then he realised that he’d been doomed so long ago, with or without their physical connection he would never give up on them. Obi-Wan would love Anakin even if the worst had happened, for all eternity even when his spirited had faded away in pain. He kissed their foreheads and lied on the the welcoming pillow, letting his mind wonder through pleasant thoughts and memories until he was taken over by a dreamless sleep for once.


	15. Ties

Of all of suitable places to build a weapon of mass destruction, Anakin wondered why would anyone elect Hoth as an appropriate choice. They’ve landed on the planet about a week ago, when it was slightly less freezing than the present moment. There was just snow everywhere and the young Jedi was beginning to suspect he was developing a strange ability to see more than ten shades of white. 

It made sense to go to the Outer Rim for this kind of procedure but then again, couldn’t they have picked something less dramatic? Even the local creatures, which he had learned to be called Wampas, seemed miserable in the depressing scenario. It wasn’t that he disliked the cold. He actually enjoyed the chilly weather when it was adequate for his species to endure it for more than twenty four hours, which was clearly not the case. 

They’d located the enemy spaceship two days ago, parked just beside said weapon. And it was huge. Bigger than Anakin had dared to imagine. Most of its structure was buried to the ground so only the very rim was visible. They hadn't have the opportunity to take a closer look but he was very sure that if someone tripped into the giant canon they wouldn’t survive the fall. 

It also didn't take long for them to make their way in after calling the others for backup. Obi-Wan expected to find a great deal of trained soldiers inside and copious amounts of droids, it would be safer if they had company as well. And as it usually happened, the man wasn’t wrong. As the team explored the ship inside, they could only marvel at how well structured it was and at its huge extension, because it felt like they were sneaking from room to room for hours. 

Spying was Anakin’s least favourite part in missions. It was nice to see Obi-Wan using his trade mark mind trick when they bumped into a group of soldiers though, he had to admit. But it had no thrill. They spent a good time searching for exclusive data on military formation and attack plans, which was only partially a success, as they had predicted. This was more of a war station than a strategic one so it made sense for all the classified information to be somewhere else in case of invasion. Even though,they got a few valuable elements out of it and that was what mattered. 

Their objective was to destroy the whole place as soon as possible. Even if in their previous mission, which Anakin denied enthusiastically he’d ruined by making an appearance, where they were able to collect the energy orbs, it hadn’t been enough to stop the parties from getting more of it. They’ve seen a good amount of them pilled up in some of the stocking rooms. The older General had a vague idea of how wide the weapon’s range could be but if they needed that much power it couldn’t be short at all. Maybe it was only their first model, a tester. 

Scanning around using the Force, Anakin couldn’t find any being that manipulated a lightsaber weapon, at least with dark abilities. The station was apparently free of Palpatine’s scattered pupils. After a few moments, the two Jedi were informed as soon as ally troops landed nearby, which made the younger man really excited, elbowing at his previous Master and whispering “Finally we’re having some action” , to which the other rolled his eyes at. It was so typical of the boy to get excited when fight was about to start. He built up all his energy for those moments and Obi-Wan had to admit it wasn’t a completely bad feature of his. Anakin didn’t fear action, he was good at dealing with quick strategic decisions. It was silence that bothered him sometimes. 

It was a matter of minutes before the Knights broke in, causing a startle between the droids. The shots started to be fired at clone soldiers and Jedi alike. Soon, the spaceship was taken over by the Republic army and a mess of lasers and lightsabers took place. Anakin expertly swung his blue blade around whenever they passed by some opponents, cutting limbs off and making parts fly everywhere. Obi-Wan followed close behind, choosing to use only one of his weapons to end conflicts pretty quickly. 

The General wouldn’t easily admit it out loud but he did enjoy battling alongside Anakin. Their bond was the strongest one he’d ever felt between previous Masters and padawans. Their movements were always in synch. They took it back to back, striking down the soldiers one by one at each side. The older Knight ever so graceful and fluid, while Anakin put each of them down mercilessly with precise hits. It was almost effortlessly for them, simply to follow the motions of their signatures instinctively when they were together. Any other Jedi that ever witness it confirmed it was an unique thing indeed. 

“ Shaak’s team already placed the detonators?” the boy asked swinging his saber to slice another droid in half. “I’m almost certain of it.” Obi-Wan confirmed, taking a spin and making three robot heads detach from mechanical bodies. He turned on the portable communicator and yelled at it as Anakin continued to contain the troops. “ Master Ti, how is the situation? Anakin and I are holding them down on west wing. Are the explosives in?” he questioned, waiting for her reply. 

“ Affirmative, Master Kenobi. We got them covered. It is set for twenty minutes time. Make sure you two get out as soon as possible” her voice was shaky from heavy breathing, then he heard her roar and what it seemed like the sound of bodies hitting the floor. “ Get out, you hear me?” , Obi-Wan confirmed and turned around to help his former apprentice finish the job. “ Anakin, let’s go” he said taking a firm grip at his arm and making the boy follow him into the wide corridors to the way out. 

Running towards the exit and occasionally stopping to take soldiers down, Anakin looked at one of the corners and noticed something weird. A black hooded figure rushing past them and disappearing into a turn. He squinted at that. From the little he could notice, they didn’t seem to be wearing any type of empire’s uniform. Maybe it could have been a spy but they usually didn’t end up in big battles like that. He felt the urge to follow them when Obi-Wan touched his shoulder “ Anakin? Are you alright?” he said in a gentle tone and the boy nodded, smiling back at him. “ Yeah-I thought I saw-“ he paused, unsure of what his own eyes had seen. Obi-Wan tilted his head questionably “Yes? Seen what?” but the other just shook his head and dismissed the thought. 

 

The team managed to get off the ship just in time, landing on the heavy soft snow after jumping their way out and getting to a safe location. The explosion was huge, red and grey took over the pristine white sky, spreading smoke everywhere and making the soldiers and Knights cough and cover their faces from whatever they were hiding. The energy orbs were being taken away by a special clone team. It was best for everyone for them to be as far as possible form it. With the base destroyed there was just the weapon still functioning, it would crumble down soon after. Obi-Wan would see Mace and Billaba climbing out of it after setting the bombs and calling a small ship to pick them up. 

Anakin observed everything going around but still looked for the specific mysterious figure he’d seen on their way out. Turning from side to side, he searched for them and gasped when he spotted a black blur on a hill not far away. He made to go after it but Obi-Wan gently touched his hand, handing him an appropriate coat for such weather. He probably must have kept them strategically placed for when they escaped, it even had fur on the edges of the hood. “ Thank you, Master” he said putting it on without losing sight of them. “ Anakin, what are you looking for?” the older General asked, the tip of his nose and his cheeks had an adorable blush to them now they were exposed to the cold and it distracted the boy for a a second, making him want to lean in and brush their noses together for warmth but he contained himself. “ The person I saw back in the ship. I saw them again, right there over the hills. I want to-“ but then he realised how selfish he would have been to just rush unannounced and leave the other alone without at least an explanation. 

“ I’m sorry, it’s probably no one. I should just-“ he mumbled, lying about his instincts and trying to follow orders like Obi-Wan had taught him. “ Go after them. It should take some minutes for the weapon to detonate anyway” the gentle accented voice said through the freezing wind, shocking the boy. Was Obi-Wan actually trusting him to do something out of the plan? “ Can I, really?” he asked, still not quite believing it. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled at him. “ I’ll give you a while before coming back for you, alright?” and that was all he needed to hear before following the stranger’s path.

—

 

The snow was unforgiving at his feet, pushing him backwards and slowing his movements. It was an annoying sensation for those who weren’t used to it. He tried to go as fast as he could to catch up to the hooded figure but apparently they were quite better at this. Going up the hill was the worst part, gravity pulled the boy down, making it hard to breathe. The air in his lungs seemed to be frozen and his chest hurt every time he inhaled. When he got to the top, after great effort on his part, Anakin shielded his eyes from the cold wind and squinted to get a better view at the immensity of white around him. 

There they were. The person had stopped at a spot not far away, maybe they could be communicating with friends? Calling for help? At least they weren’t moving even farther away. He continued his not so peaceful stroll towards it, as he heard the second big explosion behind him. That must have caused even greater chaos than the previous one. Anakin was glad he wasn’t that close or else he would have ended up hearing an endless ‘beep’ sound for weeks. 

His approaching heavy steps caught the figure’s attention, making them straight up but not turn around. Now he was closer, The Jedi noticed they weren’t all that tall, actually the being was considerably shorter than him and seemed slim. He cleared his throat and said “ I saw you rushing out of the space ship. What are you? A spy? Do you have business with anyone from the empire?” he screamed, hoping his words were clear through the blowing air. They only gave him a shook of their head. 

“ Are you a Republican then? Why were you running?” Anakin tilted his head, taking a few steps ahead and the person shifted, going on defence mode immediately. “ Hey, calm down. I won’t hurt you, alright. I just wanted to know what were you doing inside. You aren’t one of ours so I got curious.” he tried to explain.

“ I was” came the shockingly familiar voice. Anakin’s whole body froze on the spot and this time he couldn’t blame the weather of the insufferable planet. His eyes widened almost comically wide as he felt shudders run through his spine at their tone. The person took a tortuously slow turn and reached for the hood covering their face to throw it back and reveal it. 

She hand’t changed a bit since last time they saw each other. The gentle eyes he adored so dearly blinked at him and sparkled that ethereal blue imprinted in his memory forever. A few cuts adorned her face, probably from recent battles he didn’t have the pleasure to accompany her in. Underneath her cloak, a different design of her own usual garments could be seen, and by her hips there were two curved lightsabers. The girl smiled at him, making his eyes tear up immediately.

“Hello, Master” Ahsoka greeted him just like she always did when stopping by to tell what a beautiful day it was or just after finishing her daily task and asking him for supervision. Anakin felt a tear run down his face while he leaped in her direction and pulled her into a long embrace. Ahsoka was here, she was alright. He would be lying if he told anyone he had any hopes of seeing his former padawan again. The way she’d left broke his heart. To think he couldn’t be the Master she needed or didn’t have enough reasons to made her stay back then. 

She returned it without hesitation, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He’d always been such an emotional person. That was one of the things she loved about Anakin Skywalker, how big and selfless his heart was when it came to those he held dear to it. After a few moments, they parted and the girl explained him she was in a secret mission for her group to gather information about enemies’ plans but she had expected to find a little bit more than was actually taken from them. 

“ Your group? Are you part of a rebellion or something?” he asked curiously. The Jedi usually thought about where she could be and what she’d decided to do about her life and it made sense she allied to independent parties against the dark forces. “ Yeah, the people are pretty cool and we get to do these kind of missions to try and take those bad guys down. It’s pretty amazing, it grows more and more each day and it’s good to see we have cooperation from more people than we’d expected…and we’re not as strict as the Order, you know?” she laughs at that, making Anakin smile at her happy expression.

They talked about her daily routine, how she’d been in charge of recruiting people from all over the Galaxy and finally was able to get the independency she always desired. Her stories went on about how she met incredible personalities and exciting new members every time they wondered through a different planet. To see her talk excitedly about any subject there was made Anakin incredibly pleased. It was like they were back in the Temple again, discussing silly things and gossiping about whoever did something embarrassing over the reunions. 

“ You seem calmer, Master” she said, using the word out of habit but also with great respect. He would always occupy that position in her heart. The one who believed in her when any other would’ve turned their backs at her first failure. “ I take Obi-Wan is taking good care of you” she half jokes and lets out a charming laugh. “ Yeah, very funny, Snips” he said and pushed her back slightly, making the girl playfully slap his arm away in return. 

“ I am happy to see you.” he confessed and she says it back warmly. “ You better go before he gets to you. I don’t have time for greetings, even if I would love to do it. I miss Master By-The-Code Kenobi.” she air quotes the silly nickname. Oh, only if she knew about what happened lately she probably wouldn’t find it so suitable anymore. “ Will we see each other around again?” Anakin asks, wishing they had more time to talk about everything and nothing really. He missed being around Ahsoka. “ Oh yes” she said in a gleeful tone “ Rebels will be running into the Jedi a lot more than you guys would like, I believe.” 

They hugged one last time before he heard a ship hoovering by in the sky. It slowly descended to the ground, landing softly on the snow to pick Ahsoka up. She waved at the pilot, who must have been a few years older than her. “ See you, Master. Take care, alright?” she yells before getting inside. Anakin nodded and raised his mechanical hand to say goodbye. The girl smiled and disappeared gradually behind the moving doors. The Jedi watched her leave once again but this time his heart wasn’t clenching at the thought they would never cross paths in the future. His apprentice was going to be ok. She’d followed her beliefs and Anakin was very certain that the warrior was to become a legend between the rebel alliance, she had the guts for it, and that thought made him impossibly proud. Even away from the Order and not directly by his side, he wouldn’t have her being anything she didn’t want to. 

—

The whole crew was tired from all the action set in that day. Some of the clone soldiers sat around by the ships, resting for a bit with their backs leaned against the thick metal walls. It had been a successful battle, so even though most of them appeared to be exhausted, the atmosphere irradiated light energy. They were satisfied with the final result of the mission. 

Pilots were packing the last minute stuff and helping each other get everything in place before they left. Anakin smiled at them and received compliments about the Order’s performance and great effort, to which he thanked awkwardly and bowed slightly. He spotted Obi-Wan talking to Windu near one of the smallest transportation ships. From what he could gather from their body language it wasn’t a completely peaceful conversation. Perhaps they were discussing future arrangements or simply didn’t agree with each other’s opinions. That happened a lot when Mace was involved. 

He got in one of the medium sized cargo ships and took a seat by the heater. So much had happened in just a few hours he couldn’t wrap his head around it just yet. Anakin moved his hands closer to the artificial warmth oozing out of the square shaped machine. He could only feel his nerves again on a single limb but that was quite enough for him. Moving steps approached the boy and he looked up to see the General standing in front of him, a worried look on his face. Anakin silently questioned him about it, sending waves of doubt into their Force bond but Obi-Wan’s signature just waved it off gently, communicating there was nothing he should worry about right now. 

The pilot greeted them before taking his place at the cockpit and disappearing after the automatic door closed behind him. In no time they were in space again, heading back home and Anakin felt very glad for it. “ So,” Obi-Wan began, sitting by his side. “ Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked. His voice was calm and he held up a cup of freshly made tea, blowing it up before taking a small sip. It smelled like camomile and it was so remarkably him that it made Anakin grin.

There weren’t many things he kept from him anymore, not now they shared practically everything. Through the years they’ve learned how to deal with each other’s very different personalities and the best way to handle them. Anakin shifted closer to him so he could rest his head on the man’s shoulder, nuzzling a bit at the cloth of his robe. His previous Master always smelled nice, even at impossible conditions like right after a very thorough battle against the empire. There seemed to be something permanently sweet on his skin. It was peculiarly nice. His eyelids began to flutter and his limbs felt very wobbly alll of the sudden. That nice warm sensation of being gently embraced into the land of dreams was one of his favourite things to feel. Anakin turned into his side, cuddling up closer to the warm body and wrapping one arm around his waist. 

“ Anakin” he tried again, angling his arm awkwardly to take another sip of the hot liquid without bothering the young Jedi. “ Hmm?” he mumbled against his neck, placing a half-hearted kiss there. “ Would you care to continue?” he laughed lowly and petted lightly at the top of his head to catch his attention from the hazy state his mind seemed to be immersed in. That made the younger Knight look up at the other with sleepy eyes, so Obi-Wan repeated the question “ Did you find what you were looking for?”, paying close attention to his expression. 

Anakin’s eyes looked from side to side of the small space they were in and then back at his Master’s handsome face. He took a deep breath and whispered “ I saw her” and faced away from the other’s reaction. When no answer came, the former padawan checked upon Obi-Wan to see him staring at him as if waiting for a better explanation. His head shook a little, trying to question without really asking if the unlikely thought that crossed his mind was real. Anakin nodded and that made the General’s eyes widen even more so. “ Ahsoka?” he demanded. 

“ She’s alright. I guess I couldn’t feel her signature because her walls were up.” he said as he shifted on their seat. “ She joined the informal rebel alliance. They seem to be good people, helping the fight against the dark troops.” Anakin continued looking down at his hands and flexing them to distract himself from the emotional content of his speech. “ You should have seen her. She looked so happy,” a laugh left his lips at the observation. “ She’s free now” 

Anakin had admired his former apprentice not only in days of training, when she would slay her opponents with superior fighting skills, but also when Ahsoka dared to go against their orders, to do whatever she felt was fit to the moment. Maybe that was trait that got stronger in her because of his guidance. He could understand now how much that kind of bond meant to a person. To watch them develop and grow and wish that whatever you had taught was enough to keep them safe and well. 

The young Knight also knew that his case with Obi-Wan was unlikely anyone he’d ever seen, not in the physical department because he overheard about similar forbidden relationships in the Temple. It was rather unique because his Master hadn’t chosen him. He believed to be a burden for a while, before they bonded and became inseparable parts of a complementary force. Even if their love was completely different than what he felt for Ahsoka, the core of it was still there. To care about them endlessly . It was unbreakable and unchangeable. 

A hand gripped his chin and made the boy meet the captivating glare again. “ You were never a burden to me, Anakin.” he simply stated and gently sent comforting waves through their bond, saying what he couldn’t put into words. Making sure Anakin understood that, if he wasn’t present in his life he wouldn’t be the Jedi as he knew. The man would be left sadly incomplete and without purpose. That touched his heart and made him close his eyes at the praise. Obi-Wan got up calmly, giving the boy free space to lie down if he wanted. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, making the younger Jedi hum contently and then he moved lower to place another sweet kiss on his lips, receiving a happy sigh in return. “ Now rest. You did good today.” he suggested, leaving Anakin briefly to talk to the pilot through the doors.


	16. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!! How are you? I hope you have fun with this chapter as I did!! ALSO I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS:
> 
> Guys, now I have a wonderful, beautiful BETA!! Her name is Alice! You can find her on Tumblr too right here: http://cockslutkylo.tumblr.com/ (yeah, she's kinky) and her ao3 is: mandalorianmedjai <3 Without her i would be lost and tired GO PRAISE HER LIKE OBI-WAN PRAISES ANAKIN!
> 
> Reminder: My tumblr is http://oobwan.tumblr.com/ if you want to talk and share ideas!

“Darling, you have to be still if you want me to make this work,” Padme said in a humorous tone after her husband’s movements made her hands shake and elicit a slight mistake on her part. “I’m sorry, this feels kind of funny,” he replied, trying to sit up straight and not bother the senator, so she couldresume her work. They were in their bedroom and it was such a beautiful day outside, not too chilly or too hot, just the perfect balance for a productive morning.

 

Anakin had been assigned on a secret mission a day before and it was demanding so much more effort than he’d expected when he first said “yes” to the Council. Not even Obi-Wan knew about this yet and that made him slightly uncomfortable but it was for a good reason. The Jedi had informed him there was an intruder in the Senate, a supposed spy that had a pretty good cover and was able to access classified reports from the Republic. They did have some clues of possible suspects, which included an older male Twi’Lek named Aada, a suspicious Charigan and a Neimoidian duo that has been giving rather strange suggestions on the military department.

 

For that to work the young Jedi would have to infiltrate the meetings and look for unusual activity or clues that led to reasonable evidence of their connection to the dark side. He’d assumed that it would be easy, just to listen to boring political conversation for hours and sneak into the suspect’s office rooms and look for any signs of imminent betrayal. However, what Anakin wasn’t expecting was for the Council to specify his temporary fake identity. As one of his wife’s handmaidens.

 

It was true that it was not likely for a political leader to have any kind of resemblance to a monarch’s characteristics, such as the girls that used to follow Queen Amidala everywhere. But Padme held them dear to her heart and loved their company so much she had insisted as maintaining them as her advisors. If he was honest, it was a very powerful image to see a group of brilliant women walking down the halls of the Senate close together. People were usually intimidated by them and he felt honoured to be one of them for a couple of hours.

 

“Anakin, what did I say?” she laughed at him as he sneezed when she began to apply the liquid foundation on his already moisturised skin. “I’m sorry, this one smells funny. What is that?” he asked trying to open one eye to look at the product on her hand. “It’s supposed to hide imperfections,” Padme clarified as if that would satisfy his curiosity. She had a look of concentration on her gorgeous face and tapped at his face with a tiny pink thing she called “blender.” It felt smooth and he couldn’t really complain about that one.

 

“I’ll give you some contouring,” she said biting at her bottom lip and gripping at his chin to move his face from side to side slowly, checking if there wasn’t any spot left to cover. “That will give the illusion of more delicate and lady-like features,” Padme explained as she turned around to grab a pallet with at least six different colour for skin tones. That was pretty complicated. With a sharp brush the woman made soft movements at the sides of Anakin’s nose then over the arch under his cheekbones, at his chin and forehead. What was she even doing? He was beginning to wonder if his wife wasn’t just messing with him and painting nonsense all over his face.

 

“Are you sure this is going to work? That seems like a lot,” he questioned as a softer brush redid the previous motions on the places the other has been. “Absolutely. I’ve done this to my girls many times. I just have to adjust the formula to you,” she said softly, leaning down to kiss his lips. “You’ll look so pretty you’ll see,” Padme assured him and powdered his face with another product.

 

Girls took such a long time to get ready he really didn’t understand how they had the patience to wake up earlier every day to do this, or even occasionally. it seemed like so much to put up with on a daily basis. Pame had lighten his skin tone so it would imitate the typical royal make-up she used to wear with a light twist to it. She applied a dark red eyeshadow to the centre of his eyelids and crushed it out until the eyes had a gorgeous smokey effect. “Whoa that looks so good,” she said overexcited and he was happy that she seemed to be having fun with this.

 

The eyeliner came after and it was such a torturous process to get it right without smudging anything but they made it. The effect was beautiful as the wing line gave her husband a very captivating glare. She repeated it on the other side and moved to the eyebrows. She had decided not to cover them completely and work with his own, adding a darker shade to it and defining their shape to an arched one, making him look deadly sexy. A highlight was used underneath and on the corner of the eyes to bring out the colours nicely. Fake eyelashes followed after.

 

Anakin looked like someone else entirely and that made her very proud. She’d always liked doing that for people and it was a secret wish to experiment her make up on him, which was luckily given to him by a very convenient assignment. The young General looked like a very dangerous girl that could take a man down in just a few seconds, his eyes were endearing and mysterious and his features had softened up after the contour, amplifying the feminine traits he already had.

 

With a wide brush she applied the illuminator on the bridge of his nose, cheeks, chin and forehead for a perfect highlight. “Alright, love, this is the last one,” she said as Anakin just held still for her and payed attention. Padme opened one of her big baby pink bags and showed him a very diverse variation of lipsticks inside. “Which one do you want?” and that was a tricky question, really. There were so many colours he didn’t even remember when she’d had the time to acquire all of these. He noticed she’d used red and black for his eyes so he picked a small one with a nice dark wine shade. “I like this one.” He handed it over to her. “Good choice!” Padme praised and used it on his mouth, slightly overdrawing the lips and filling up the rest.

 

“Oh, Ani. You look so beautiful,” she admired her final result making him laugh. They leaned in at the same time for a sweet kiss. “Careful” and another one “Not to” and another “ruin it” she giggled against him. “Let me get the final touches,” she announced and he found it charming that his lipstick had gotten over her nude lips, making her look so adorably silly.

 

When she got back he could see a long brunette wig on her hand, one of the many she owned. It took a while to place it just right so his lace front was impeccable but she did it. “Can I take a look now?” he asked and now that she looked at the perfect girl sitting before her it seemed odd for the lady to have such a deep voice. “Yes, yes you can.” Padme guided him to the mirror and ordered him to open his eyes and she wished she had registered the look upon his face at the sight before him.

 

Anakin looked upon his reflection like he didn’t really believe what he was seeing. It was a woman, a rather pretty one looking back at him. He arched his eyebrows and she did exactly the same, he batted the long luscious eyelashes and she looked so endearing. His lips were full like he’d never seen, it seemed every word he spoke had such more meaning to it. Lifting the mechanical hand up, Anakin touched his own face to check for reality. “So, what do you think?” Padme asked him excitedly. “I think I look better than most of your handmaidens,” he replied and wiggled his eyebrows at his own image on the wall. “Very humble of you,” she rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway.

 

“You need a name,” she observed squinting at him up and down, trying to search in her head a fitting title for the tall beauty. “What about Miho?” Anakin suggested touching the fake hair with his flesh hand and concluding it actually felt very real indeed. “Miho? Where did that come from?” his wife asked, arching an eyebrow. “She was a bartender back on a planet me and Obi-Wan investigated a while ago. She looked like this,” he pointed at himself awkwardly. “Alright, Miho. It’s a pretty name for a gorgeous lady,” she teased and got on her tip toes to kiss him carefully again. “I need to check if I own anything that will fit you, otherwise we will have a problem, oh noble handmaiden,” she laughed.

 

They went through her closet, pushing and pulling at her endless collection of dresses. She separated them by colour and length and it was a pretty organised scheme. Padme picked one up. It was flowy like everything she owned and rich dark red. It was long sleeved and neck high with an outer corset that made it look fierce, like a warrior Queen. The fabric was very soft and easy to move in too, that’s one of the reasons she showed this one to Anakin. “I wore it once when I was pregnant, with very high heels so it should work for you, darling.” She tilted her head and put it in front of his body to see if the measure was adequate. “Try it.”

 

—

 

Being in the Senate had become Obi-Wan’s daily routine. Dealing with very distinct personalities in one single day had also become a very frequent event in his life. Since his active participation on missions regarding the politicians directly, they were all over him about news and information about the dark force that could be useful for their national security, which was a very noble reason, he admitted. However, sometimes he wished he could just resume his research about the Galaxy and different kinds of stars, it was a past time that helped him to relax in times of great stress.

 

The Council had decided that a very proper meeting would take place in a fancy hotel that night. The unusual change of location was due to doubtful activities from some members, at least that’s what he had been told when he asked his colleagues, which made little sense to him, unless they were planning something he wasn’t a part of.

 

Negotiations had been short during the morning and afternoon. He felt kind of relieved that no one raised their hands when Obi-Wan asked politely, “Anything more I could help with?”o he took his leave to the room he would be staying that evening. It wasn’t very far from the main Senate building and as he made his way towards it after getting his access card he was stopped by Mace on the way. The taller Jedi gripped his arm and said “Master Kenobi,” in a serious tone that could only mean trouble. Since the reunion about Anakin’s bad behaviour, he had been keeping an eye on both of them, meticulously so, and questioning him about the methods used to keep the young Skywalker in line.

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t stupid at all. He knew Windu suspected something was going on that he wouldn’t approve of but he didn’t blame him for trying to keep everything in order. He, too, remembered when he found out about Anakin and Padme and tried to warn him about the dangers of keeping romantic relations while being a warrior of the Republic, which he terribly failed at when the older Jedi also gave in to his attraction towards both of them.

 

“How are things with your former padawan, Master?” he asked in a fake conversational tone. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and replied gently, “Nothing unusual. Anakin has made progress these last months and you could observe that as well, right Master Windu?”. The other man raised his eyebrow at him but nodded slowly. “Right. It seems like your way of doing things is working after all, Kenobi,” he tried again in an investigative manner. “I suppose you’re right. We’ll see each other soon at the reunion, I believe. I’m afraid I must go to at least take a proper shower,” he added quickly, trying to avoid new depths of the conversation.

 

He was dismissed by his colleague and almost ran upstairs to the room he was assigned for to escape him. That was close enough, he didn’t have time to deal with this kind of matter when he had to plan a whole presentation and get ready. That reminded him that Padme would be there. It’d been almost a week since they last saw each other and that made him smile, she was always good company and her stunning presence made everything lighter. It would be a good night.

 

After a long bath and spending a while rehearsing his speech, Obi-Wan left the room with freshly washed robes and papers in hand. The conference room was big but not as pompous as the ones back in the Senate. It was a nice place anyway and by the time he got there most of the guests had already taken a seat and senator Amidala was happily chatting with a fellow politician. What caught his attention, though, was a young lady sitting by her side. He was pretty sure he knew all of Padme’s advisors but Obi-Wan had never seen this one.

 

There was something off about her. The energy around the woman seemed oddly familiar but it felt like something was missing or being blocked. He couldn’t see her face entirely because her beautiful dark dress had a hood that partially hid her face from the light, but from what his eyes could detect she had beautiful features. Brown hair cascaded down her left shoulder, braided in an elegant hair style that was typical of Naboo. Her eyes were painted red and had an intriguing look on them. The lips were full and pouty like some of the outer workers they had to investigate sometimes for clues. She had an arched eyebrow that looked deadly fierce and her irises were almost black. He couldn’t deny she was very attractive.

 

Padme touched her knee and leaned closer to whisper something in the lady’s ear, which made both of them laugh. He wondered what she could have said. The senator’s eyes shifted and landed on him, smiling seductively at the Jedi and mouthing a ‘hello’ from across the room, which he nodded at. Obi-Wan lifted one eyebrow at her and gestured to the girl sitting at her side, tilting his head in a silent question he hoped she would understand. Padme looked at her apparently mysterious handmaiden and just shook her right hand dismissively. Odd.

 

The reunion began and soon enough the room was silent apart from the ones talking about strategic plans. One after another, they all exposed their points of view on future negotiations and when it was time for Obi-Wan to present the material he’d prepared, he got up and turned on the projector to show the graphics and results of his research.

 

While he spoke in front of them his eyes couldn’t help but meet the enigmatic woman’s gaze. Seeing that Padme and her were sitting at the back of the room, it was still difficult to make out details of her face, but she looked at him like she was about to devour the man alive at any moment. When she noticed his curious glares towards her figure the lady lifted an eyebrow suggestively and smirked at him.

 

Padme was just smiling supportively at Obi-Wan and nodding now and then when he mentioned something really relevant or what she strongly agreed with. They usually had very similar political views so it wasn’t that hard to please the former Queen. Her new handmaiden sometimes whispered short words at her and made Padme elbow her slightly. She had a bigger frame. Bigger than most humanoid females. Maybe she was a mixed species? But Obi-Wan couldn’t identify it. At least not underneath the heavy make up.

 

In the middle of his lecture a Neimoidian duo left the room. They seemed nervous about something and strolled quickly towards the exit. Not long after the handmaiden also got up and followed their path. After seeing her walking, Obi-Wan could notice she was very tall. Not abnormally so but uncommonly so for a woman. Her waist was slim but then again she was very likely to be using a corset underneath the dress too. Her hips were wide and she walked slowly, the long hair shining as it caught the light.

 

She gave off such an odd vibe it made Obi-Wan confused. It seemed like his instincts were trying to tell him something his head wasn’t able wrap itself around. He shook his head, trying to send the senseless thoughts away and continued his speech effortlessly.

 

—

 

Later in his room, Obi-Wan sighed and got rid of one layer of his robes tossing it over the mattress and taking his time to prepare a fresh cuppa tea. The smell of camomile lifted up in the air and made his body feel more relaxed already. He’d finally have time to pick up his long forgotten suspense book and resume from where he’d left the story. It was one of his guilty pleasures, he had to admit, but he loved to get lost in novels from time to time.

 

He was laying on the bed, book open and hot mug on his hand when he heard a knock on the door. Curious. He really hoped Master Windu didn't decide he wasn’t quite done with his interrogation about Anakin and had come back to bother him. Getting up, he opened the door, ready to tell the man he’d had a stressful day and really needed a good night of sleep when the woman from the meeting appeared right in front of him. And oh dear, she was a vision.

 

Standing there without moving a muscle she blinked at him slowly, making her thick and very long lashes swipe and flutter. It was pretty hypnotic to look at. “Good evening, Miss. Is there anything I could do for you? Pad-senator Amidala sent you here?” he asked curiously. But she didn’t say anything, looking at him up and down with close attention. “Miss?” Obi-Wan tried again but she just stepped into the room and the automatic door closed behind her. She was a little taller than him but the Jedi couldn’t see if the advisor was wearing any heels under her dress.

 

The woman lowered the hood covering her face and before he had the chance to take a proper look she slammed and trapped him against the wall. Was she some kind of spy? He should run for his lightsaber but all his rational thoughts were wiped away when out of the sudden her lips pressed against his. Obi-Wan closed his eyes instinctively. They felt very soft and smooth under the layer of dark liquid lipstick. She sucked at his bottom lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling his body against hers, which felt surprisingly hard for a female. Her tongue swiped over his mouth hotly, licking at his flesh and coaxing a reaction from the General but he was still too shocked to move. However, as the kiss went on he noticed that way she pressed against him and seemed to move desperately, taking and tasting all at once. The fiery passion with which the woman suckled at his lips and tried to get him to reciprocate was extremely familiar.

 

He pulled back rapidly and said in a rushed tone, “I’m terribly sorry, Miss. I’m afraid I won’t be able to reciprocate your advances seeing that I am a Jedi Knight and swore to follow a strict code that-“ but he was interrupted when she dove in again, placing another kiss at his lips and then moved to whisper in his ear “But Master, it’s been almost four days without you.”

 

And that made Obi-Wan freeze. His grey eyes widened and he pulled back to look at her face. The voice was there but the features were so different. The General framed it, looking very closely and there he was. Underneath all the perfectly applied make up he could recognise one of his young lovers smirking at his probably stupidly shocked face. Somehow everything seemed softer. The colour of his complexion was lighter because of the Naboo-like style of the make up and his lips redefined too. Fuller and plumper. The contours on his face created the illusion of a more feminine appearance, with a thinner nose, a more delicate chin and sharp cheekbones. He hovered the pad of his fingers over the smooth and well blended lines in awe. “You look-“

 

“Unrecognisable?” Anakin laughed but closed his eyes at the gentle exploration, the touch felt so pleasant and soft that it made the boy sigh almost inaudibly. “Gorgeous,” he completed and the younger Jedi opened his eyes in surprise looking at the other as if perplexed at his comment and leaned in for a much softer kiss, allowing himself to moan against the lips he loved so much and at feeling the amazing scratch of his beard against his skin. He pulled away, hoping the layers of foundation would hide the blush spreading through his cheeks. “Really?” he asked looking down.

 

Obi-Wan chuckled at the little smudged spot at the corner of Anakin’s mouth because of their kisses and carefully fixed it with his thumb, smiling at him. “Yes, like a proper handmaiden.” he replied and gripped the back of his neck to initiate another kiss, tilting his head for better access. He sucked at the full bottom lip, eliciting a breathy moan from the boy and guiding him to open up slowly so he could claim his lover completely. Moving their tongues together in a perfect rhythm that made Anakin breathless and worked up so fast. Obi-Wan grabbed his slim waist and glued their bodies together, moving his hands up and down over his lower back and squeezing occasionally at the younger General’s hips.

 

It felt so similar and distinct at the same time. The hardness of Anakin’s chest was still there, he could feel the way the muscles of his abdomen moved so erotically when he rolled his very willing hips around to get more friction between them, but his midsection was smaller due to the tightness of the inner corset underneath the elegant gown, so Obi-Wan could fit it so nicely in his hands. It felt incredible. His naturally accentuated hips seemed wider as well because of the new shaped silhouette.

 

The fancy dress covered most of his skin and that was the only thing Obi-Wan found unpleasant about it. Heated kisses were shared between them as the older Jedi gripped at the fake hair cascading down his former apprentice’s shoulder. It felt pleasantly soft and quite real, one could be easily fooled if they didn’t pay close attention to detail. It looked good on Anakin, he thought. He was still a very young man but his facial structure had always been what people could consider to be ‘pretty,’ so he wasn’t that surprised he could deceive even his Master when disguised as a lady.

 

Pulling up the heavy fabric, Obi-Wan slid his hand underneath the layers to touch the boy's firm thighs and parted their kiss with a surprised “oh” at what he felt to look at the boy. Anakin was wonderfully messy. The previously perfect lipstick was now smeared all over. His chest heaving from their make out session and the long hair of his braid was coming undone. Obi-Wan felt a different texture over his skin and petted it some more, identifying a thin layer of lace on his fingers. The man leaned close, peppering small sweet kisses on his jaw and neck, biting and nibbling at the spots he knew would make him shake in pleasure.

 

“Anakin,” he began continuing his trail to the tip of his nose, over his swollen lips, licking them slowly and whispering in his ear, “are you wearing lingerie?” The way he said it sounded so dirty, like he was doing something he shouldn’t and had been caught in the act by his strict professor. “Ye-yes, Master,” he moaned, nuzzling against his beard. The younger Jedi’s hips rolled against Obi-Wan’s and he chuckled after feeling the very evident hardness rubbing against his hip. Anakin was so very eager and so easy to rile up. Just a few touches and a couple of encouraging words and he was ready to go. The young General’s mechanical hand was placed above his own, encouraging him to resume the exploration of his legs, taking in the nice sensation of the soft fabric. “You like it?” he asked heatedly, kissing him once more.

 

Obi-Wan nodded, tugging at his lobe and leaving a hot trail of kisses over his skin. “Is this Padme’s?” he asked genuinely curious while touching the rim of the stocking and teasing the flesh underneath it. “Mhmm” was his only answer as Anakin tried wrapping his legs around his body for full contact. “Did she dress you up nicely?” he questioned sucking at his neck after undoing the first five buttons of his front, leaving a few hickies where he knew other people wouldn’t see when he wore his Jedi robes. “Ye-yes, ahn-Master, please. Take me to bed.” he pleaded, trying to avoid further question and just make the man pay attention to more of his skin.

 

“Hmm, I’ll assume I was the only one kept in the dark about this assignment,” he concluded but lifted the boy up anyway, eliciting a shocked “ah” from him as the Knight carried the younger man to the decent sized bed in the center of the room. Anakin wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling terribly turned on by this simple display of dominance and strength. He wanted Obi-Wan to just do whatever he felt like to his body, he wouldn’t really mind what. When his frame was gently laid on the bed, he wasted no time pulling Obi-Wan by his robes and kissing that perfect mouth while fisting at the soft strands.

 

“So you already concluded it?” Obi-Wan said, kneading at the supple flesh of his inner thigh and stroking his hips, dangerously close to where Anakin wanted his touch the most. The boy squirmed and bucked his hips up in hope that Obi-Wan would take the hint and just grip his painfully hard cock already. “Concluded? Oh-what?” he asked confused, his mind was a little dazed from the pleasant sensation of strong hands caressing his lace covered skin and teasing over his hipbones. “The mission,” Obi-Wan chuckled and kneeled down in front of him, making Anakin lift from the mattress to look at what he was doing.

 

“Yes, we caught the bad gu-ahn yes,” he was interrupted when his former Master got himself under the bottom part of the dress and continued his ministrations using his lips and that was really unfair. His beard scratched him so wonderfully, sending shivers all over his body. How he loved that feeling, he’d missed it desperately. Obi-Wan smeared delicate kisses on his sensitive skin, eliciting small “ ah, ah’s” from Anakin’s painted lips. “Go on” a muffled voice was heard under the cloth. “The-oh Obi-Wan-Neimoidians had-yes, please higher, Master.-They had a plan to leak information to the empi-your lips feel so good- To the Empire. I caught them when they were about to-hmm, you tease-leave the hotel. Obi-Wan, please,” he begged sweetly trying to get a grip of his head moving almost comically under his dress and direct it to where he needed.

 

“I see,” said the voice again and Anakin felt suckling patterns being placed on his crotch. “Fu-fuck, put it in your mouth, please,” he pleaded again, throwing his head into the soft pillows and grasping the sheets around him. After a few more minutes of torturous teasing, Obi-Wan finally hooked his fingers under the lacy underwear he had shamelessly put on and admired himself in after leaving their house, and slid it all the way down his stocking covered legs to toss it aside. A warm hand was wrapped around his dripping cock and Anakin gasped in approval. He loved his Master’s hand on him, his lips and tongue praising his body, that big thick cock he gagged for in his fantasies. “Yes, Master. Thank you-ahn-“ his hips moved into the tight heat instinctively, fucking that perfect hot channel, seeking sweet release.

 

“Well, I could say you’re a lady full of surprises,” the man said in a muffled tone while moving his hand so perfectly over the boy’s length, applying ideal pressure on the base and twisting lightly as he stoked it up and down to finally circle his thumb at the sensitive skin under the flushed dripping head. Anakin chuckled at that and continued to move his hips in time with his Master’s movements. “Ve-very funny,” he half mocked half moaned against the sheets, bringing one finger into his own mouth to suck and distract himself from the amazing pleasure, humming lowly.

 

“You want my mouth, beautiful handmaiden?” Obi-Wan asked breathlessly, biting his thighs and feeling just a little suffocated under the tent of expensive fabric. He could hear Anakin whimper fast paced “oh, oh, oh’s” beneath him while he fucked his hand. He wish he could see the perfect picture he made, laying on the bed, dress unbuttoned and smeared make up, moaning for anyone nearby to hear. So carelessly and free in his passion. “Yes, General,” he cried, biting into the flesh of his hand and wrapping his legs tightly around the man’s head to bring him closer. “I want your perfect mouth on me. Suck it, please.”

 

And miraculously, Obi-Wan heard his suggestion for once in his life and took his cock in one long slide, swallowing around him inch by inch and humming loudly when his lips touched the base. “Ohh fu-how. I still don’t know how you do-ah that. I love it. Hmm, I missed you, Master. I missed you so-ah much. We get sad every time you go away.” Anakin whined, incapable of holding himself back and thrusting into the amazing hotness around his cock, like a teenage boy who had something around his dick for the first time and couldn’t help but buck into the sensation.

 

Obi-Wan pulled back, making the younger Jedi whimper. “It’s been four days, Ana-beautiful handmaiden. Also, you do have your Mistress to please, don’t you?” he smirked at that, knowing that it would make Anakin blush at the little made up scenario he’d created. “Ye-yes,” came the shaky reply after he went back to his previous task, sucking the hard length of his cock, swirling his tongue around the twitching head and teasing at the wet slit. He loved the taste, the texture, everything about it. Giving pleasure to his lovers was one of his favourites things to do, even though he would never say so out loud. But it was very evident in the way he touched them, so precise and yet lovingly. The way he kissed every inch of their bodies until they were trembling with desire and opened up so eagerly for him. It was the only way he would allow himself to have his own release, to let go.

 

A gentle tap on the top of his covered head came from above and he stopped to get out of the small tent and breathe some fresh air, looking at Anakin to see what he wanted. The boy was gloriously spread on the huge bed, the fake hair everywhere on the pillows. He was blushing and shaking, a charming volume under his dress where his stiff cock stood up from all the loving attention. “General,” he whispered sweetly and out of breath. “Prepare me?” he asked, handing him a small bottle of what seemed to be a slick liquid inside. Where he was hiding that anyway? His expression must have given away his doubt because Anakin gestured to his inner corset and lifted one eyebrow humorously at him. Clever boy.

 

He took it and lifted up the bottom of the elegant gown to have free access to his lower body. “Isn’t this bothering you?” he asked gently, caressing his abdomen covered by the tight restraints. Anakin shook his head and whispered, “I like it,” taking the man’s hand and kissing at his knuckles. That made Obi-Wan smile and spread his legs, which were nicely shaped by the back stockings and bend them so the young Knight could hook his arms under his knees and hold them in place. After squeezing some of the cool liquid onto his fingers Obi-Wan reached for the already twitching easy hole in display and started slow circling movements around it, hearing Anakin let out a long “ahn” in approval.

 

“You’re really sensitive here, aren’t you? Such an eager lover, you don’t even try to hide it,” he whispered, kissing his thighs and oh so carefully sliding his index finger in to the first knuckle. “Why-oh-should I? I want to show you exactly how-ahn-you make me feel.” the younger man replied, rolling his hips down his Master’s finger to coax him to go faster. Obi-Wan chuckled, noticing how much easier it was to stretch him this time. As he accepted his digit inside pretty quickly he added another one, making his former apprentice moan shamelessly. Scissoring and moving around, he noted he was more relaxed than usual. “ Dear maiden,” he started but Anakin was already lost, whimpering “ah, ah’s” and occasional “hmm's” at him, shaking his head from side to side. He cleared his throat and that caught his attention, his smoky painted eyes fluttering from intense pleasure. “Have you been playing with your Mistress?” he arched one eyebrow carefully.

 

Blush began to spread all over his shocked face as he stopped his motions completely, biting his bottom lip. “I-We…” he stuttered, trying uselessly to resume their pace and moan seductively at his Master, in hope he would forget about the subject but Obi-Wan gripped his hips to avoid further distractions and questioned him again. Anakin hid his face into the pillows and said in an almost inaudible tone “When I put on the dress she got very excited and we started kissing then,” he looked at the man and he was paying close attention to his story so he continued, “then we got to the bed and…” he lost his ability to speak any longer because it was too much for him to take.

 

“And she did this to you?” he said after reassuringly shushing the blushing boy and starting to move his finger again, searching for the spot that would have him screaming in no time. Anakin nodded and added a breathless “mhm” to the confirmation, resuming the roll of his hips. “Such a good Mistress you have,” Obi-Wan observed, curling his digits around and massaging the tight inner walls until he found what he’d been looking for and gently pressed against it, making Anakin buck his hips down and shake on the bed. “Ah-yes, yes, yes. The best. Right the-oh Master. Don’t stop. Harder, please.” he begged loudly and Obi-Wan was partially concerned if somebody passing by could hear them.

 

Quickening up his movements, the man hit the sweet spot again and again, fucking his fingers in and out in a rapid pace. “Did she let you come?” his voice was muffled by his kisses on the boy’s dripping cock, which made him tremble and whimper under his ministrations. “Ye-yeah, but from her fingers alone.” Oh, he adored Padme so much. It was just like her to make him beg for the things he wanted without feeling ashamed of his desires. Such a powerful woman.

 

“Please Master, will you fuck me now? I can’t ta-take it much longer.” Anakin cried and Obi-Wan removed his fingers carefully and lifted up to kiss his parted lips. They both moaned and got lost in each other for a moment. Kissing was the activity they enjoyed doing the most when they had some time alone. Mostly because the simple gesture meant so much and felt so incredibly good. The connection stabilised between their signatures, the closeness of their bodies and just being able to do so when others weren’t watching was so thrilling.

 

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s mechanical hand into his own and guided him up to a sitting position after lying down with his back against the headboard. The younger knight took the hint and straddled his hips, immediately grinding down on his lap and moaning when he felt the big cock so hard under him. “Can I?” he practically mewled against his Master’s lips, who agreed and helped him to get rid of his pants, exposing his erection to the cold air of their room.

 

The hissing sound that came out of his lips quickly turned into a groan when Anakin took it in his hand and stroked it up and down looking heatedly into his eyes. The boy leaned in for another messy open mouthed kiss and got it in position, aligning their bodies just right so he could lower himself onto the impressive length.

 

They’ve only done this a few times because they didn’t have that much time in between missions and Obi-Wan refused going all the way during one, claiming it was completely ‘uncivilised’ and they would lose focus. Anakin would just roll his eyes but agree anyway, his Master was right about the majority of things after all. Inch by inch the big cock filled him up completely until he was sitting on the other man’s lap, shaking and letting out a stream of “ah, oh, ahn’s” rhythmically.

 

The older Jedi had to take deep breaths because it was all too overwhelming, to be inside someone so intimately like this. It made his head spin a little as he gripped Anakin’s waist and massaged the covered muscles of his back reassuringly. He could feel some droplets of perspiration running down his face and his legs shaking slightly at his effort to hold back not to thrust into the perfect hot willing body above him.

 

Gentle hands framed his handsome face, one warm and the other so cold. He looked up into the eyes he knew so well, now with a darker colour because of the lenses but he didn’t care. “I’m here for you too,” Anakin whispered against his lips, placing a light kiss on the swollen lips. “You can let go as well.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders as if suggesting his lover could do absolutely anything he wished. It was so beautiful and courageous. It was purely Anakin, to trust blindly and love without caring for any consequences.

 

So Obi-Wan took hold of the taller frame on top of him and kept it in place as he began to move into him, not slowly but not brutally either. Just like he felt like doing it. The feeling was unbelievably good and he didnt feel like stopping any time soon, thrusting up into the tight heat, letting the groans he fought so much to restrict fall from his mouth and fill the room. The General could feel his partner moving down to meet his movements, whimpering into his ear.

 

“Yes, Master. That’s it, so good-ah. Do you feel it too?” he asked in a delirious tone, eyes glossy with pleasure, he always made it so good for him. Obi-Wan nodded, incapable of verbal confirmation as he thrusted into him faster, angling his hips so he would hit the boy’s sweet spot with each motion of his body. “Fuck yes, you’re so good,” Anakin cried out loudly, “so good to me,” in a shaky tone.

 

The selfish part inside Obi-Wan told him to never let this feeling go. To guard and protect it with his life and the power of it was the thing that scared him the most. But he didn’t, or at least not right now. When they were together like that it was impossible to concentrate on anything else. Their bodies were sweaty and glistening, their hips moved in perfect sync and they muffled their moans and groans into each other’s mouth. It was bliss.

 

The older Jedi almost growled against Anakin’s cheek, the sound coming deep from within his chest. So incredibly sexy. When the position tired them both out, Obi-Wan placed him on the bed again and held the boy’s legs open to continue his thrusts so perfectly, hitting his sensitive spot every time, making Anakin almost scream at the powerful sensation. He was so pleased to make him lose control like this, kissing at his open lips, nipping his neck everywhere he could each.

 

“Can you do it again?” he groaned at him, moving deeper and harder into the younger man, his body shaking. “Do-Do what?” the other whined, looking at his Master in awe. He adored him utterly and completely. “Come without-oh-being touched?” Obi-Wan completed and Anakin nodded frantically. “Yes, yes. Keep fucking me like that. Don’t stop, Don’t ever stop.” he encouraged his lover, holding himself open for him and taking everything he was willing to give.

 

After what seemed long moments into their own perfect world of moving together and whispering sweet nonsense into each other’ ears, Anakin gripped Obi-Wan' soft and now messy hair and threw his head back, shouting and spasming as he came with a long “ah” coming out of his lips. The General followed not long after, praising the boy and kissing all over his face.

 

“Well, well” came a completely different voice from across the room that made them both lift their heads in fear. Padme was leaning against the wall, eyebrow arched and an amused expression on her face. “ I see you are having fun,” she said looking at the state they were currently in. Sweaty and tangled in each other’s embrace. They made such a beautiful picture together like this.

 

“Padme-we,” Anakin tried but she shushed him before he could go on. “I’ve been here long enough, darling. It seems I always miss the party,” she said in a fake sad tone and moved towards the bed where they lied completely exhausted. The former Queen was wearing a fancy silky white robe with a tight baby pink lace holding it together. She sat next to them and petted Anakin lovingly on the head, tangling her fingers through the synthetic hair. He looked absolutely gorgeous, blushing and relaxed from all their previous activities. Obi-Wan always left him so sleepy after he was done with the boy. It was rather sweet.

 

“You know how much effort I had to put into making the twins sleep?" she leaned in and kissed the tip of her husband’s nose “They were impossible. And all of that because you couldn’t wait a couple of hours to see your Master,” she stated in an accusatory tone, making Obi-Wan look at Anakin with a disappointed glare. “ Also, we missed you very much, dear.” Padme turned to the older man with a much sweeter expression and placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned immediately.

 

“So,” the senator continued caressing Obi-Wan’s damp hair and gently pulling some rebel strands out of the way. “ Did you have fun with my little handmaiden?” her voice lowered to a seductive tone. The man chuckled and pulled her closer to lie right on top of him, straddling his hips just like her husband had done minutes ago. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing at his neck and jaw. “ Yes, indeed,” he replied, massaging the tense muscles of her lower back and holding firmly at her thighs for support. 

 

“ I’m glad. She can be very good when she wants to,” his wife looked at him mischievously and Anakin just smirked at her, rolling to his side so he could join his Master and touch the soft fabric over the enticing curve of her ass, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Padme had always been so sensitive to the most delicate of touches, like a lovely flower that bended at the slightest caress. Anakin loved that about her, how responsive she was, how kind and open minded his wife had always acted about everything he’d proposed. How she could smile and feel sheer joy in seeing him become undone by their lover. She was a being was pure light and his heart filled so completely just to see her eyes glee with hippiness. 

 

“ For putting up with such hard work,” she whispered after placing another sweet kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. “ I think i deserve a reward,” the senator lifted up on his lap and undid the lace of her robe, revealing flawless skin underneath. She had actually walked to his Master’s room completely naked apart from the thin piece of cloth and Anakin loved her endlessly for that. “ Don’t you think?” she asked rhetorically, pulling both boys by the back of their neck for a heated kiss, sharing their taste and marvelling at the feel of their lips on hers. Just like they’ve done in the first time they got together. She loved it. How messy and primal it was, just to reach for what they wanted not caring how inelegant and vulgar they looked right now.

 

Two pairs of hands stroked her body up and down, making her shiver in delight. Her soft unmarked skin blushed so easily under sweet ministrations and Obi-Wan could already feel her dripping against his thigh. Strong hands explored freely, kneading at the supple flesh of her hips and legs, squeezing her breasts and occasionally tweaking at her hard nipples, making her let out small “oh’s” and “hm’s” in appreciation. She deserved to be treated like a true Queen, praised and loved to no end and they tried to do just that with fervent kisses and loving nips here and there. 

 

Anakin sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled at it, moaning around her skin while Obi-Wan got up to steal another kiss from her strawberry flavoured lips, bitting at her bottom lip and moving their tongues together in such a nice rhythm it made her moan against him, gripping his soft hair in response. Her husband continued to play with her perfect perky tits, squeezing and lavishing them with soft bites and licks, just how she loved. 

 

Both men made it to her neck, sucking at the pale skin and leaving some marks on it. Nothing too evident, just nice reminds of their presence there. It drove her crazy. “Hmm, such good boys. Come here,” she ordered in a urgent tone as her body was laid on the mattress and she elegantly opened her legs for them, her motions resembling the ones of a feline as she brushed her feet against their abdomen to catch their attention. They trembled at the glorious sight of it. Padme was wet, juices falling down her thigh to the sheets and making Anakin lick his lips in anticipation. 

 

The senator gripped them both by their hair and guided them to her stomach, to which they quickly went back to their previous activities, licking and kissing at her skin. “ You want it, boys?” she asked breathlessly as they whimpered affirmatively and leaned forward to share a few kisses between them. “ Say it,” the politician commanded, shifting to give them more access to her body. 

 

“Can we taste you, please?” Anakin sighed smearing kisses wherever he could reach, desperate to get his mouth on her hot pussy and tongue at all her sensitive spots. He would show his Master exactly how she liked to be touched. He would please them both, make them praise him for being so good. “ Yes, darling,” she gasped “ Make me feel good now,” and Padme allowed them to lick broad stripes up and down her soaked lips, arching her back and throwing her head against the pillows at the sensation. 

 

Not being able to see what was being done to her was incredibly erotic. Two eager tongues swirled and flicked all over her messily, some movements even made her ticklish. “Up a little, General-ahn,” she instructed as Obi-Wan suckled at her clit and made circling measured movements around it, making the senator shudder and pet his head gently. Anakin held her legs up and tongued at her wet entrance. The sounds he made were so dirty even Padme blushed at how turned on she was by being put on display like this, receiving attention from those two gorgeous warriors. It seemed like one of their shared fantasies. 

 

“Yes, yes-ahn. Faster, please-oh,” she writhed and squirmed on the bed, twisting her hips from intense pleasure as they tried to keep her in place for accurate strokes but it was pretty much useless. Anakin tilted Obi-Wan’s head up to kiss him messily, their tongues sharing her sweet taste as the younger Knight sucked on his Master’s lips to also feel him into his mouth. They resumed their task and worked her up the best way they could, swiping over her inner lips in eight-shaped motions and flicking over her clit at the same time, making her scream and whimper. 

 

Soon enough she was gasping out perfectly rhythmic “oh’s” and “nhn’s” into the air until she could take no longer and came hard into their mouths, letting out praises for their effort and relaxing completely on the sheets seconds after. “ Worth it,” she whispered to nobody in particular, making the boys laugh against her neck. “Nice team work by the way,” she teased and Anakin blushed. Padme placed a half-hearted kiss on their lips and rolled to her side, facing Obi-Wan and snuggled close to his chest. “ Now, it would be nice to rest. I would appreciate it if you got up in two hours to check on Luke and Leia while I sleep. You started without me, after all,” she said opening one eye at them and watched both nod their heads in agreement. “Good,” she said closing her eyes and drifting to a light state of sleep. 

 

“Is she always like that?” Obi-Wan tilted his head looking at the beautiful woman breathing slowly on his chest. He stroked her hair and cheek. Padme really looked like an angel. “ Not always,” Anakin said, getting rid of his wig. Nice or not it still made him hot and it was nice to take the weight of it off his head. His master laughed a little at the sight. “What?” he asked, giggling along. “ Nothing, you make a rather….peculiar picture right now,”. Oh yes, he could imagine. With smeared make up and wild hair, it must be quite funny. “At least my eyelashes are still on. Those took forever, really.” he stated in a very serious tone that made the older Jedi chuckle once more. “So the first shift is yours, right?” his former apprentice asked and without really waiting his the other’s answer, he cuddled up to Padme, spooning her from behind and pretending to be asleep. “The twins miss you terribly anyway, it’s only fair” Anakin whispered with a smile. Obi-Wan grinned. Of course it was.


	17. Fate

To battle in Mustafar was one of the most difficult tasks Obi-Wan had to go through. The soil was unstable, the weather was unbearable to say the least, and the rather large enemy troops didn’t make it much better. The assignment had been given to him five weeks after Anakin had caught the infiltrated spies inside the Order. The Council seemed to have come to terms with the boy’s previous actions and even congratulated him on the boldness of his plan’s course, which made him smirk at his former Master and had the other man blushing in the middle of the room at the memories of the unforgettable evening together with senator Amidala. 

 

This time though, they had paired him up with Master Windu for the specific mission, after a brief discussion with Master Billaba and Gallia about who would make the most suitable duo for the job. They concluded that Kenobi’s wit and Windu’s sharp eye would be the perfect combination in case of a possible attack on the planet. Also, to reduce the chance of innocents being hurt on the process. That, of course, made Anakin uneasy but he didn’t dare to say anything in front of the Jedi. Instead, he just shifted uncomfortably where he sat and frowned upon everyone who was foolish enough to meet his glare. 

 

After the reunion, he stated that at least Obi-Wan wouldn’t be going alone like the last time, and he was very glad for the consideration. However, the boy still worried that if it came to a dangerous situation, Mace wouldn’t hesitate in putting the objective of the assignment before his Master’s life. He knew from experience what it was like to work with him and Obi-Wan was way too selfless to disagree with any drastic decision about his own well being. 

 

The older Jedi assured Anakin he would be alright and was more than capable of taking care of himself. That made the young Knight smile sadly at the promise and hug him tight after they’ve reached an area where there were no colleagues passing by. Anakin would always worry whenever Obi-Wan was away. It was something instinctive inside him that he wasn’t able to control, try as he might. Since he was just a little padawan, back in the days his young Master was still shaken by the loss of Qui Gon, Anakin had cared for him and wondered if he had even been really prepared to take such a responsibility. 

 

He cupped his face and made Obi-Wan look into his eyes. He would never stop himself from admiring how handsome the Jedi was. How other people could get lost at the simple sight of him or the sound of that charming voice. They would never know how conflicted that confident man could really be inside. How gentle he was with younglings and how silly he could act when nobody was looking. Anakin made sure no one was around them before placing a soft kiss on his lips, that lingered more than it should have, considering the public space they were in. The touch was full of sentiment and it make Obi-Wan grin a little against his mouth. “Anakin,” he started but the boy understood, pulling back and containing his signature not to cling so hard to his Master’s.

 

The chosen duo left not long after and found themselves surrounded by droids and trained commanders a few days later. Mace could be hard to deal with but he was an excellent warrior. Sharp and quick on his feet, he made some incredible moves that left Obi-Wan staring at such expertise. He preferred to duel with a single lightsaber but was no less elegant. The unique colour of his crystal made the metallic surface of the mechanic soldiers glow nicely before slicing them into pieces. Obi-Wan smoothly took them down, one by one, with fast twirls of his blades and surprise attacks on small groups.

 

They left the dangerous ground surrounded by lava behind after a very thorough inspection around the place to check if any of them had escaped. The area seemed clear enough so they strolled away from it, taking a moment to rest. Despite being extremely harmful to their species, the planet had its beauty. Something powerful and threatening at the same time, daring anyone to get closer to its flames. It was quite hypnotic to look at. 

 

Mace turned off his weapon and attached it to his robes, taking some of the dust off the fabric of his clothes. Obi-Wan coughed a little at the tiny particles of ashes that sometimes got caught in his throat. It was terribly annoying. “ Kenobi,” the taller man called in a serious tone, making his colleague look at him curiously and tilt his head waiting for him to continue. The Knight leaned against a large dark rock and sighed, meeting the ever cautious grey eyes. “ You seem to be more relaxed these days,” he says, trying to mask something in his strong signature. Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow at him and let out a low half-hearted laugh. “ Well, everything seems to be under control. Missions are going well so-“. He was interrupted by a cough. “ I meant personally,”

 

That made him tense a little. They’ve been arguing about other matters before but Mace never addressed any subjected that wasn't work related. “What do you mean?” Obi-Wan tried, turning off his own weapons and putting them away to get closer to the other Jedi. Windu looked at him from head to toe and said “ The others might be disbelieving of the facts but I am not blind, Kenobi. I see right through you,” his glare was terribly hard on the younger Master and Obi-Wan squinted at him. “Would you care to clarify it, Windu?” his voice was steady but he could feel his hands shaking.

 

“I have already suspected your emotional attachments to your former padawan had unusual characteristics,” he continued, starting to walk around Obi-Wan with a questioning expression. “The bond you share is rather unique and…peculiar, I might add,” he scratched at his chin and stopped in front of the other man, who looked impossibly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. “However, I still had faith you wouldn’t let yourself be…seduced by what this connection could develop into. Not after Satine, I thought you had learned your lesson,”

 

The look on Obi-Wan’ eyes when Mace mentioned her almost made him stop. He shifted and looked at the ground for a few moments. Windu figured he still blamed himself for the death of the woman he once cared deeply for. He didn’t mean to be cruel but he hoped to point out how dangerous feelings really were. How they could mess up judgment and destroy what one held most dear. 

 

“Now, what I didn’t expect was for you to get involved in Skywalker’s relationship,” that made the younger General close his eyes and sigh. He knew about Padme as well. That couldn’t be good at all. “Since the celebration party, I sensed something off about your signature. The way you seemed even more worried about your surroundings and had a permanently distressed expression on your face. Yet, everything was going well for you. Anakin’s training was eliciting good results and there were no imminent threats from the empire. It had to be something personal,” he concluded.

 

“After that exact night, all your concerns seemed to have vanished. It was like things were back in the place they should be, until Skywalker stomped into the Council room demanding to know where we have sent you and why you had to be on your own,” Mace’s voice was so severe Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the man. “What gave him away was not wanting to know about his former Master’s well being. This is fairly common between bonded Jedi. It was the way he said it. It was not the concern of a colleague. It was the desperation of a lover,”

 

They were silent for what seemed to be a very long time. Master Windu approached Obi-Wan’s stiff frame and landed a friendly hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t accusatory as his whole speech had been. It reminded him of the time they were still young and close to each other. “Obi-Wan,” he whispered gripping him tighter “I’ve known you for years. I’ve seen you grow and become the honourable General you are today. I’ve seen you mourn the loss of your beloved Master Qui Gon, and the way you took that boy in without hesitation because of his last wish,” Mace observed as his younger friend lifted his head with a melancholic look on those eyes. 

 

“You had no one, then you had him. You gave the child from Tatooine everything and you could never really say no, so you let your feelings grow. Even if such attachment may have saved him from the dark side, it cannot continue to cloud your decisions. Do you understand?” he asked and his voice seemed gentler now. Like a concerned friend. Obi-Wan frowned and nodded slowly. 

 

“Good. That is why I talked to the Council and decided it was best to send you on a long-term mission,” the other man shook his head as if not understanding what the other was saying. “What do you mean, Master Windu?” Obi-Wan asked and his voice was shaken, like he couldn’t grasp everything that was happening in the moment. “It means you will be away for a while, investigating suspicious activities in the Outer Rim and reporting back to us daily. Whenever it’s necessary to take a large party down, we will send the troops so you won’t be alone,” he clarified and turned away to face the horizon. “Also, Skywalker will be training with me so he can complete his recovery session,”

 

Everything felt very unreal. He knew that sooner or later someone would bring up the matter but he had been foolish enough to believe he could keep it hidden or far from other’s eyes. He understood Mace’s initiative towards the subject. He wasn’t being unfair, quite the opposite. The man was trying to defend the Code they grew up with and maintain the rules in check. It was but his job to do so. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him for the decision.

 

“How long?” he asked apathetically, without looking up to meet his stern gaze. “A year or two. It depends on how many are still out there. It will be a long battle and you know it,” he agreed on that and suddenly felt the weight of the Jedi's hand on his arm again. “My friend,” he started with a soft tone “You do know I only ask this of you because I cannot continue to witness the Code being broken. It is necessary. You will clear your head during this time,” Windu said, kneading at his sore muscles in a comforting manner. “You already know how the Order feels about Skywalker’s relationship with senator Amidala. If it weren’t for the younglings and the crises that would be certain to happen due to their separation, it wouldn’t even be allowed. We need to keep Anakin in our sights, always,” he sighs “He is the Chosen One, after all,”.

 

Obi-Wan supposed he was right. It would be selfish of him to allow his feelings to get in the way. He was sure Anakin wouldn’t like it but he had no choice. If the General denied Mace’s offer to step aside, he would expose them to the Jedi and it could result in isolation or a even worse fate. He couldn’t risk Padme’s reputation and position in the Senate, along everything she was fighting for. She was one of the few leaders that had compassion and mercy. It would be a great loss for the Republic if she wasn’t allowed to perform anymore. The woman was a hero. 

 

“When do I leave?” was the only thing he asked after long minutes. The other warrior pointed at one of the ships they had flown to the planet. “Immediately. Your installations will be ready once you reach your destination. I have taken care of it. The instructions to your mission will be given once you get there,” that was shocking. “Do I get to say goodbye?” he questioned already knowing the answer. 

 

It was the only weak moment he allowed himself to have. He knew he would accept it. He wouldn’t question it. However, the thought of leaving his lovers behind without a decent explanation still broke his heart. More than he was willing to admit. Obi-Wan knew how Anakin felt when it came to abandonment. He wasn’t ready for what his reaction would be if anyone but himself announced he had to go away for undetermined time. His chest clenched and he tried to catch his breath. He had to keep it all under control. 

 

“Do you think your former padawan would accept it? You know this is the best way, Obi-Wan,” Master Windu stated and gave him a sympathetic look. The younger Jedi nodded in defeat. His body language indicated someone trying hard to keep it all together but his eyes were back to that characteristically sad state. He waved at him and walked slowly to the small ship, leaving everything behind. 

 

As the General made his way into it, he took a quick look at the co-ordinates and flipped at some buttons, preparing to take flight. His movements were all very mechanic and automatic, like he didn't have time to realise what was really happening and the consequences of the choice he agreed to follow through. After a few minutes, when he was already in the air, Obi-Wan set the control panel to auto-pilot and looked out of the big oval window upon the distancing land of the planet. 

 

He had never been a superstitious person, not even when his survival depended fully on others. He trusted fate but didn’t put much thought into it. Still, gazing at the luminescent surface of the globe, he thought that maybe some of the legends told about the place were true. Feeling a tear roll down his face, the Knight caught himself believing that nothing good ever happened in Mustafar.


	18. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to an end! We are almost there and I thank everyone who had been with me since the start! <3
> 
> xoxo

“Skywalker, focus on what’s ahead of you,” the voice yelled at him as another blow came his way. Anakin blocked it with his blade, holding his opponent back before pushing him away using the Force. Someone tried to strike him at his side but the young Jedi ducked quickly enough to escape the attack and returned it in kind, hearing a pained groan coming from where he swiped his saber. The two Knights fighting him combined their abilities to distract the boy from oncoming hits but he managed to defend himself each time and strike back fiercely.

 

The blindfold slowed his movements and clouded his perception of time and space but it helped him to develop his hearing and instinct. He has been trained in this method before but he had to admit it wasn’t his favourite. Anakin trusted his sight too much to leave it out of battles. He could listen their steps as the other Jedi moved to hit him. It was a matter of precision to calculate how long it would take for the next blow to be landed and to which direction he had to move to shield it. 

 

A ‘whoosh’ sound came from his right side and Anakin jumped, doing a flip in the air to stop behind his attacker and injure where he could only assume his legs would be. A new moan of distress confirmed that he had got it right. It made him smirk. Before he had time to recover, the remaining warrior ran towards him and resumed his routine of rapid strikes. The sword duel went on for a while, making them both move across the training room, almost like their fight was carefully choreographed. The familiar sound of the lightsabers banging against each other echoed through the walls, before the young General swirled his blade in a quick succession of movements and managed to put his enemy down, earning a mercy plea from the other. 

 

“Good,” said the stern voice from across the room. Anakin could feel droplets of sweat running down his forehead and lower back. He was exhausted. It had been full six hours of continuous practice, including meditation, theoretical studies and physical demanding exercises. His head was spinning from too much exertion and he could hear his colleagues slowly getting up and making their way out of the place. The boy sighed and tried to catch his breath. Lately, his days have been so busy he hand’t had time to think about anything else but his improvement. His focus relied mostly on the present and the activities being performed at the moment.

 

The young Jedi ripped the blindfold off and tossed it angrily to the other side of the room. Vision came back to him gradually as he blinked to get used to the sudden brightness. Anakin shielded his eyes from the artificial light coming from above and walked to the spot where there was a water bottle sitting on a small counter, swallowing most of it in one go. 

 

Heavy steps approached him and he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and meet the hard gaze that was surely being directed at him. “Skywalker,” Master Windu said, trying to get the boy to face him but failing miserably. “You did good on your training today. Your abilities in combat are developing extraordinarily. Soon enough you will be able to match Master Yoda in physical performance. Congratulations,” his words carried a proud sentiment to them but the boy refused to let them touch him. Instead, he bowed his head and said “Thank you, Master Windu,” in a robotic tone and gathered his belongings to leave the area. 

 

“Remember, tomorrow morning we will have a meeting with the Council. Your next mission is to be given really soon. You should get home and rest until then,” Mace suggested, seeming to scan the other Knight for any clues of what his thoughts could be. Since the parting of his former Master, Anakin had been quiet, awfully so. Enough for the older man to suspect something was off. He didn’t talk to anyone and his walls were up all the time, not letting a living soul take a peek of what was going on inside his head. The Council member saw him nod briefly before going through the door and disappearing after it closed behind him. 

 

Mace scratched him chin thoughtfully. He had been trying his best to keep the boy in line. It was true that his first reaction to what was decided concerning Obi-Wan wasn’t particularly good, or pacific. However, as time went by he had become strangely weary, his signature wasn’t noticeable anymore as he walked through the Temple. The typically gleeful energy he used to ooze off was low and grim, like a flickering light that was about to fade completely. Even the younglings had noticed that something was wrong with the usually fun and carefree Master Skywalker. He didn’t joke around anymore or picked them up to help them catch fresh apples out of the trees in the Garden. 

 

Mace may be strict but he wasn’t emotionless. He secretly pitied the boy for the loss of the presence he loved so much. He barely saw him smile anymore. Windu strongly believed that this was what was best for him, though. One day he would thank him for deciding what was fair and bringing clarity to his mind again. Nevertheless, the Master worried about his inner balance. Something so intimate, he was sure Anakin would never let him inspect. The only one the young Knight let close enough to check it, was Obi-Wan. It was very often that Mace had caught their signature bonding together, intertwined so tightly they could be misread as a single energy. He sighed and sat down for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could only hope he had made the right call this time. 

—

After he left the training session, Anakin strolled down the long halls, not caring to nod at anyone he happened to cross paths with. He got to a big metallic door with an identification machine at its side and took off his glove to press his index finger to the reader and enter it at once. “R2, are you here, buddy?” he asked as the lights were turned on automatically, revealing data networks computers lying around.

 

A happy beeping came his way as the droid rolled to his Master and shook around a little to express how much he enjoyed seeing him. Anakin laughed and patted its head with the mechanical hand. “Me too. You know how busy I’ve been with everything,” he apologised “I promise we will finish fixing that FRN-7 ship once I am done with this. Does that sound nice?” he asked and his little friend beeped contently in return. 

 

He hasn’t seen most of his good friends these days. His routine was basically going to the Temple, getting sent off on boring missions and going back home where he hoped to have a little peace once in a while. “So,” he began, kneeling on front of R2D2 “Did you get it?” he questioned it and the little droid immediately opened one of his tiny compartments to show him a see-through glass data chip. Anakin grinned and took it in his hand. He had been looking for it for a while. “You are awesome,” he praised his faithful companion, who was very much happy to contribute to whatever his Master had set his mind into this time.

 

“Come on,” he called it and inserted the chip into one of the machines, waiting patiently until a holographic map appeared before him. It was the Outer Rim, the complete system of planets that formed it, to be more specific. It was vast and honestly kind of scary. Anakin knew most of the names and the inhabitants there but it could be considered a dangerous place to wander into. At some points, he could spot red dots, yellow marks and blue lines. He had a vague idea how that worked but he assumed the red spots meant there were some dark force groups going around; the yellow ones could mean back up or big fights and the blue lines…

 

Anakin traced them slowly in the air with his hand, following their errant path. It was so imprecise and shallow, he couldn't make much with only this. They weren’t time specific or followed any chronological order, but at least he knew where he had been.

 

He felt his hands shake as he sighed and rubbed at his temples. Obi-Wan had been gone for six months now. Six tortuous months he and Padme tried so hard to locate him but didn’t find any trace of their lover. The Order had kept the informations so secure they didn't have a clue where to begin. Since then, they decided to act undercover and try to sneak into private systems to get any data they could find. However, everything had been thoroughly classified they couldn’t make much with the little they had. 

 

They’ve gone through endless nights, after putting the twins to sleep, gathering clues and investigating as well as they could. If anyone knew what they were doing, it certainly wouldn’t be good for any of them but it wasn’t like they had any other options. Padme seemed to have permeant dark circles under her eyes and she took naps anytime she could. Anakin smiled sadly whenever he caught a glimpse of his wife curled up on the sofa with the kids, snoring softly with thick archives that could lead them to more answers under her hands. 

 

Since Obi-Wan had been sent away, all they seemed to do was spend their time looking for any piece of information that would help them find a way back to him. Anakin closed his hands into fists. Every day he was forced to face the people that had agreed on that decision and it was torment. He tried hard to shield every single thought that threatened to escape his mind, but it was incredibly challenging when one felt so deeply as him. 

 

The young Jedi turned the map off and hid the chip into one of his pockets. It would be useful very soon. He petted R2 once again and congratulated them on getting it. He strolled out of the room and closed the doors behind him, moving to the gardens where he could have some time alone. 

 

Looking down at the growing grass, all Anakin could think was how much he missed Obi-Wan. He could remember clearly the first time his young Master had took him to see this spot. He adored showing the boy new places, especially when he was a kid. The older General had laughed when his eye widened in surprise at the beautiful sight before him. Now, it just looked smaller somehow, not as bright. He messed with a dangling flower at his side and gazed into its beautiful colours. The memories from that awful night still echoed through his mind.

—

“You did what?” he screamed at Mace, turning his lightsaber on without hesitation. The older man looked at the weapon cautiously, then back into the boy's eyes to raise his hand very carefully, like he didn’t mean for it to turn into something physical. “Calm down, General Skywalker,” he tried but it was no use. The Knight's signature was as wild as he had never seen it before. It rippled around him as if trying to hurt and injure, projecting all the violent feelings that were taking over his soul. “You sent him away,” he repeated the words he had heard from the Jedi Master incredulously. “You cowardly cornered him in that hell of a planet and told him to step away,” Anakin yelled and walked closer to Mace, very similarly to how a great predator would do it to its prey.

 

“You knew he wouldn’t say no, that he would follow your damn orders no matter how absurd they sound like,” his voice was shaken but not from sadness. No, this was pure rage. Sheer fury being directed at him. Windu could almost see the flaming red energy burning around him. The overwhelming power of the Chosen One being displayed right before his eyes. If it wasn’t so terrifying he would take his time to marvel at it.

 

They stood at a reserved part of the Temple, where Mace chose to take him before telling him his decision. The warrior knew it would cause a reaction but he just didn’t expect an explosion like that. “He had done nothing wrong and you know it,” he shouted “If there was anyone to blame, it was me but you could’t afford that loss, right?” in a sudden move, he tried to strike the other Jedi but the man quickly activated his own blade and blocked the attack, trying to push him back. “Skywalker, enough!” Mace warned through their sabers “I did what had to be done. You know well enough attachments are out of question and that’s the exact reason why,” he concluded, successfully escaping the next blow. “It could not go on,” he justified with a firm voice.

 

Apparently, it wasn’t enough for Anakin as they engaged in a heated battle, in which Mace had to do his best just to defend himself from the furious hits the General sent his way. It was brute and raw. They weren’t precise or elegant as his training should have taught him. Anakin’s movements were driven by pure emotion. It was unlike anything Mace had ever seen. 

 

“Liars,” he whispered after getting the older Master trapped into a corner. “That’s what you are. You twist facts with your precious rules so you can get what you want,” he screamed and drove his blade into the wall, very close to where Windu was standing. “You raise perfect soldiers,” he repeated the movement on his other side, making some parts crumble down. “Just to toss them aside at the very first sign of emotion,” Anakin paused, his chest heaving with hatred. “How is that fair…Master?

 

Before he could react, Skywalker’s lightsaber flew out of his hands and made its way across the room to Master Yoda’s standing figure. “Fighting again I have caught you, young Skywalker. Much worse this time it is,” he said, squinting at him after waving his hand and forcing Anakin away from Mace with the power of the Force. “Great disturbance you have caused. Sense it from afar I could,” he stated, walking calmly to them and closing his eyes slowly. “What he thought was right Mace did. Much to think about I have. Both of you leave,” he commanded and his voiced sounded tired and a little shaky.

 

“Master Yoda, you cannot seriously accept the actions of a man who consulted nearly half of the Council members before isolating a Jedi into-“ he was interrupted when Yoda raised his hand, silently telling the boy to keep it down. “Dear to you Obi-Wan is, that much I know,” he sighed “Justify your actions it does not,” he said, commanding them to get out his his way once again. Anakin scoffed and looked at Mace before rushing out of the room and taking the heavy energy around him away. After he was gone, both Jedi could breath relieved again. It was like the sea was calm again after a terribly dangerous storm. 

 

By the time he got home, Anakin still felt like a mess inside. A rush of strong emotions taking over his chest, seeming to make his body move on its own. He grabbed the closest glass piece they owned and threw it violently against the wall. The sound startled Padme, who was just finishing to dress the twins after their evening bath. “Darling, is that you? What was that?” she came running from their dorm to find her husband in a very frightening state of mind.

 

She had only seen him like that after the incident with Palpatine and it and been absolutely terrifying. Her eyes widened in horror at the list of possibilities that went through her head to try and explain this. Anakin’s hair was wild, like he had just been in a fight and she didn’t have much doubt that this fact was true. He moved from side to side in a threatening manner. The senator was not Force sensitive but she could feel how grim and heavy the room had become after his entrance. The Jedi’s spirit was terribly off balance, nothing good could have provoked that.

 

Padme looked at the smeared pieces of the beautiful ornament they had acquired together all over the floor and gasped. Anakin was about to get another expensive item, when she stopped right in front of him. “Darling, what is it? What had happened? Tell me please,” she begged of him but it was like he couldn’t listen anymore. The boy took hold of a vase and his wife held the mechanic hand and whined pleadingly once again “Anakin!” and the shaky tone of her voice made him drop the heavy object onto the ground to look at her.

 

Her eyes were shifting with worry, her beautiful face taken by fear and apprehension. She was scared. Padme was scared of him. Anakin’s expression softened immediately and he moved forward to hold her tight, whispering “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” his trembling voice muffled into her long hair. The world started spinning again and the suffocating sensation came back, making him heave and gasp. Something wet rolled down his face and he realised he had started to cry in her arms. Padme held him back without hesitation and ran her fingers through his wild hair. 

 

“You are scaring me, love. What is it?” she tried again, framing his face and touching their foreheads together. “Obi-Wan-“ he started and she pulled away to look into his eyes, sudden horror taking over her features. “Yes? What about him? Is he alright? What happened to Obi-Wan?” her lips trembled and she started to shake with anxiety. “What happened to him, Ani?” she asked again in desperation, already assuming the worst of the situation. 

 

“They sent him away because Mace found out about us,” he replied furiously, the energy around him growing again. “In a long-term mission…but I know this is just an excuse to keep us apart for a long time, until they can convince him to be a heartless soldier that does exactly what they want him to do and I can’t fix it. I-“ Padme embraced him again and they stood there for what seemed like several minutes. She was relieved nothing critical had happened to their lover’s health. Padme always feared the worse in these kind of situations. 

 

His wife stroked his hair gently, trying to calm him down after the powerful tantrum. Anakin hid his face in the crook of her neck and let himself cry silently. It hurt deeply in his chest to know he was responsible for this. Obi-Wan’s presence was something he had never prepared himself to lose one day. He always imagined that, if it came to a great mission, he wouldn't even think twice before sacrificing his own sake for his former Master. And now all he could wonder was if the man was doing all right wherever they sent him.

 

Padme let Anakin go for a second to look at him, tears fell continuously down his face and she gently brushed some of them away with the pad of the thumbs. Try as she might, the senator couldn’t hide the sheer sadness that took over her heart. She had to be strong for him but she just couldn’t stop herself from weeping as well. “I swear to you,” she sobbed and placed a kiss on his wet cheek, tasting the unforgettable saltiness of the meaningful tears “We will find him. Whatever it costs. No matter how long it takes,” she stated gazing deeply into his eyes. “That’s a promise,”.

 

Anakin nodded and kissed her lips sweetly, pouring so much sentiment into it she hummed against his mouth. “They think they own him,” she whispered dangerously to him “Because they don’t know where he belongs. We will get him back,” her tone could intimidate even the strongest of the Jedi. Her reassurance made him feel temporarily better. “Now, we just need a plan,”

—

“Padme?” he asked quietly as he arrived home and entered the living room. She was surrounded by papers as usual, with the twins on her lap. They have grown so much in the past few months he couldn’t still believe their size. Luke was playing with his mother’s hair and Leia was cuddled up to her chest, clenching her little hands around the air like she was trying to grasp something no one could see. It made Anakin smile. 

 

“Hello, darling. I was just resting a little,” she said, yawning and petting the kids’ heads. “Look who is here, loves,” she cheered making the babies look at their dad and laugh. Anakin grinned and kneeled before them to nuzzle his children and cover them with kisses, eliciting more happy noises from the toddlers. There were only a few things that could make him smile these days and the twin’s laughter was one of them. Their energy was so simple and pure, so easy to deal with, it was a blessing. The young Jedi could feel their signature starting to liberate themselves into the air, exploring the world around them and trying to understand the complexity of it all. If they were to be trained to manipulate the Force, Anakin was very sure they would be strong Knights. 

 

He moved the files over to join them on the sofa and snuggle close to Padme, holding Luke and Leia between them. “Look what I found,” he said looking at her and handing his wife the glass chip R2 was able to collect earlier. Her eyes widened as she took the little piece in a perfectly manicured hand and inspected it closely. “Is it a map?Can we trace him?” she asked excitedly. “It is. The information is vague but if we can set a pattern and investigate the places he had already been, I’m certain we can find his route and follow through,” his tone was hopeful like she hasn’t heard in awhile. 

 

Padme hugged him close and kissed his lips gently, stroking his cheek. “Yes, we can do that. That is good news, Ani. I am so happy,” the senator whispered and combed his long hair back. “I miss him,” she sighed “So much,” his mechanic hand was raised to touch her stunning face as softly as it could and she smiled sadly, turning her head to kiss the prosthetic knuckles. 

 

“I miss him more than anything,” he admits and closes his eyes, resting his weary head on her shoulders and she nods, because the politician knows that in the middle of the night, her husband wakes up from horrible nightmares. That sometimes he can’t stand being still for too long and leaves to anywhere else to try and find more clues. Padme is aware of how unstable he has been and how his anger is being used as an advantage in more demanding missions. She kissed the top of his head and holds the twins closer to them.

 

If Obi-Wan were there he would know what to do, which words to say to calm Anakin down. The Jedi would wrap his Force signature around him and sooth the wild energy inside their lover. He was always so good to them, so selfless and kind. She missed his arms holding them safely and tight. Their nights haven’t been the same without his presence and Padme couldn’t recall the last time she managed to sleep for six hours straight. She sighed and looked out of the window, imagining where he could be and if he was warm enough when storms came. Gazing at the sky, she wished upon a star they would be together again very soon.


	19. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! How are you?
> 
> We are almost there! One more chapter to go to conclude this long project! I'm so sorry for this bit though, I will understand if you get nervous and mad at me but just don't panic yet, please! 
> 
> This is a little bit different from the way I usually choose to write. I like linear events and everything very coherent BUT I wanted to give a little taste of what it is like to live in Obi-Wan's skin for a while, inside of someone in a extremely sad mindset, how sometimes we lose track of what makes us feel alive and thankful for the small things. 
> 
> It's a little bit blue and I hope you like it asdfgh 
> 
> xoxo

The Outer Rim planets were known for being slightly more dangerous than the ones closer to Coruscant, which were considered more civilised and pacific. It was not entirely true. If one had the time and patience to wander around and explore the wonderful individuals that inhabited each one of the “wild” territories, it could be concluded they weren’t that different from the ones ruling in the Capital. 

 

After the Sith Lord Palpatine had been arrested, it seemed that dark force groups had taken the lead and were acting on their plan to attack and dominate most of the free civilisations. People from every corner of the Galaxy lived in fear that their homes would be the next target of their cruel advances. The droids shot without mercy, not caring if they would injure innocent civilians or local soldiers. Cities were left a complete chaos after their presence and the local governments weren’t always able to support families in need.

 

The situation was beginning to get worse when, out of nowhere, whispers of a mysterious saviour began to take place on the streets. A hooded man wearing a robe would appear when a town was in need of help, and along with him, a powerful army always followed, fighting the enemy troops and assisting the people with proper medication, food and a safe place to spend the night. 

 

No one really knew his name and some would make it up so they had something to call him. Only a few had seen his features but the description changed every time a different person told the tale. He carried a powerful weapon made of pure light, that took down his opponents in one single movement. Sometimes he used two of them, making the blades twirl and dance in the air almost hypnotically. 

 

Some said he was a Jedi Knight, a warrior trained to keep the balance of the Force in all corners of the Galaxy. Others would laugh and state he was only a lonely wanderer with a good heart, willing to help the needed in times of struggle. No one knew for sure, but everyone was thankful for his presence, it seemed to have brought hope back into many weary hearts. 

 

His work was slow and still in progress but the Knight managed to interrupt plans of building military bases in two emergent planets and mass destruction of at least three nations. The days were long, and he had lost track of time, since he travelled more than stayed at a single place. Resting was something he learned to treasure, the few times he was allowed to catch up on lost sleep were his favourites. Company was rare but he made most of it when the clone soldiers joined him in an important mission, telling the man what was happening over the Senate and the Council. 

 

He hadn’t heard the name “Skywalker” or “Amidala” in any of their casual conversations so he assumed everything was alright where they were. They hardly mentioned anyone specific, so the Jedi subtly asked about them along with a couple of names just to see what they would say. As usual, the boys told him everything was pretty much the same and there were no great changes at the Capital.

 

A part of him was relieved that no drastic measures had been taken against the couple. At least he had been able to protect them and was quite happy with every little piece of news he could get about the two. When the night fell though, he looked upon the stars and let his imagination wonder upon their daily routine, how they were doing and what they would be thinking at the moment. Would they still think of him? 

 

Obi-Wan was currently in Rodia, a rather friendly planet, surrounded by beautifully tall trees and unique flora that made him feel at ease. Despite being humid and quite hot, it was still a nice place to me. Certainly nothing he couldn’t stand for at least a couple of months. His current mission was to locate a small party of people who were trying to infiltrate themselves into the local community and capture important members are hostage in trade for political information. 

 

He still didn’t know what they looked like so it was quite hard to spot suspicious activities with little data. The only thing he could gather so far from their attacks, is that they used blasters as weapons and usually acted during night time, which was logical since they didn’t want to be recognised and blend into the background. 

 

A small cottage has been serving as his home for three weeks now, since he started looking for the criminals. It was a very humble place in the middle of the woods and away from the city centre, with a small kitchen, fresher and a bedroom that could barely fit four people inside. It was still a safe spot to relax, so he didn’t even think anything of it. Usually, when Obi-Wan came back in the middle of the night he didn’t have much energy to do anything but lie down and just try to sleep. 

 

He searched for the unconscious state of mind a lot more often these days. Right after he was done with work, he would just grab some book or resume one of his researches until he felt light-headed enough to curl up and call it a day. 

 

Meditation sessions had always been his way to calm down but he found it difficult to concentrate. In the back of his mind the warrior knew exactly the reason why, but he preferred not develop the thought. The Jedi was aware his Force signature wasn’t as soothing as it used to be. He found it to be often shaky and uncertain, making it harder to endure long battles without a counterpart to balance it. 

 

Obi-Wan had been arrogant to think Anakin was the only one who needed support to keep his energy grounded. He always considered his own to be a complete and whole element among other living things, and that, when he wrapped it around his lover’s wild and untamed one, the only purpose was to calm it down and contain it, but he has been mistaken. 

 

Without the fiery passion of Anakin’s presence, his spirit seemed to flicker and fade gradually, like a burning candle in the dark. He realised now that the vibrant energy that thrived through the younger Jedi’s body kept his own revitalised and lively, providing joy and adventure. Without both of them, life was like gazing out of a big window and never getting to explore outside. It was colourless and grim.

 

One of the things he missed most about their time together was the sound of the twin’s laughter and how they would grab his bread and pull it because they must find it odd to have hair there since their biological parents seemed to be smooth at the same place. He wished he could hold them again and cuddle both close to his chest, feeling their light signature floating around playfully and falling asleep after a lullaby.

 

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes, moving to the bathroom to take a long warm bath and calm his senses. Immersed into the hot water he felt more at ease, like there was a serene embrace around him, something his body was learning to forget. 

 

It has been an year and a couple of months since he left Mustafar. He remembered that night clearly though, as if it had happened just the day before. The Jedi wasn’t preoccupied in keeping count of the time, if he was honest. He had been informed just a week earlier how many months had come to pass and was rather surprised by the clone’s answer. He guessed there was no use in knowing because he had nothing to wait for. 

 

Getting out of the tub he let the water run down and put on some sleep robes to get ready to bed. He would have a long day tomorrow and it was better to catch some rest as soon as he could. On his way to the small room, an abrupt sound caught his attention. It was similar to steps but not quite strong enough. Obi-Wan squinted and lowered himself down to the floor, paying attention to any noises outside.

 

He waited for a while but he couldn’t hear anything unusual, just the singing of the nocturnal animals of the forest and the howling wind. Maybe he was just imagining things? Obi-Wan wasn’t sure but he had detected something outside that wasn’t familiar to the territory. Getting up very slowly, not to give away his position, he walked to the little window of the small cottage and gazed outside. 

 

It was dark and he couldn’t make much of anything really, so he tilted his head in hope to listen to that sound again. As he expected it was repeated and the General was able to analyse it better. It was definitely steps. They were almost inaudible and would certainly not be heard by someone with untrained ears but he could make them out just fine. 

 

He suspected it could be one of the bounty hunters he was looking for. Maybe they had discovered his location by whispers of the citizens on the main street. Obi-Wan used the Force to summon his lightsaber and grabbed it in the air, waiting for their next move. They were certainly trained because the trespasser chose carefully where to step so they would make their way as quiet as possible.

 

Slowly they approached the wooden door and stopped for a few seconds. Perhaps they, too, were trying to identify something inside. However, the intruded seemed to have concluded there was no threat behind the barrier and after a few seconds of complete silence they kicked the door open, making dust rise up through the air and producing a loud sound that he was sure startled some small animals around the cottage.

 

After that, things happened so fast Obi-Wan wasn’t able to register the whole scene before his eyes. The soldier was wearing a heavy helmet and carried two loaded guns, which were pointed directly at him and ready to fire. The Jedi managed to turn his lightsaber on before he felt a great pressure on his chest. 

 

Air was punched from his lungs and he was pretty sure blood spilled out of his mouth for a second. His vision was immediately clouded and everything around him seemed to be shaking somehow. The standing figure of the soldier was the last thing he saw before collapsing backwards onto the ground and watching as shapes and colours hovered right above him. All logical thought was discarded from his mind by the severe pain running through his body. He tried to gasp for breath while his chest heaved in discomfort but there was no use. Slowly, the strength was slipping from his form and the surroundings began to fade. Before closing his eyes, Obi-Wan pretended he was falling asleep peacefully with Padme and Anakin right by his side. He thought it to be a wonderful memory before darkness took over.


	20. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> So, this is the last chapter to this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Thank you for all the love and support and feel totally free to share ideas!
> 
> Xoxo <3

The world seemed to be spinning very fast around him. None of his senses were fully functioning but at least he could feel a solid hard ground right below his body. His head ached terribly and pounded violently, making him feel the high pressure of blood running through his temples. It was awful. Opening his eyes wasn’t a valid option right now, due to the fear of facing too much brightness which would worsen the already unbearable pain.

 

Trying to take a deep breath in, he stopped and tried again very slowly after feeling like his chest would tear apart. It felt a little better at the second try. At least he knew he was alive somehow, maybe his enemy had taken his hostage or locked him inside a cell block. He wouldn’t know for now. Trying to move his right hand, Obi-Wan managed to touch the ground and feel the texture of it. It was wood, just like in the cottage. Perhaps he was still there.

 

A sudden noise caught his attention. The familiar light steps of his attacker approached him quickly, like they were in a rush to do something. He tried to move but it was useless with the current discomfort pulsing all over his body. They kneeled down next to him and framed his face. It was an odd gesture for someone who had just tried to kill a Jedi. Their hand was gloved but he could identify it as delicate and small.

 

The last thing he expected to happen was for a light kiss to be pressed at his forehead and then again, with equal sweetness, at his eyelids. Obi-Wan might have been isolated for a long time but he would never forget that gesture. He began to wonder if maybe he had passed away or was merely floating in a wonderful dream. The leather covered hand stroked his jaw, delicately swiping a ‘thump’ over his cheekbone like he was the most precious being in the whole Galaxy.

 

“Dear,” the voice said and almost caused fresh tears to run down his face. “I’m so sorry I harmed you. I couldn’t see through my helmet and I fired at you. Will you forgive me?” she said, her voice tinged with sorrow, continuing to caress his face lightly. The General could hear her voice perfectly but he couldn’t quite trust his mind with the whole situation. Obi-Wan was quite sure he was hallucinating.

 

Taking a deep breath, he languidly opened his eyes, fluttering at the lights coming and looking up at her. Kneeling right there in front of him was an angel he knew very well. Her eyes were teary and red rimmed, probably from recent crying. Her characteristically long wavy hair was now short and barely hit her shoulders. He could make out a few cuts on her face which she had certainly gained on her way through the woods, and a bright smile on her perfectly shaped lips.

 

“Padme,” he said roughly and managed to move in her arms a little, earning a gently ‘shh’ from her and another kiss right on his cheek. He raised his hand to touch her face, making her smile wider at him and turn her head to kiss at his palm, holding it closer to her. It felt unreal, to have Padme right there with him again. She looked gorgeous as she always did and yet so different, like she has been through so much in such a short period of time.

 

The senator leaned in to kiss his lips and everything was exactly how it felt one year ago. The ever present strawberry flavour of her mouth, the softness of her lips against his, it was heaven. Obi-Wan felt droplets fall to his skin and held her closer in comfort when he realised she had been crying. They were lost in the simple touch for as long as they could indulge themselves. Nothing else mattered but their joint presence at that small place in the middle of the forest.

 

They shared endless kisses. Short and innocent to passionate and heated ones, putting so much emotion into their connection that in the end they were gasping for air when they finally parted. “How-“ he started but she silenced him with her lips again, combing his hair through her fingers like she would lose him at any second. “We have been to hell and back,” she whispered hastily. “Trying to gather enough clues, breaking into every system that may have had information about where you were,” she explained, looking deeply into his eyes and trying to make him understand how much pain she has been through.

 

“It took us so long, but we were able to find a decent map with your co-ordinates and current mission,” she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “We disguised ourselves as bounty hunters and travelled around looking for you,” Padme continued, nuzzling at his beard. “We got some data from local sellers and split up to be quicker. I found this place and-“ she stopped, her voice shaking, “Hit you with a stunt blaster. I’m so sorry, dear. Does it hurt?”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head and brought her closer to him again for another passionate kiss. Padme moaned into the contact, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and took her time re-discovering exactly how her lover tasted and what he liked.

 

Tongues twining and claiming all over again, the spiky hair of his beard prickling her soft skin. She fisted and pulled at the soft fluffy mass of hair she loved so much, messing it up. A steady stream of ‘hmm’ noises came from both of them, as they marveled at the sensation of being able to be together once again. She bit and sucked at his bottom lip, sucking at his tongue desperately, reminding Obi-Wan of someone who also craved love and attention.

 

“And Anakin?” he asked, shifting to a sitting position and groaning lowly at the stinging pain caused by the movement. Padme helped him and snuggled close by his side, taking his hand into hers. “He’s close. I warned him the minute I realised it was you. He didn’t even let me finish,” she smiled at him and placed another kiss on his lips. “He is so happy, love.”

 

It all still felt so out of place he was having difficulty to accept the fact that she was right In front of him, very touchable and very real. Obi-Wan reached forward to touch her hair. It was a little curled at the end, making her look younger somehow. “You like it? Ani cut it for me,” she giggled and shook her head making the curls bounce with her movement. ”We couldn’t be recognised so we thought it would help,” she justified.

 

“You look stunning,” he told her gently and brought their foreheads together. Even though Padme couldn’t connect to his signature Force, Obi-Wan searched for her vital energy and sighed happily when he felt it gleaming with delight.

 

It was ultimate proof he hadn’t been dreaming. The General lifted his head and kissed her cheekbones to her chin, trailing her whole face and ending on her smiling lips, eliciting a content sigh from his lover. “We missed you,” she whispered against his lips, “We still do,” her tone was needy and unsteady. Padme crawled over him and placed herself on his lap, careful not to land too much weight on his body. “We craved you every night, Obi-Wan, moaned your name together, against each other’s lips, so we would never forget how it felt to have you between us, right where you belong.”

 

Obi-Wan gasped and got a hold of her petite waist, bringing their frames flushed together, letting out a surprised “ah” at the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest. “Sometimes we couldn’t bear how much it hurt not knowing where you were,” she cried softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and cradling his head, kissing the soft strands. “Anakin wouldn’t sleep at night,” Padme confessed and tipped his chin so they could look into each other’s eyes. ”He went out more often than not, searching for anything that would lead to you,” the senator said running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

 

The General looked down, not wanting to witness the sadness in her eyes at the painful memories. He felt partially guilty for not being able to do anything while he was away. He knew from the moment he accepted Mace’s terms that Anakin’s reaction wouldn’t be the most peaceful one, and he had been right. Padme resumed telling the story of how everything happened after he left, sharing every detail of the episode in which her husband almost managed to severely injure Master Windu as soon as he knew he had sent him away.

 

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples and sighed. It was so very like him to act without thinking of the consequences. “I didn’t blame him, though,” she said in a firm tone, loosing up his sleeping robe to see the depth of the gun’s damage on his skin. Lucky, she hadn’t hit any vital spots. There was only an angry red burning mark at the right side of his chest. She touched the rim of the injury, making him hiss in pain, to which she retracted it like  he had felt the pain herself . “I’m so sorry. We will have to deal with this, dear. Do you have a med kit?” She smiled apologetically and kissed his forehead.

 

The Jedi nodded and indicated the place where he kept the medications and emergency items. She calmly commanded him to go sit on the bed for a while whilst she prepared a herbal solution for the wound and made them some tea to warm their bodies. Obi-Wan agreed and slowly walked towards the small room as she had requested.

 

Padme opened all the little boxes, examining their contents and quickly coming up with the best she could do with what her lover had. The politician caught herself humming while she boiled the water and mixed the ingredients together, something she hadn’t done in a long time. A small smile appeared on her face at the sound of her own singing voice. Good things were to come.

 

When the remedy was finished, she put it inside a small jar on a tray with two hot mugs of tea with it. Padme grabbed an old piece of cloth and made her way to the bedroom, grinning at what she found.

 

Obi-Wan was almost asleep. Head resting against what seemed to be a not very comfortable pillow with his mussed ginger hair all over it. He looked so peaceful, it was such a relief to see her beloved partner getting some rest. She bet he didn’t have much time to take care of himself in the past year but they wouldn’t allow it to happen ever again, she swore to herself looking at him.

 

The senator approached the bed, delicately placing the tray on its surface and dipping the cloth into the herbal solution. “Dear,” she called for him, cupping his face gently and placing a kiss on his slightly opened lips. “I’ll attend to it, alright?” she informed him gently, getting a weak confirmation against her mouth, making her giggle and steal another kiss from him.

 

Gently, Padme applied the liquid to his skin, eliciting some shivers out of the Jedi at the strange feeling. It didn’t exactly hurt, but an unpleasant stinging sensation spread through his chest making him shift a little. However, he had faced way worse than this, so it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle with dignity.

 

Obi-Wan stroked her short hair lazily, his mind dazed with delicious sleepiness as she smiled ever brightly at him, occasionally bringing their lips together and nuzzling at his jaw. “We need to trim it a little, love. It will prickle us if you are not careful,” she half-joked.

 

He laughed lowly and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, still trying to fully convince himself that it wasn’t just a wonderful dream he had had so many times before, with Padme and Anakin lying on his side, sharing warmth and simply enjoying each other’s company.

 

The Jedi tried to believe she was really there, that they had found him and his lover was taking care of him after so many tortuously dark cold months without their touch.

 

Obi-Wan felt tears run down his face and saw Padme tilt her head sympathetically. She put the kit down when she judged her ministrations were done and framed his face. “I know,” her voice was but a whisper, something only meant for them to hear and no one else. “It feels surreal now because it’s too good to be true,” she wraped an arm around his waist and he returned the gesture, bringing them closer.

 

“We will get through this like we did everything so far,” Padme announced, a little more cheerfully. “Together.” It makes Obi-Wan smile and pull her into a kiss, never getting tired of the fruity taste of her lips and how soft and full they felt against his slightly dry ones. They allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a moment, sucking and nipping, teasing and getting satisfaction out of their touch.

 

Tongues moved together, remembering how it felt to indulge in careless pleasure and completely abandon rational thoughts. When they parted, both gasped for air and shared sweet quick kisses to seal their affection.

 

“We will exhaust you when he gets here, Obi-Wan,” she smirked against his lips. “We will make you feel so good you won't doubt our will ever again,” she said fiercely and he nodded, smearing open mouthed kissed on her neck and jaw, making Padme moan appreciatively, small “ah,ah”s filling the room. “Such an eager boy,” she cried. “Stay with me now,” it was more an order than a suggestion if one read into her body language. “Let me hold you.”

 

They cuddled together, Obi-Wan resting his head on her chest while she caressed his hair and massaged his back slowly, drawing invisible circle patterns up and down, soothing his uncertainties. “That’s it,” she praised, kissing the bridge of his straight nose and then his cheek, nuzzling a little.

 

Even though she had slept in far more comfortable beds, the feeling rushing through her body was unlikely any she ever felt. Unusual peace of mind filled her senses as they lied in each other’s arms, petting and kissing lazily.

 

If Padme closed her eyes, she could perfectly pretend they were back in their home, waiting for Anakin to come back from working on a ship or fixing anything he had put his mind into. That made her smile.

 

The cold weather of the woods made them both want to cover up and and close their eyes, breathing in the delicious aroma of the wild flowers the howling wind brought into the small cottage. Soon, sleep took over them, making the small space even quieter in the middle of the night, like the living forest had indulged them into a dreamless state of mind.

—

Something soft prickled at his face, making his nose twitch a little in discomfort and hoping it would make the disturbance go away. However, another smooth press was applied on his cheek, followed by another and another. They began gently and slow-paced, but soon became rushed and almost desperate. Familiar smacking sounds started to be registered by his brain, making it clear the sensation keeping him from sleep were actually kisses.

 

He groaned in resistance to the wake up call, shifting around in protest, but instead of making it go away, Obi-Wan heard a well known chuckle fill the room and immediately opened his eyes.

 

Anakin was kneeling before him, leaning above his resting body to smear kisses all over his skin. The General blinked stupidly once, twice, to check if he wasn’t still inside a pleasant dream. His former padawan looked slightly different from the last time Obi-Wan had seen him in the Temple. His hair was longer and pulled up in a high ponytail at the back of his head, and he could see some tiny new cuts that were added to his face.

 

The expressive eyes scanned every inch of him, with a menacing look to them. His expression revealing too many emotion at the same time, some Obi-Wan couldn’t read into. Anakin smirked down at him and gently pulled his robe aside to check for his injury, hissing at little at what he saw.

 

“Hello, Master,” he purred lowly and leaned down dangerously close to the man, almost touching their lips together. “You’ve been running from us for a long time now,” he whispered heatedly, making the older Jedi look at him with a concerned expression. “Anakin, I didn’t run. I would never-“

 

“Shh,” was the only answer he got, his eyes were shifting daringly, a wild fire within them. “You don’t get to say anything, you don’t get to justify it,” he said firmly, mimicking the exact same words his Master has said to him before his trial. Anakin pulled away and idly took off his gloves before tangling the fingers of his flesh hand into the messy hair of his lover, massaging it gently but with a steady grip that made him tense.

 

“All you need to do is remember three words,” the young Jedi stated and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, bringing him up into a sitting position so they could face each other and hold their bodies close together. The older man wasn’t sure what Anakin was up to, but he found himself shivering at his tone, following his movements and allowing the boy to nuzzle at his neck and bite him softly, eliciting a shaky “oh” out of his lips.

 

Anakin’s mechanical hand was raised in the air, and as he curled his fingers in an elegant gesture a strand of rope floated and wrapped itself around Obi-Wan’s wrists, tying a knot firmly at the Jedi’s command.

 

“Anakin,” he started, looking into his enigmatic expression, trying to read his intention but failing miserably. His partner only stroked his hair in response, sending shivers down his spine and moving the older man around so his now bound arms were wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. It was a dangerous game he intended to play.

 

“Green,” he whispered, tilting his chin up and nipping at his jaw. “A-Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried again but the feeling of his lover’s lips on his skin was too much to handle. He could try and forget it but he would never be immune to it. Waves of pleasure spread all over his body as Anakin let his night robe loose and fall to his shoulder, exposing his warm flesh to the chilly air of the room. He shuddered involuntarily, looking pleadingly at him.

 

“For when it’s ok to continue with whatever we are doing,” he said, mouthing at the sensitive neck, making a lovely blush spread all the way down his Master’s chest and gasps reach his ears. How much he longed to listen to that sinful, perfect sound again. Anakin bit at his pulse point hard enough to make Obi-Wan moan and plead again. “Anakin, oh-please. Listen to me, I-ah-,” was all he could say when the boy sucked none too gently, leaving a large hickie on his way.

 

“Yellow,” he tugged at his lobe and sunk his teeth slowly into it, tugging and kissing as he pleased. Obi-Wan’s chest heaved with evident effort not to lose control, not to give in, but his body told him otherwise. It felt too good. His hips bucked without him meaning to, making Anakin chuckle at his unintended responses. “For when you want to slow down,” he continued, smearing open mouthed kisses down his chest, avoiding his healing injury and making a trail of his own marks of possession.

 

“Please,” he begged his former apprentice, the one currently dominating the whole situation. He wanted to talk to him, to explain, so he wouldn’t be mad anymore. He was so awed at his presence that it all still felt much like a dream. His mind fogged by desire and longing. The pair of lips made his skin hot against the midnight air, it was sweet torture.

 

“Red,” Anakin gripped his soft hair, tilting Obi-Wan’s head back and forcing his Master to face him, look at the sheer power in his eyes. The older Jedi could feel his signature dancing around him seductively, contained, like it was waiting for the right moment to finally tangle itself around his own apprehensive and vulnerable one, and never let go, keeping them sealed forever. Obi-Wan wouldn't mind.

 

“For when you want us to stop.” he finished and kissed him, pouring all the frustration, the anger and the love wrestling inside his chest into the gesture. His lips were as soft as Obi-Wan remembered, but this time they didn’t move desperately as they used to when they found some time alone. They were precise and commanding, making him whimper at his dominance.

 

Anakin moved like he wanted to devour him. Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip and sucking it avidly, as if he wanted to taste every inch of his partner. Their tongues twined together, sucking and claiming. Obi-Wan felt overpowered  and lost in sensation. This feeling was unusual to him and yet so welcome he was surprised at his own reactions.

 

“Is that clear?” Anakin asked him after they parted, satisfied to see Obi-Wan in such a state. His usually composed Master looking completely undone and he hadn't even started yet. He nodded at the boy, looking slightly embarrassed for losing control like this. His eyelids fluttered as warmth spread through his face. Instinctively, the Jedi looked down, not daring to meet his lover’s eyes without being granted permission.

 

“Yes,” he breathed out after a few seconds. Anakin placed another kiss on his parted mouth, gaining a needy moan from him. “Yes, what?” he smirked against his cheek to hear Obi-Wan’s surprised gasp as it left his mouth. He took a while before whispering “Yes, Sir.”

 

The younger Knight smiled widely, displaying a little of his boyish pride to have finally conquered his Master and made him submit to his will so sweetly. This was much more like the Anakin he knew and it made his heart skip a beat. Suddenly, he felt a dip on the bed and looked behind him to see Padme, also grinning at the embarrassing picture he would have been making at the moment, and leaning down to kiss his forehead gently.

 

“Lie down, dear,” the senator commanded sweetly and moved around so she could kneel on his left side while her husband was between Obi-Wan’s legs. The politician grabbed at Anakin’s ponytail and brought him closer, sharing a long, passionate kiss while humming against his mouth. “I missed tasting him on your lips,” she said and the boy nodded, nuzzling her cheek.

 

Obi-Wan was awed at the sight in front of him. They looked so perfect together, kissing and exchanging confidential glances like they owned the most worthy secret in the Galaxy. They both smirked and dove in almost at the same time to draw nipping patterns onto his neck, biting and sucking as they marked their territory all over his skin.

 

Obi-Wan let himself drown into the sensation, his hands uselessly moving above his head where Anakin had Force restrained him. Padme undid the lace of his robe, leaving him bare for their amusement and used her nails to scratch his abdomen up and down, making the muscles under the smooth skin twitch at the teasing soft touch. He couldn’t help but sigh and moan little “ah, ah’s” as she went, making him want to buck up his hips for more contact.

 

“You’re so excited, love,” she said giggling and placing a kiss on his lips, one that stabilised her control over him. The sparks going through his body were maddening. It had been way too long since the General shared intimate touches, and as his lovers were apart from him he hadn't felt the need to indulge himself in self pleasure very often. He simply didn’t feel enough enthusiasm, and there had been so many things in his mind lately.

 

But being together with them like this, it was like his body was lit up again. He craved their hands and kisses like he never was made to forget what it felt to be touched like this.

 

While Padme kneaded his sides and trailed kisses on his stomach, Anakin massaged the sore muscles of his thighs. Mechanic and flesh hand working together to alleviate the tension that has been bothering him for a while now. They squeezed and traced every little unknown scar he had acquired in the past months, licking over the healed cuts and suckling at his flesh, leaving their signature all over his frame.

 

“Si-Sir, I-“ he whined, hyperaware of their teasing touches. His cock so hard against his stomach, dripping and begging for attention. But they wouldn't pay it any thought, continuing to bite and nip as they went, his body becoming a canvas for the lovely bruises they were so keen on covering him all over with. It was torture. Sweet torture he wasn't sure he was ready to endure after a long time of keeping his impulses in check.

 

He was interrupted when a hot tongue traced its way from the base of his length to the wet tip, making him arch his back and moan loudly in surprise. “Ah-Anakin-Sir,” he corrected himself quickly. “Please, please-oh,” he tried to formulate words but they weren’t coming to him as easily as they would in a normal situation. Padme chuckled, raising her head to kiss his mouth, tasting his despair and euphoria and humming against him. “So pretty,” she said before diving again and sucking on his bottom lip.

 

“What do you want?” Anakin asked him with an almost cruel tone, delivering small licks up and down, making his cock twitch in anticipation. Obi-Wan sighed and blushed as Padme let him go and stroked his hair gently, waiting for him to talk.

 

“Go,” he said looking down and taking a second to form the sentence “Go slow, please Sir. I haven’t been-“ he tried but couldn’t bring himself to confess that, due to their time apart, he was way too sensitive for any rough play.

 

Padme frowned and straddled his hips, blocking Anakin from view. “Anything you want,” she whispered. “We want to make you feel so good,” she declared, moving her hips in simulation of the act she had thought of doing to him so many times. “We miss you so much,” her voice carried too much sentiment with it as she reached around to grip Anakin’s ponytail and guide his head lower so he took the head into his hot mouth.

 

“Oh,” was the only thing he could say as the younger Jedi swirled his tongue around and around, making his head spin and his hips shift. Padme held him in place so her husband wouldn’t be disturbed in his activities. “Hold still, dear. That’s it, good boy,” she praised, bringing her hand up to Obi-Wan’s mouth and offering her fingers for him to suck, which he did without hesitation, taking them inside and circling his own tongue between them, mimicking Anakin’s movements.

 

She laughed breathlessly, pleased with his actions and unfastened her robe, allowing him to see her glorious naked form. He moaned against her skin, wanting to take her breasts into his mouth and feel the supple skin against his tongue.

 

Anakin bobbed his head slowly, breathing through his nose and trying to fit the huge length into his mouth all at once. It was bliss to have Obi-Wan  back inside him, anyway that was, and please him like he had dreamed about incessantly. He was so hard, so wet. His taste overflowing and making his moan in delight. He forgot how much he loved doing that to him, getting lost in his own pace. Sucking and licking, flicking his tongue over the veins and suckling at his head and when reached the tip again. He let go for a second, whimpering “Fuck, you feel so good. I love having you in my mouth,” because it was absolutely true, because Obi-Wan needed to know how much he needed him.

 

He got back into it, moving faster as his Master shuddered and let out content “ah, ah, ah”s against his wife’s fingers. Padme adjusted her position so her breasts were directly over his head, playfully slapping his cheek so he would focus on her. “You want to please me too? Ani gets lost when he has something in his mouth, especially something as big as you, love. Keeps him busy,” she said, looking at the younger Knight taking his sweet time with the hard cock between his lips. It was such a pretty picture.

 

Obi-Wan nodded frantically. “Yes-yes, Mistress, please. Let me-oh, touch you,” he begged her and sighed when the senator lowered her body, allowing him to take one nipple into his mouth and suck at it. “Ahn,” she cried. “Yes, good boy.” Her hands tangled themselves into his messy hair, making it look even wilder as he kissed everywhere he could reach and flicked his tongue over the hardened peaks and moved towards her.

 

Padme took something off the pocket of her discarded robe and tapped it over Anakin’s moving head gently. “Darling-oh, darling, take it,” the young warrior didn’t even look up from his task, sucking on that cock like he had been drooling for it, which wasn’t even a lie. He took the small bottle from her hand, moving one hand to soothe her arched back in appreciation.

 

He let go of him, eliciting a frustrated groan form Obi-Wan and wrapped one arm around Padme’s waist carefully, not to break their contact and kissed the back of her neck. She cradled his head and twisted a little so they could kiss. His wife sucked at his tongue and moaned a long ‘hmm’ against his mouth, breaking their contact. “You taste good,” she sighed, making him grin, knowing exactly the cause of that.

 

Anakin leaned in, taking Obi-Wan’s lips off his wife’s skin to share another heated kiss, tugging his bottom lip and exploring his mouth fervently. “We want to do something to you,” he said, pecking his flushed face sweetly. Padme joins in, nipping playfully at his cheek. “Yes,” she laughed “Ani couldn’t stop talking about it. It sent him over the edge so quickly. I wish you could have seen that.”

 

Obi-Wan nudged them back. “What is it?” he asked breathlessly, before jumping a little when he felt a finger, coated with a cold liquid, touch his hole almost shyly. “Oh,” he sighed. He realised that, during the time they were together, Anakin never asked this from him, which was odd because he never said he was exclusively into one way of doing things. The Jedi assumed that, because of his authority, the boy thought he ought to be in control of any situation, including ones like this.

 

“What is your colour?” Anakin asked expectantly. He had imagined this enough times to be embarrassed, and he would be ok if the man refused, even if it would permanently appear in his fantasies.

 

His former Master lifted up the best he could with restrained hands and kissed his lips so gently it made the moan. “Green, Sir,” he answered and Anakin almost choked, making Padme slap his chest, silently telling him to keep his composure. Anakin took a breath before returning to his position between his legs and coaxing his lover to spread them for him, which he did calmly.

 

“Darling, you are drooling,” the senator whispered, wiping it away from his chin and making Obi-Wan laugh. Anakin blushed for a second, looking at her in disbelief. She couldn’t hide her smile, turning away from him to focus on the General. She knew the boy was excited for this so she decided to give him the moment.

 

Shaking a little, Anakin poured some more of the liquid on his finger before gently massaging the opening again. He payed close attention to Obi-Wan’s reaction but it was hard to tell when his partners were passionately making out. Taking it as a good sign he hadn’t flinched away, the younger man moved his fingers in a circular motion, remembering what his Master had done to him during his first time, and after spending a while appreciating how it felt, he inserted one digit in, to the first knuckle.

 

A loud “Ah” filled the room, making Anakin raise his head uncertainly. “Mas-Obi-Wan? Colour? You okay?” he asked a little exasperated. The man nodded, massaging Padme’s back and thighs. “Green. Go on,” he instructed and the boy nodded, continuing to stretch him leisurely, taking his time to move around as Obi-Wan rolled his hips to make his job easier. Even in this position, his Master was always so helpful and caring, it made him feel more relaxed.

 

He was so tight and hot around him, Anakin wondered if he could really take something larger than this. He put another finger in carefully, setting a steady pace and fucking his hole, completely hypnotised by the erotic sight of it.  His own cock was so hard inside his robes it was painful to move around without it brushing against his cloth and making him shiver.

 

He lowered his head to smear wet kisses over the Knight’s legs. His Master was currently giving himself over to him, letting him do as he wished, making his fantasy come true. Anakin lifted his mechanic hand to grip Padme’s hip and make her perfect ass stick up for him, his synthetic fingers teased the inside of her thighs. He could hear lost “oh’s” from them both as he massaged her lips, so wet from excitement and moved his index finger to rub her clit.

 

“A-Anakin, yes. So good,” she rewarded him as Obi-Wan moaned out, “Oh, Sir. Harder please,” making him multitask between the motions on his wife dripping pussy and fucking into the tightness around his flesh digits. “Put them inside too,” she begged sweetly and he couldn’t refuse anything if she asked like that. The boy inserted the artificial fingers inside her velvety ways, moving just the way she liked. Focusing on her sensitive spots on the left, while touching her clit with his thumb.

 

A long stream of moans escaped their lips and were muffled between kissed shared by them. It felt so incredibly good to be the one responsible for such reactions, he wanted to lick their bodies all over but he only did what was within his range, not stopping his motions.  It went on for long minutes. He was using three fingers to open the older Jedi now and grinding his hips against his leg for release.

 

“Si-Sir-ah-“ Obi-Wan sighed against Padme’s neck. “Fuck me. I am ready.” Anakin removed his hands at once, to which they both moaned in distress and in record speed, the boy removed all his clothes and coated his painfully hard cock with lube, hissing and gripping firmly at the base so he wouldn’t come too soon.

 

“Be gentle, if you will,” Obi-Wan asked him, while Padme rubbed her pussy over his cock, making it slide up and down between her lips. They both moaned every time the head touched her entrance, going in just a little before she cruelly moved away. “Mistress,” he complained, a little frustrated with all the teasing. She grinned at him.

 

The Knight turned his attention back to Anakin. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” he huffed out making them stop to look at him. “You have done this before?” the boy’s voice came from behind Padme, who had taken a grip of his big length and was stroking it firmly, twisting her wrist just perfectly.

 

“Of-ahn-Of course, I can’t believe-oh Mistress slower please. I can’t believe you think of me as a-ahn, selfish lover, Sir,” he cried out. Anakin frowned. “With whom?” his voice was angry, Obi-Wan could feel his Force signature ripple widely around them, holding his lovers’ energy close, like someone was threatening to take them away.

 

“A past partner,” he breathed out, not helping to sooth the boy’s indignant stare. He breathed in deeply, trying to control the jealously inside his chest. Instead, he positioned himself and slowly slid in only a few inches inside Obi-Wan, making him arch his back and sob.

 

It was tighter than the boy had imagined he would be. So hot around his cock, it was almost difficult to breathe. “Oh, Obi-Wan,” and just like that, the dangerous fire inside vanished and was replaced by pure desire. The boy couldn’t help but thrust in instinctively, fucking that perfect body opening so willingly to him. It felt amazing. Anakin grabbed his hips, moving as slowly as he could without losing his mind.

 

“Master, Master-fuck. Oh-you’re so perfect,” he said, incapable of holding it back, thrusting gradually faster and forgetting their little game for a few moments. Obi-Wan moaned non stop against Padme’s lips, who was playing with them both, making his cock so wet with her dripping juices, watching his face as her husband fucked him so good.

 

“So tight. I want to-ahn, come already,” he whined, kissing Padme’s back and fucking harder and harder, making his lovers’ bodies rock back and forth with his movements. Obi-Wan had turned into a moaning mess, grinding his hips up to meet the senators’ motions and rolling them around to fuck himself into the boy’s length.

 

It felt amazing to be fucked like that. The Anakin he knew coming right back as he moved desperately into him, claiming and being so eager to make his lover feel good. Embarrassingly loud sounds came out of his lips, he couldn’t help them because his mind was dazed. The over stimulation caused by both of them driving him wild, the world started to spin around and he threw his head back, whining frantic “oh, oh, oh’s” as he tried to keep up with all the action going on. All rational thought leaving his head.

 

That’s when Padme took hold of him and lowered her body slowly, making inch after inch enter her tight wet walls and that almost made him climax on the spot. “Ah-Mistres, I-.It’s too good, oh. Sir, fuck,” the curse made both of them chuckle in amusement at his lack of control, Obi-Wan rarely said things like that. However, there was little he could think of when they moved so perfectly above and behind him.

 

Anakin angled his hips up and Obi-Wan’s whole body spasmed, almost knocking Padme out of his lap if the boy hadn't got a hold of her. The sound that left him was loud and needy, almost animal like. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, setting off a quicker pace, fucking up into Padme’s body, making her moan and meet Anakin’s thrusts. “Keep going. Just like this-ah. Anakin, please,”

 

“Dear, you love it so much. Look at you,” the politician sighed, bouncing her body onto that impressive cock and bringing Anakin’s hand to rub at her clit while she rolled rhythmically. “We didn’t know. Ahn, you look so hot. Don’t stop, Ani.” she ordered as the younger Jedi picked up the pace and thrusted almost violently into him. The small bed creaking and gradually giving in to the powerful motions.

 

He was lost, completely gone. His world resumed itself entirely in their touches, their bodies, how it felt to be wrapped into perfect heat and wonderfully opened at the same time. He let himself be taken over, incapable of producing any verbal encouragements, apart from loud sobs and needy whines. He forgot all about his mission, his duty and the weight of his name and position. He gave into desire and want. Allowed himself to let go and give everything to them, all they always deserved.

 

Their rhythm went on and on as if none of them ever wanted the pleasure to stop. Anakin aimed for his sweet spot at each thrust of his body and hid his face in the crook of Padme’s neck to muffle the sounds he couldn’t contain. His wife held onto his long hair, sharing kisses whenever they found energy to focus in something other than the thrill running through their veins. She never had someone so big inside her and even if she found a little resistance at the beginning, she had was so wet, her body just accepted her lover gladly.

 

Obi-Wan was shivering, begging for release and rocking his head from side to side from overstimulation. He never asked for them to stop, not even when he thought he was going to pass out from intense exertion. “Mistress. Sir, ple-please,” tears ran down his flushed face, his red swollen lips parted, trying to form words that weren’t their names and failing at it.

 

“We love you,” Padme said shakily. “We love you so much it hurts whenever you are away. We want you with us always and we will never let you go. Ever again,” she announced in a tone that made him cry out. Anakin cupped his chin, fucking hard and deep into him, hitting it so perfectly. “Never again,” he vowed along with her and they both kissed him.

 

That was more than he could handle, so he warned Padme by tapping her thigh gently so she would move away from his cock and stroke him to completion as Anakin moved his hips through his orgasm. His vision became white and he lost his senses, letting his weary head hit the soft pillow beneath him as he felt wet splashes of come coat his own stomach.

 

“Mas-Master, can I-“ Anakin asked between his legs as he resumed fingering the senator, who had lazily lied at his side. He could only nod weakly as the boy gave into heavenly sensation and came with a long shaky moan. Padme hummed, shuddering and twisting her body on his hand until she sighed contently and relaxed completely on the mattress.

 

They collapsed against each other, speechless and gasping for breath. “We should clean up,” Obi-Wan was the first to speak, making them laugh and cuddle up close to him, paying extra care not to touch his injury. They placed kisses on his neck and shoulder, praising him with sweet nothings. “I mean it, I am filthy,” he said in his heavily accented voice they adored so dearly.

 

“You didn’t mind a minute ago,” Anakin said, kissing his lips. “You seemed to like it, actually. Very much so.” That made Padme giggle and pinch his ear. “What? It’s true. Seeing you like that drove us wild, Master. I can wait to do it again,” he purred, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes. The boy’s obsession with immediate pleasure and recompense would never end.

 

Obi-Wan stroked their hair appreciatively, turning to Anakin and curling a rebellious strand around his finger. “I like it,” was the only thing he said, making his partner smile and lean into his caress. “We had to look different if we didn’t want to get caught so. I also figured you would like something to pull at,” he winked playfully.

“I do,” Padme said, giggling. “She does,” he confirmed goofily. Obi-Wan had forgotten about their silliness right after they indulged in intense relations. It was like they got back to their teenage years. He couldn’t complain, though. He felt very at ease lying between them again.

—

After taking their time in the shower, and expelling Anakin from the small tub because he wouldn’t stop splashing water everywhere, the trio grabbed some of the few blankets Obi-Wan owned and sat outside to gaze at the stars.

 

The night was chilly so they all snuggled close together. The older Knight in the middle, holding a cup of freshly prepared camomile tea and clicking his mug with Padme, who had accepted the beverage right away while Anakin twisted his mouth in distaste at the sight of it.

 

They were quiet for a long time before question began to pop and they engaged in conversation about everything that had happened during his time away. How little had changed in the Council and the Senate became a boring place to work at without his presence during the meetings. Padme told Obi-Wan about the progress the twins had made over the past year, being able to walk around while holding to their hands and that one time Luke made a little stone float when he had been frustrated with a particular toy.

 

They laughed about the unusual situations the Jedi had to go through on planets he didn’t speak the language quite well and were quiet when a communal narrative became grim all of the sudden. In these moments, Anakin and Padme held their lover’s hands and rested their head on his shoulder for comfort.

 

“What will we do when the Council finds out?” Obi-Wan asked looking back and forth between both of them. Anakin shared a knowing glance with Padme and she nodded briefly, taking a deep breath.

 

“They do know,” he said in a cautious tone, looking at his former Master and waiting an exasperated reaction. However, nothing but a confused expression came from him. “Master Windu resumed our training right after you left. I was so angry at the time, all I could think was finding a way to get back to you,” he admitted shyly. “Padme suggested we hacked the Temple’s data so we could find information about where they sent you and details about your mission.”

 

“We did this for seven or eight months before discovering your trail,” Padme continued, squeezing his hand. “When we were about to leave, though, someone caught R2 going through the archives and got a hand on what he had gathered so far, so Anakin was obviously called in.”

 

“Mace told me that if I went after you it would be considered a great disrespect towards the Jedi Order and it wouldn’t be forgiven.” Anakin cleared his throat and looked down, making strands of his long hair fall from his loose bun.

 

“What did you say?” Obi-Wan asked him, trying not to force the issue. He looked at him and replied in a happy tone. “I told them that I didn’t care what their decision would be and if they insisted on keeping you away from me I was out.”

 

There was a long pause, in which Obi-Wan processed the words and seemed lost in his thoughts, he was about to say something when Padme opened his hand and put something small on top of it. It looked like a tiny velvet black box and it made him intrigued about what could be inside of it. There was apprehension in both of their eyes when he sought confirmation to open it and they nodded.

 

Resting inside, there was a golden ring with a gorgeous sapphire stone as an adornment. By the style of its craft, Obi-Wan was certain it was made in Naboo. It was elegant and well balanced on details.

 

“We carry ours around everywhere,” Padme announced, taking a small ring from the pocket of her night robe and putting it on her finger. Hers carried a pure diamond stone that glimmered under the moonlight. Anakin took his and wore it proudly, showing him the ruby gem on his hand. “There are rare opportunities we can wear them without shocking or offending anyone,” she smiled sadly. “But we don’t care because we know they are there, even if not on display.”

 

Obi-Wan took another look at the one given to him as everything was put together in his mind. “Padme and I wanted to make one for you,” he smiled, leaning in so they were squeezed against each other. “Because we are not alone anymore.” His words carried so much feeling that it made the General eyes tear for a second. “We want you to have it because it is yours to do what you want, just like what it represents.”

 

They expected a long speech or a detailed excuse on why he couldn’t take it and how they would work this out but the Jedi stroked their hair and kissed them softly on the lips, expressing gratitude and happiness through the touch. “It will never leave me.”

—

Almost eleven months had passed after their meeting on Rodia. Obi-Wan was completely exhausted from a conference he had to participate and the only thing he wanted was to lie down and rest for a week. He made his way into the apartment on Coruscant and strolled into the living room, carefully putting all the material he had used over the desk and placing his lightsabers by their side.

 

“Obee-Wan!” said an excited little voice and he laughed on the spot, opening his arms and kneeling to receive a long tight hug. The Knight smiled and ruffled the boy’s messy blond hair, making it look even more rebellious than it had been before. “Obee-Wan, today Leia and I did that exercise just like you said and,” he caught his breath in the middle of the sentence because of his overexcitement. “And our sig-singa-“ he tried as Obi-Wan laughed and helped “Signatures.”

 

“Yes! They danced and they moved the toys and it was so nice!” he told him, fidgeting wildly to imitate the movements he has felt their energy doing earlier. The man nodded, congratulating him on the deserving achievement.

 

“Well done, Luke. Soon enough you will be able to do a lot more if you keep focus and concentration.” He smiled sweetly at him and got a nod in response. The boy took him by the hand, showing the man every single drawing Leia did that he had missed, including one of an Amani, Anakin had told them about. It was accurately done if he stopped to analyse the details.

 

The girl was sitting by the sofa, looking at a colourful book, her nose almost stuck on it. She greeted them, showing the nice pictures on the pages she had already seen and some words she had identified.

 

“Mommy and dad said you were going to be home early but I never trust them because sometimes they don’t tell us everything,” she whispered like it was a secret to be kept and Obi-Wan nodded way too seriously at her.

 

They sat on the carpet, one at each side of him to re-do what they had absorbed. The little twins crossed their legs and closed their eyes, breathing in sync and following the instructions given. Soon enough, their light and playful Force signature filled the room, moving excitedly and reaching out for one another. Their bond was a powerful thing and a stunning phenomenon to be witnessed. They were deeply connected, not only by energy but also by blood, making their spiritual wire even stronger

 

Obi-Wan graced them with the presence of his own vitality, making both giggle and try to chase it, obviously failing to reach it and ending up moving quickly in a frustrated search for it. Then, a vivid and and fiery stream connected to them and in a quick succession of motions managed to wrap itself around the soothing energy of the older man.

 

“Dad!” Luke and Leia opened their eyes to see Anakin leaning down to kiss their foreheads. “Are you bothering Obi-Wan again?” he raised an eyebrow, to which they shook their head rapidly. “Good, he had enough work already, let him have some peace.” The kids pouted at that, expecting to play with him until late that night.

 

Padme walked slowly into the room, carrying some books on her arms and moving towards Obi-Wan  to kiss his jaw and subtly ask to be held by him with her body language, which he didn’t hesitate to do, taking the heavy titles from her hands and wrapping his arms around her waist, pecking her cheek. Anakin joined them, embracing both and nuzzling at Obi-Wan’s hair.

 

“Ew,” Leia said, rolling her eyes and picking up her book to continue where she had left of. Luke only eyed them and tilted his head. He didn’t understand exactly how they worked yet, but he felt so happy when he saw them laughing together, even if sometimes they talked about complicated stuff over the table and disagreed a lot about those.

 

Obi-Wan was often around and Luke was pretty sure he always had been, even during the days he was so little he couldn’t remember a thing. They asked for his help with daily tasks a lot, and the nights the boy slept best was when he picked them up in his arms and told them one of the incredible adventure stories they loved so much, about stars and far away planets.

 

It hadn’t been long since one of the important Masters had visited them, Luke wasn’t sure of his name, he forgot it often but he was very small, almost his size and had green with big ears, ones that was curious enough to reach and touch, which had made them twitch. The boy had laughed at it because he found them to be very cool.

 

The little Master had looked at him and talked a little to Leia that day, before putting one three-fingered hand on top of his head and nodding slowly. He had turned to his father and said, “My last apprentice little Skywalker will be, hm," and Anakin smiled so proudly at him, it cheered him at the time, even though he couldn’t understand very well what was going on. 

 

Other Masters never regularly paid them a visit so that was the only one Luke knew apart from dad and Obi-Wan.

 

Anakin gazed at his son, waving his hand in front of his face to pull him away from his memories. “Hey Luke, what do you say you help me tomorrow with that small red pod you liked so much. I could use some help,” he said and the boy agreed not a second later.

 

“Leia? You want to come too?” he asked and the girl simply nodded without looking up. She wasn't all that interested in engineering but he guessed the mechanics caught her attention enough to spend quality family time with them.

 

They spend the rest of the day trying to prepare dinner with all the running going around and talking about their current missions and Padme’s papers. They had visited Naboo a week ago and the kids already wanted to go back, which made the senator incredibly happy.

 

When night fell, they all sat on the sofa to watch whatever was going on through holo-transmission and the twins picked a silly show about animals  so they rolled with that.

 

Obi-Wan looked around, taking in as much as he could about that moment. He kissed the top of Anakin’s head as he looked up and smiled at him, nuzzling closer to his chest. Padme paid close attention to the cartoon, lifting an eyebrow whenever they did something illogical and laughing occasionally.

 

Since their return to the Capital, when they first confronted the Council, Anakin stressed his decision to leave the Order if they did something similar ever again. Master Windu and Obi-Wan had a long conversation that lasted more than a regular Senate meeting, which he ended up apologizing for his hasty choice of isolating his colleague.

 

There were endless discussions after that, in which they questioned the extent of the “No Attachments” rule and how it affected the Knights. Master Yoda agreed on revising it for the common good, what made other Jedi pat Anakin on the back in gratitude.

 

They were put aside for a couple of months until the Council decided that it would be a great loss if they let both of them go and came into terms with Anakin’s proposal of bending and reconsidering the rule, making Padme proud for handling the situation all by himself.

 

Even though things were slowly changing, there were still many points the young Jedi wished he could alter, but he guessed it was better to take one step at a time.

 

He was happy as they were, no matter if they had to publically hide it or fight how many times was necessary to stay together. It was always worth it.

 

Obi-Wan looked down at their hands, side by side, and the rings they wore whenever they could aligned together. The tresses around the stones connecting perfectly to one another, just like they were bound together.

 

Sighing contently, he closed his eyes and let the warmth of their presence fill his chest with happiness. He hadn’t a doubt in his mind that there was no place he would rather be.

 

The End  

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
